Stronger than monsters and magic
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: Are you Team Jacob and want Bella to end up with the wolf.This is the story for you guys. Join me on a little journey towards the destiny we wanted Bella to choose. Rate M just to be safe
1. sort of a start

[Disclaimer] If I owned the twilight universe....

*Bella would have ended up with the wolf instead of the vamp because love is stronger than magic and monsters...

*Esme would clean my house for me....

* Alice would take me shopping with her black visa card....

* Emmett would beat the crap out of a certain former beloved person of me....

* Edward would teach me how to speak like a lady and would figure out that strawberryblonde hair is not so unattractive after all...

* Quil Sen., Billy Black and J. Uley would make a paternity test - cause I want to know who Embrys father is... (of topic: isn´t Kiowa adorable? He always seems so shy )

Unfortunalty I don´t own anything - everything Twilight belongs to the amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer. Thank you for making me able to dream again --,--´--

[authors note] this is my first try on writing something myself, so please review and tell me if you like it or if it sucks.

If you discover grammar or spelling mistakes - you can keep them and sell them on ebay. I´m not from an English-speaking country so it´s quite difficult for me too write in English but I try my very best :-)

Story starts in New Moon, when Jacob brings Bella home after the cliff-diving......and now take a piece of chocolate in your mouth and enjoy ;-)

Chapter One:

_I like her because she smiles at me and means it_

**APOV:**

She really looked as bad as she smelled right now. I couldn´t quite figure out what it was - it reminded me of an animal - a dog maybe?! I could smell the salty water of the ocean on her, even the slight hint of that drugstore-strawberry shampoo, that -dispite of my good advice on nice hairbeauty-products - she never stopped using. She was paler as she ever had been and her hands that were holding the yellow cup with cinnamon-tea looked fragile. Her dark brown eyes never stopped looking at me, never even seemed to blink. As if she was afraid that I might disapear again - like we all had before. I felt a rush of guilt wash over me. My beloved brother and I were going to have some serious trouble about this. Never thought it was a good idea too break her heart by leaving without any goodbye at all. He said a clean cut would heal sooner and better, but wounds of the hearts didn´t work the way physical injuries did. She didn´t look healed at all - his plan went all wrong.

As her clammy clothes started to dry, the smell even got worse. How could she stand that without getting sick? Did the jump from that cliff injure her sence of smell? _" Bella my dear_ - i wrinkled my nose in disgust - _please don´t be offended - but what is that god awful smell on you. Like a wet dog - nope, it´s even worse"_ *aw*

_"It probably me, she croaked with her injured throat, maybe it´s the saltwater -or..._she seemed to hesitate_...."maybe it´s Jacob."_

_"Jacob who?"_ There was no Jacob that I´ve seen in Bellas future. Edward had told me to stop looking for her future, but sometimes I could´t help it. I´d seen her work in that Newton-shop and wondered if she would start dating Mike as he was really persistend, but there never had been a Jacob. What was wrong with me - why didn´t I see this Jacob guy?

_"Jacob Black - the quileute kid, that showed up on our Junior-Prom."_ Well, she hesitated before she started to speak again, a slight smile apearing upon her face. _" He is kind of a werewolf"._ " _A what?!"_ My mouth fell open and it took me a moment to remember how to close it again. I shook me head. _"Bella darling, I know that you are not really concerned about your own_ _safety -_ but _has it ever ocurred too you, that werewolves are really dangerous? They are not cute oversized puppies - they´re unpredictable monsters. Werewolves are not a good company to keep .."_

**JPOV:**

The smell in the hall was disgusting like cheap sweet parfum mixed up with some icy chemicals. *bah* My hands started to shake slightly. Could the smell make me phase like my anger did? Calm down - I reminded myself. You´re only in here, because you´d have to check on her. Not too start a fight, can´t break that stupid treaty of our ancesters. I have to see she is safe - well as safe as you could be with a leach next to you.

_"Werewolves are not good company to keep"_ the little pixie-leach purred to Bella. Heat of anger started to rise upon my spine and my hands started shaking again. _" Speak for yourself_ _bloodsucker"_ I nearly barked it at her. How dare this parasite tell her that I was dangerous for her?! Bellas head turned towards me. The expression on her face -what was it? Surprise, relieve or something mixed up? _" I had to see you were safe"_ - She frowned, her voice was a little bitter when she spoke. _" I tought you couldn´t protect me here, with the Cullens around"_ I nooded _"Thats true, but guess what - I don´t care"_ And at the moment I said the words I knew they were true, she ment more too me than the treaty, more than my loyalty for my tribe and even more as the orders of my alpha. _" I am_ - the pixie spoke very slowly with her angelic voice - _I am surly not gonna hurt her"_

Stupid leech I thought, you´re "brother" hurt her already enought, when he left her alone in the woods. Left her so hurt, that I still didn´t know if her wounds would ever heal probably and maybe even if they did, she could gonna be scared like Emily. Only her scars weren´t the ones that made people stare at you with pity - because nobody could see them.

_" You're just a hamless Cullen, I'm more worried about the other bloodsucker, that tried to kill Bella -just because of you!"_

The expression on her stone face changed, if it were possible for vampires to turn pale, she would have done it. _" Victoria?!_ she asked Bella hesitantly and she nooded once. _"Yes Victoria_ _has been around.."_ My hands started trembling - stupid phasing. I started too concentrate on my breathing too calm down. The pixie-leech looked at me, than at Bella, than at me and at Bella again. Her face got a kind of confused and sort of angry look upon it. _" I didn´t see her...and I didn´t see someone rescue you from drowning in the sea after that cliff-jump-thing._ _You´re_ _future just disapeared - and I thought you were..."_she swallowed and didn´t continue too finish that sentence. Not of what she´d said had made any sense for me. Her future disapeared? How could someones futures disapear - those leeches were weired. The pixie gave me a dirty look - _" It´s all because of you mongrel - I don´t know why, but I can´t see her future ....past you and you´re malodorous pack of mutts"_

See the future? Those leeches could see the future (O! M! G!!!). That was exactly the stuff we couldn´t deal with probably. They had weired overnatural senses dispite the usual vampire-stuff.

I didn´t want any of them around Bella. Who knows what kind of abilties they also had - mind control maybe?! _"You better not use your strange powers on her...don´t get me upset_ _pixie-_leech...I spoke through my teeth_...things could get really ugly..."_

Bella stand up from the sofa and shoved herself between us like a mother trying to stop her two children from fighting. _" Jacob, please..."_ She laid her tiny left hand on my shoulder and the touch made me chilly again. With her right hand she took the hand of the leech in hers. _"Alice, the pack kept me securly safe when you weren´t around. Without them Victoria would have_ _killed me by now and you could bring flowers to my grave now..."_ She sighed,_ " I really wished you both could get along..."_

The pixie shook her head, _"Bella, darling, I leave you too alone so you can talk."_ _I´ll be back soon, have to eat something -you know._ She seemed a little ashamed. Good so - it was disgusting what they did....

_"Are you coming back for sure?"_ I could hear the starting sobs in her words...

The pixie-leech smirked at me..... _"as soon as you put the dog out"_


	2. sort of a kiss

[Disclaimer] If I owned the twilight universe......

* I would bake delicious muffins with Emily

* Emmett would take his shirt off in the movie - doesn´t matter in which situation - as we know from Jacob there is always a reason to be shirtless

* Charlie would shave off that porno-mustache

* I would buy Mike Newton pink marshmallows for Valentines Day

....unfortunatly I don´t own anything - everything belongs to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. You are awesome :-)

[authors note] If you find grammar and spelling mistakes, feel free to sell them on ebay. Can anyone tell me how to get a beta-reader?! I really need one ;-)

Chapter 2:

_Kissing is like drinking salted water. You drink, and your thirst increases_

**BPOV:**

I didn´t want her to leave although she told me that she´d be back. What if E.. - I forced myself to think his name - Edward called her and told her to leave again? Would she do it? Would he call her? There were so many questions in my mind, that I wanted to ask her. And now she was gone -again. I felt the hole in my chest starting to burn like saltwater in a bleeding wound. Wasn´t this damn hole supposed to be healing - its been months now. Maybe it ment that there was something deeply wrong with me - maybe my soul wasn´t able to heal proberly. Like a hemophile couldn´t stop bleeding because they lacked some stuff in their blood. Simple papercuts - I shivered slightly as I thought of the memories this word brought to me - could make them bleed to death. But their was medicine for them, they took it and could live their lives like anyone else - they just had to take their meds. I had my own personal medicine - free of side effects - 100 % natural. My own personal sun - Jacob. As I thought his name I felt a hint of warmth spread through my body. I felt the blushing on my face - what an embarrassing habit.

After catching the empty yellow cup from the desk I carried it in the kitchen, put it in the sink and started washing it.....

_" How long is *s h e* staying here?"_ *AAAHHRR* Why was he always so sneaky, everyone could walk around me with grace....only I had to be the klutz.

_"It´s an open invitation. She can stay as long as she likes to"_ His face hardend and become the unfamilar mask that I didn´t like upon his sunny face. When he looked like this, he was was almost like a stranger to me. I didn´t want him to be a stranger - he was far too important for me - I couldn´t survive without the warmth of my healing sun.

_"How many of the leeches have returned? Just her - *w e* have to know this."_ Now he was all business, probably running of to Sam right after....

_"It´s just Alice, I sighed, and she´s none of your business. She won´t hurt me or any other human. So you can leave me alone with her without worrying - you don´t have a reason..."_

He closed his eyes and started breathing deeply in and out, his hands tightend in fists_...."No reason, you think I have no reason to worry. I tell you I´ve got all the right to worry about_ you - _and I do. Not because I believe she´s gonna have you for dinner. They won´t be so stupid to break the treaty. They left you and didn´t care a thing about you or your safety. This..this...well I can´t think of any word thats mean enough for that Cullen-guy, how dare he leave you alone in the woods!?_ _How could he ever leave you - you are the most adorable, kindest person I´ve_ ever _met in my life. If I had been in his place."..._His voice was quieter now and very gently_...."I´d never left you. Never, even if everyone around me told me I had to - I would never leave you."_ _I´m_ _not like him, I stick to my promises. "I don´t run away like a little unmature child if things start to get a little difficult....."_

I sighed, the stupid tears started falling did I always have to cry?! It was so embarrassing _"You are afraid, they will hurt my feelings again?"_ He nooded and took one step towards me, with his warm fingers he wiped away the tears. _" I don´t think that there is anything left to be hurt. He ripped my heart out and left me with a hole in my chest. What else is there left in me to_ _be_ _hurt now?" _I sobbed and he embraced my so tightly I could barely breathe. But I didn´t mind, it felt comforting, like medicine for my burning hole. He started blowing light kisses upon my salty-crusted hair and I felt a shiver running down my spine. _"Shhh",_ he whispered, _"no one will ever hurt you again. I won´t let it happen."_He put his hand around my face and looked at me for a moment that seemed to last forever.... His dark brown eyes met mine, he didn´t speak anymore. There was no reason left to speak and I doubt that there were any words in any language of this earth that could say more than the look upon his eyes.

His lips met mine, softly, hesitantly as if searching for permission and I gave it to him. My mouth opened lightly and I caressed his bottomlip with the tip of my tongue. He moaned and started to deepen the kiss. And then there was nothing but the kiss, no past, no future, no presence. Only his warm, soft lips on mine, my tongue in his sweet delicious mouth, that tasted like cinnamon-bubblegum. His tongue toying with mine - softly sucking on it, warm arms around my delicate waist.

Kissing him was like coming home at last...........

................

please review and tell me if you like it :-)


	3. sort of angry

[Disclaimer] if I owned the Twilight universe....

* Emmett would do more funny things in the movie ( the knife-thing was hillarious)

* Sparkling would not be considered sexy....

* Harry Clearwater would have listened to his smart wife and became a healthy-vegatarian-wolf-dad

unfortunatly I don´t own anything....everything Twilight belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. She knows how to make girls dream - I wished I was that cool

[authors note] feel free to sell any spelling and grammar mistakes that you find on ebay.

[special note for Team Edward-Fans] you might dislike this chapter because Edward is going to hear some things that might hurt his feelings. Please don´t start to discuss this *Edward left to protect Bella* thing - We all know this and it doesn´t change anything.

Chapter 3:

_Daughters are like flowers, they fill the world with beauty, and sometimes attract pests_

**CPOV:**

I put my arm around his shoulder - _"it's alright to cry when your hurt like this you know. It doesn't mean your less of a man if you do." _He shock his head, his long dark curly hair flying losely around his chin. _"I want to be strong for mom" _- he swallowed slightly - and his hands started to tremble. I touched his forehead with my hand - it was very warm, too warm. Was he ill? _"Seth, you feel like you're running a temperature. Are you feeling sick?" _His eyes started to moisten and they seemed to be darker than usual, but this was probably the bleary light of the kitchenlamp. This kid was like my own son to me, his dad is....was one of my closest friends. _"I don't feel sick Charlie, I´m just so...I don't know....so angry somehow. And I m kind of ashamed of it. I should feel sad right now, but I'm just so mad at him....cause he left me and mom alone with my crazy sister and I...." _His hands started trembling again. Maybe I should take him to a doctor just to check on him. I just wanted to wait for his mom and Old Quil to return from the funeral home, so that they wouldn´t worry about him. They both entered the house about half an hour later and I started helping Sue with the paper stuff while Old Quil offered himself to bring Seth to the doctor.

My cell started ringing and I sighed "_Sorry Sue, I don't think they are able to run the stupid station for one freakin' day without me." _I cleared my throat before I pushed the button _"Chief Swan" _- **"Hello Charlie" **a velvety voice greeted me and my mouth fell open. **"this is Edward Cullen, I'm sorry if I'm calling in an inconvenient moment...but..I just need to know"**....there was a light crack in the line, as if he was calling from oversea...**I want to check if Bella....well is Bella really...**his velvety voice cracked. I felt all the blood in my body moving towards my head. My job had made my quite a rational person and I had learned to control my emotion. _"Bella is home with right now - with her new b o y f r i e n d" _- I emphasized the word_."Whats it to you anyway? I don't think that my daughter is anymore of your damn business. You want to check if she's allright?! Why? Did you get bored of Californian-beach-bunnies? Did you think it would be kind of funny to check on your ex-girlfriend back here in Forks?" Don't you dare to call her now - she is just starting to get better. What have you done to her - you little-ivy-league-freak?! She has constant nightmares since you left her in the woods - I've never seen anyone male or female that heartbrocken. You killed her! If I ever find out what you did to her - and you better pray that I won't, because I do have excellent connections to the federal authorities. Don't come near my daughter ever again when you don't have the wish to celebrate your future birthdays in some fashionable orange clothes."_

**"Charlie, I'm so sorry...I didn't ...I could not...if I.... maybe...." **his voice was so low now it was almost a whisper...

**"maybe its better this way...." **

* * *

please remember - reviews are like warm cozy werewolf hugs. You just can't get enough of it :-)


	4. sort of a present

[Disclaimer] If I owned the glorious Twilight universe....

* I would have already watched the Eclipse trailer (can't wait grr)

* My dreams would be worth millions of money

* there would have been much more sexy wolf-pack action in the movie

* Angela would wear contacts and not those ugly glasses

Unfortunatly I don't own anything....every tiny bit of the Twilight universe belongs to the charming Stephenie Meyer. If she would borrow me Jake for a little while if I asked politely? --,--´--

[authors note] feel free to sell any spelling and grammar mistakes that you find on ebay.

_How can you tell the sun not to shine, when clouds exist. How can ask leaves not to fall when wind exists. How can you tell me not to fall in love when you exist._

**JPOV:**

Kissing her felt amazing - like fresh summer raindrops upon my warm skin, running deep down inside of me. Her mouth tasted sweet, just like I always imagined it to be -like sweet apples, vanilla and something that I had no name for...something that was just Bella. And I knew in this moment that I never gonna want to kiss anyone other in my future life than her and if I had to, I'd always miss that nameless flavor of hers. Even if she wouldn't be mine - I would always cherish this moment with her. It would be marked within my soul - like a blind mans memory of the last sunset he watched before everything went dark around him.

She eventually broke the kiss to breath again. Her lips were red and a little swollen and its edges moved up to a very shy adorable smile. _"Wow - this was - this was nice" _I whispered breathless trough my lips. I could bite my own tongue - "nice". What a stupid thing to say about this wonderful experience. She cleared her throat and her cheeks flushed an adorable warm pink.

_"Well I honestly don't know what to say now - I'm a little confused and dizzy right now." _I took her face in my warm hands and stroked her cheekbones with my thumb. What should I say now - I could not tell her "I love you" right now. This was way to soon and I knew that she still wasn't sure about the direction our relationship was taking.

_"You don't have to say anything right now" _-I told her - _"I just want you to know that I really care for you - more than anything in the world. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. If you trust that pixie-leech not to hurt you like her stupid brother, than I'll deal with it." _She won't be here for a long time anyway I thought, maybe she could even help us to deal with that redhead bitch-leech. Not that *w e* couldn't do that job on our own, we were made for this kind of thing. She could watch out for the future of this *Verena* -*Violeta* - who cares whats her damn name, she's just a freaking parasite - and tell us when she was going to start a new attack on Bella. It sucked that the leeches seemed to have this psychic abilities, but this one might be useful. Was this why my grandfather Ephraim Black made this treaty with them, because he knew that they had those?!

_"Bella honey, maybe you should take a warm shower now and try to rest a little bit after. You look exhausted. "_

She nodded her head and I embraced her tightly once again, inhaling the scent of strawberrys and dried saltwater in her mahogany curls. _" You'll be coming back soon, won't you? I'm gonna miss you"_

_"I miss you even more" _- I whispered in her ear before I left her house.

**APOV:**

I sighed as I opend the door of the little shop. One of the few shops I never stepped by when I went on one of my beloved shopping trips. Shopping with Bella had always been such a fun thing to do, that girl didn't have any sense of fashion and she was like puddy in my capable styling-hands. Maybe we could go to Olympia or Port Angeles together tomorrow?

The grey haired saleslady looked up from the "Dogs and Hunting" magazine in her unmanicured hands.

_"May I help you Miss?" _- I forced myself to a little polite smile. _"I don't know, well it's a little embarrassing. My best friend has _this _*d o g* and it really smells bad. I don't know what it is, I've never smelled anythin more nasty than that animal. And she really cares for it." _Dog seemed to be a miracle word for her. _"What kind of dog does she have?" _A freakin werewolf _"Well, a ugly big one. It's not even cute I don't know why she got it" _She only got that *dog* because my stupid vampire brother dumped her_ - "Maybe it's just something thats struck in his fur? We do have some great shampoos for dogs" _

She showed me a variety of bottles and I decided on something that contained lavender. I thanked her for the advice and took some dog-biscuits from her for free.

As soon as I left the shop I went to my car and filled the dogshampoo in a bottle of an expensive shower gel. I would give it too Bella as a present and hopefully she would use it for showering and get rid of that stink.

Bella was in her room when I got back to her house. *Ahh* the hole house smelled like a dog kennel. _"I'm back, sweety and I even got you a nice little present." _She looked at me with her big chocolate eyes. _"Thank you very much Alice, but you don't need to buy me anything. I really missed you." _I put my arm around her and hugged her. _"Missed you too" _

The expression on her face changed suddenly. _"Did you...did you tell him about me?" _she asked hesitantly. I shock my head.

_"He told me that I should just leave you alone and that it would be safer for you to have a normal life, with *normal* friends"_

_"Carlisle convinced him to go on a long journey to south america, Brazil maybe or Chile." _I sighed, cause I really felt bad for him. That guy had been a mess ever since he made that stupid decision about cutting us all off from her life. My poor Jasper almost got depressed himself, because he always had to deal with Edwards dark moods around him.

For her safety- ha ha ha - .....this girl was a danger magnet. She was attracted to danger like magpies were attracted to shiny golden subjects. Only she would befriend with dangerous werewolves. Only she would jump of a cliff -for fun?!!!!

I loved my brother honestly but although he could read peoples mind, he didn't know anything about how emotions worked. Especially Bellas - well, he couldn't read her mind but he should have known better than to think that she would be just fine and go on with her life. He shouldn't have made me stop to watch out for Bellas future, because if I had than I'd seen that redhaired-bitch and would have teared up that ginger-head of hers - like I did with that James-dude.

My eyes glared at the big wolf painting on her wall - Did she alway have this here? I never recognized it before. Stupid dogs I thought. I looked at my small Rolex-watch on my wrist.

In one minutes and four seconds he would call me.....

* * *

please review it makes me really happy.

**In the next chapter the pack is coming up and you all know -once you go pack you never go back- and who would want to anyway?!**


	5. sort of a phonecall

[Disclaimer] If I owned the wonderful Twilight universe....

* Jasper would relax me anytime I want him to

* the Rain-Scene would have lasted fifty minutes not just five ( I wished I'd been one of those rain-drops)

* Edward would not have called to disturb the kiss ( grrr...I could *!* him for that)

* Charlie wouldn't drink that much Vitamin R

....unfortunatly I don't own anything. Every little bit of it is Stephenie Meyers. I'll always respect her for creating such amazing characters

[authors note] feel free to sell any grammar and spelling mistakes on ebay.

## thanks and warm werewolf-hugs to everyone that reviewed and put me on their alert-lists. It means so much to me :-)##

**Chapter 6:**

_Love may be magic, but remember, magic can also be an illusion_

APOV:

_"Sorry, Bella sweety - that Chanel-Shop from Paris is calling me, I have to answer that call." _She looked as if she didn't even know what Chanel was -could that really be? Or as if it was an unrealitic lie. Well, actually I was lying to her right now, but hey that shop called me at least once a month cause I was such a good costumer of theirs. _"Will be back in a minute!" _I apologized and left her bedroom quickly and switched the phone open as soon as I was far enough away for her weak human ears to her me talking.

_"Hello Edward." _I purred softly into the phone. **"Hello Alice." "Rosalie phoned me and gave me the shock of my vampire-life by telling me Bella died by jumping off a cliff and I felt so terribly guilty for leaving her." **

I made up a silent note in my mind never ever to tell my barbie-sister anything trustworthy again in the next hundred years. _"She's allright Edward, I'm at her house right now.... but Edward that girl is a mess she looks worse than ever, she's heartbrocken. We shouldn't have left - and you should really feel guilty for putting her through this painfull crap" _

**"I only left to pretect Bella and you know that Alice ..... I never stopped loving her -and now it's to late...."**His voice broke.My brother was always so melodramatic. Why should it be to late for him? He just had to come back right here -

n o w...._"Edward, don't be such a drama queen. Just come back here right now. She' gonna be so freakin' happy. And we *do* need you here anyway - this readhaired witch-vamp Victoria is back and she' trying to kill Bella!" _** "What? Why didn't you tell me that before?!" **

_"Two reasons my *dear* Edward: First; you told me that you didn't want me to look out for Bellas future anymore and Second; I didn't see anything about it in my visions -just the cliffjump-thing." _**"Why didn't you see anything -what kind of a psychic are you, Alice?" **Man, that did really hurt me like a sharp knife -but I could be mean to. _"Why didn't *you* read Bellas mind when you dumped her in that stupid wood? Hhm? If you had done that you would have known that this girl would never get over you without enormous trouble.... Oh...how stupid of me ....you can't read her mind. What kind of a mindreader are you, Edward?" _I hissed into the phone.

He swallowed and cleared his throat before he answered. **"I'm sorry Alice, never ment to hurt you. Will you stay with Bella tonight to keep her safe? "**___"Of course I will - when will you come back here?" _**"In two days but don't tell her about it just try to keep her safe, Alice...please. And don't tell Charlie - he sort of freaked out when I called him earlier."**

Why did he call Charlie and not me his lovely fortune-telling sister... sometimes I really couldn't understand the way his mind worked. "_I could have told you, that Charlie wouldn't be to pleased to hear from you even without looking into the future." "But don't worry about him ....I'm gonna calm him down, when he comes back here." _**"He said something about Bellas new boyfriend. Alice, is it that Newton dude?! I know he always had such a huge crush on her. I could die of jealousy right now...if I weren't dead already...."**

_"What do you mean *new boyfriend*?!" _Why didn't I? ...Oh right I've got some trouble with my talent right now, because of the stupid mutts. Oh boy, I almost feel normal, not knowing whats gonna happen -like a freakin-normal-vegetarian-vampire. _"I'm so ashamed, Edward. I don't see anything about her right now....it's like her future sort of disappeared... somehow"_

**"Because she's going to get killed by this Victoria bitch?" **_"No, Edward...I can't see Bellas future anymore because she befriended herself with a werewolf! Can you believe that - we leave to get her safe of vampires and she runs into the next mythical creature..." _**"Are you sure it's a werewolf?" **_"Yes ..he's one of those superstitous Quileute Indians. A real freakin werewolf...I mean like..._

_*__**W**__ like in Warrior of their tribe*__**e**__ like in eternal enemy*__**r**__ like in reeking dogs*__**e**__ like in eternal enemy*__**w **__like in wagging tails*__**o **__like in often dangerous*__**l **__like in leash*__**f**__ like in fleas"_

The line went silent for a long moment....and than he spoke trough his teeth **"Keep her safe until I get there.."**

BPOV:

Alice was back in about 2 minutes and she looked a little unhappy and nervous. She sat down at the end of my bed and smiled at me with her prettiest pixie-vamp-smile. _"How do you feel, sweety?" _I swallowed and sighed before I could answer her in a low voice.

_"Tired and confused, but I'm really happy you are back right now. I missed you so much, Alice." _The stupid tears had found out their way out of the corners of my eyes. Why did I always had to cry? It was so embarrassing. I was afraid it would scare her away from me. _"Shh, sweety..don't cry." _She put her cold arm around my shoulder to comfort me. It felt like a hug with an ancient marble-statue of a greek godess. Somehow it felt strange to me, because now I was used to an warm and soft embrace.

An embrace that made me feel almost whole again and trully alive. My stomach started to feel tingly - could it be butterflies?

_"Alice...did you talk to E....to him about this?" _I couldn't even say his name out out...it was as if it was acid on the healing edges of this damned open hole in my chest. Would it never heal again? Could I learn to live with it constantly, to love again with it?

She shook her little pixie head. _"But he will come back to you someday soon...I know that he still loves you with all of his heart"_

Why did she tell me this...just to make me stop crying over him? Was she lying to me to comfort me somehow? He told me that he didn't want me anymore, that I wasn't good enought for him. Crap, I knew I had never been good enough for him - I've got a freakin full length mirror hanging in my bathroom. He was gorgeous - I was plain. He was so much smarter than me - I wasn't dumb or anything...but I didn't speak thirty languages and had a dozen of ivy-league-diplomas. Why should he want me? Why did he want me somehow? Oh yes, because my stupid blood sang to him. That was all - just the freakin blood. I sighed and for the first time since he left I felt something different than that terrible unbearable pain. I felt angry..very angry. I greeted my teeth together and hissed through them.

_"Why are you lying to me Alice, I know that he doesn't love me. He probably never did. Why should he?! It's just the freakin singin' blood that runs through my veins." _She looked shocked as if she couldn't believe my words somehow.

_"Bella, he told me not to tell you this... but I think I have to tell you anyway....Edward only left to protect you. It broke his heart, all our hearts to leave you here. We only agreed because we all want you to have a happy normal life. Normal friends who don't want to kill you because you gave yourself a papercut. Normal friends that won't endanger your life."_

How can you leave someone you love? It's the worst thing you could do to the people you cared about to leave them alone.

Jacob had promised me never to leave and he always kept that promise...even when Sam gave him the order to stay away from me...he managed to fight that stupid alpha order of his pack leader. He would never leave me. The very thought of him was so comforting. I blushed as I remembered the incredibly warm touch of his full lips upon mine. He would always be here for me, would always protect me, just like the sun would always shine in the sky.

_"Alice, I think it is a very stange way to show your love for me by leaving me all alone. I could have been killed by this readheaded "I-want-to-kill-Edwards mate-for-revange-for-my-James" -Vicky. If Jacob and the rest of the pack hadn't been here to protect me.."_

She wrinkeld her nose as I mentioned the pack. Why did she dislike them so much, she never met any of them apart from Jacob. _"As I told you before, werewolves are not a good company to keep with. The humans around them often get hurt by terrible accidents." _How could she dare to judge them?! _"And the humans around the vampires often got eaten up for lunch."_

_"I don't care what kind of mythical creature someone of my friends is...I care about who they are!" _

_"And I know, that they really care about me...especially Jacob.." _I spoke with a tear-choked voice now. _"He was always here for me...he never left...I doubt that he ever could do..."_

_"But now I'm back Bella-sweety, Edward will come back too and the rest of the Cullen family as well. We all love you and we'll proect you and take care of that stupid Victoria-bitch. And than everything will be perfectly fine again, it will be as if those mutts never existed."_

I started to hyperventilate and my whole boy begann to quiver. The walls of my rooms were shaking and moved towards me.

**"It will be as if I never existed, it will be as if I never existed, it will be as if I never existed" **The soft velvety voice repeated in my ears like the rushing of the sea in a shell... **"It will be as if I never existed, it will be as if I never existed..."**

Lights twitched in front of my eyes like little silvery pale rainbows....I tried to breath in fully but my lungs didn't respond....and than somehow my world went black....

_**-------**_

_**She faints...I always wanted to write a fainting scene ....fainting is so oldfashioned and romantic... it always reminds me of ladies in ruffled dresses and their smelling salts -and now I did one. Was ist allright!?**_

Please review and tell me if you like it - it means so much to me and it only takes a few moments to do it.

**-----------**


	6. sort of misunderstanding

[Disclaimer] If I owned the magical Twilight universe.....

* wolves would get their happily ever after

* Emmett would fight with a grizzly in the movie ( whould be awsome to see that don't you think?)

* Edward would have used some hotwax before the cloaktower scene ( 100 points off sexiness for the wolfpack 0 points for the vamp)

...unfortunatly I still don't own anything. Every sparkling vampire and the rest belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. That woman knows how to make girls dream....awesome."

[sorry Alice; Jake won't be very nice to you in this chapter, but it's only because he's worried about Bella. And you actually know that you're my favorite Cullen and I won't let anything bad happen to you. Alright? - little yellow porsh for you and a big hug]

[authors note] still no beta -that gives you the chance to find all my grammar and spelling mistakes and get rich on ebay.

Chapter 7

_We waste time looking for the perfect lover, instead of creating the perfect love  
_

_. _

**JPOV:**

The engine of my car roared like an angry animal as I pushed that old thing to its maximum speed. Why did we had to use the freakin car? I could run much faster than it when I phased, but Sam was afraid that some people could see us in wolfform and might call the police. So he insisted on the car-thing. Stupid Sam and his fuckin' alpha commands...and stupid, reeking bloodsuckers....I thought while I drove my rabbit towards Bellas house. Sam had refused to let me go there on my own. _"Can't risk you to loose your temper on the pixie-leech." _Embry as a true friend had volunteered to go with me, but he didn't really look that happy right now. Maybe it was just because of the crap that Leah had told him when we were phased. That he was a bastard and didn't know who his father was. It was hard to say what was on his mind, he was always so quiet and calm and kept his feelings mostly to himself.

_"You really do like her,don't you Jake?" I mean, why the hell would you go inside a house where a vampire is ...I mean as a human..." _He looked a little bit worried and that annoyed me somehow. _"Listen, Call...you didn't had to come with me. If you want to go home...do so. I do care about Bella..hell I care so much about her." I won't let anything happen to her. The little pixie is a pain in the ass, but she's just an animal-drinking Cullen-leech. You should better worry about that redhead-witch-vamp, that run us off again. Fuck it! Why, does she always get away? "_

_"Jake, I won't go home now, I'm not a coward. Maybe Leah will catch that readheaded-leech the next time..she is such a bitch...but woa..she's a fast bitch...I give her credit for that."_

I parked the car right in front of her house. Charlies cruiser still wasn't there. He was probably still at Sues' trying to help her with the preparations of the funeral. The door was still unlocked...well a locked door wouldn't keep a vampire away.

In the vampire movies I'd seen they couldn't enter your house if you didn't invite them in. But that didn't work with the real bloodsuckers of course. First: because the only thing that was true about the vampire myth was the blooddrinking *arrgg* - disgusting parasites! And Second: because Bella would surely invite the whole bunch of them into her house with open arms.

Embry wrinkeld his nose in disgust as we entered the dark house. _"Oh man I think I'm gonna throw up - how can she stand that smell?" _We went up the stairs towards her room. Maybe she was already sleeping peacefully and the leech had left her alone.

_"Humans can't smell vampires the way we do, Embry. I'm gonna convince Bella to buy some air-refresher if the leech remains to stay here...."_

I kicked the door to her bedroom open and my heart stopped beating, my lungs stopped breathing....

Bella...my sweet Bella was lying lifeless and pale as chalk on the floor and the little pixie-leech was right above her. My vision turned red and my body started quivering angrily. Somehow I couldn't phase. _"Get your fucking hands of her, you parasite. How dare you bite her! If you hurt her..I will...I will rip you to shreds...you little soulless monster."_ I pined her right at the empty wall of the room and tried to make her stop from sinking her fangs in Bellas throat. Why the fuck, did I leave her alone with the leech...I would never forgive myself...never. _"Let me go, mongrel! If you don't want to limp for the rest of your life...I didn't do anything to her. As I told you before...I'm not gonna hurt her...she just fainted....maybe because of that freakin' disgusting dog smell you two brought in here with you." _I growlt angrily at the pixie-leech. Why should I believe her?

_"Embry, check her wrists!" _I commanded with greeted teeth. He responded quickly and examined her delicate pale hands and her neck. _"She got this scare on her right wrist, but I think thats an old one."_ Well, I did know that this was a little reminder of that James-dude, that the Cullens killed last year. Maybe we just came in the right moment before....

I let go of the pixie and rushed to Bella. She was still breathing -that was a good sign. _"Bella, honey can you hear me? Please wake up!" _Never in my life had I been that worried before. She sighed heavily and than her eyelids started to flicker like the delicate wings of a beautiful butterfly. Her voice was barrely a whisper, when she spoke. _"Ja..ke.." _I sighed in relieve. She opened her gorgeous chocolate eyes and tried to lift her head up. _"What happened? Alice...are you here..." _I growlt in my chest. This was so Bella to take care of that freakin monster, that had tried to hurt her. The pixie-leech slapped my hand away.

_"Shh Bella, sweety...everything is going to be fine with you. You just got a little dizzy. Maybe you should eat a little something. Shall I fix you a cereal-sandwich or something like that..but before that we should get rid of those reeking dogs. Fuck it...how may of them are there..."_

The little witch-vamp glared at me with furious black eyes. _"Just wait till I tell Carlisle that you attacked me mutt...than you can throw that freakin' treaty in a dumpster" _

Embry looked worried. Sam would blame him for not holding me back and would shred us both to kimble. _"Well_...he cleared his throat_..."Aline..Amelia...sorry I forgot your name. You are the one who was about to break the truce...when you were getting started having Bella for lunch."_

The pixie-leech gave him a dirty look. _"For your information: I was taking care of her, because she fainted and second I don't feed on humans -just animals and you should know that, mongrel!"_

Bellas voice was barely a whisper, when she spoke _"Please...don't fight..."_

.................

thank you for reading & please review.


	7. sort of a funeral

[Disclaimer] and as sad as it is....I still don't own the wonderful place called the Twilight werewolf-fur and the rest belongs the the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

[authors note] sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes I'm making - I'm not from an English-speaking country so it's quite difficult for me to write in English. Still need a beta *smile*

Team Jacob rocks!

Chapter 8:

_Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same_

BPOV:

I woke up the next morning because the light golden rays of the sun warmed my porcelain face. They felt comfortable and reminded me of Jacobs warmth. He was like the sun - no he was *the* sun....my own personal sun. Maybe you couldn't always see it in the sky, especially not in this foggy town of Forks - but it was always there -like him. Alice was still sitting in the rocking chair at the corner of my room. I had made the guys apologize to her for thinking that she would try to attack me. They weren't to happy about this, but I didn't want to be involved into this whole "mortal-enemies-crap-thing". So I told them that I didn't want to spend any future time with '"dogs" or "leeches" or whatever nasty things they would call each other. _"You are Alice, I told her and he's Jacob and I'm Bella -we all got names and they're meant to be used." _The boys had to leave soon cause they had to run patrol to check for that Victoria-witch. Oh I really wished that they would eventually catch her, so I could stop worrying about her trying to kill me in a slow and cruel way. And I hated to put anyone I cared for in danger, just because of me.

Well, that might sound really strange, but somehow I could really understand her. Losing your soulmate was terribly painful, nobody knew that better than myself. I nearly died, when he...when..Edward left me and James was dead - he could never come back to her again and she had not only a life-time full of grief in her future but the whole eternity. And she was just trying to find a way to bear the pain. Only to see someone else more miserable than herself would make her feel better. All is fair in love and war. There are no rules, that tell you how to deal with a broken heart. I shivered as I thought about what I had done to survive my own. The hole in my chest was still aching - maybe this was a part of me that I had to live with for the rest of my life....

_"Morning Bella-sweety!" _Alice soft voice was like wind on a crystle-glass. I rubbed my tired eyes and recognized that she was holding a big brown plastic bag on her lap. _"It's a new black dress for you sweety. I wanted you to look pretty today." _I frowned and sighed. She was crazy, but in a nice way. I really loved her like a sister.

_"Alice I'm going to a funeral - nobody will care about whether I look nice or not." _She shook her head - allright give me the stupid dress I thought, hoping it wouldn't be something to eye-catching after all. No need to attract any more alertness than necassary. She held up the black chiffon dress in front of me. Well I had to admitt, that it looked beautiful. Very classic with small spagettistrapes - nothing I would have ever choosen myself, but it would work with a plain dark cardigan on top of it. _"Bella I know exactly were your lack of interest in fashion comes from. Charlie is just like you. He left the house about an hour ago like a fugitive, cause I wanted to convince this man, that you can't wear navy colored socks to black shoes." _I laughed at Alice - imagine my poor father in the tiny hands of Ms-Fashion-Cullen-herself. _"The dress is beautiful, Alice, but you shouldn't have bought it. Its nice -but absolutly unnecessary." _She put her delicate cold arm around my shoulder. _"Oh I know that you don't care about your looks and Edward always liked you the way you are...."_ I shivered at the sound of his name, it was still to painful even to hear it. Jacob was great with this, he never mentioned it..always calling him "him" or "the other" trying not to hurt my feelings. Liked me the way i am - what a stupid joke....if Edw...he had liked me the way I was, than he wouldn't have left me. Simple as that. _"I don't want to talk about your brother now, its to painfull for me to endure it." _Her beautiful pixie-face looked tortured. _"He really hurt you - he shouldn't have left at least not like this.... we all shouldn't have.._she sighed..._but I know he still loves you..." _The aching hole in my chest was burning like venomed fire and I struggelt hart not to fall apart._ "Alice I'm not sure if your brother even knows what love is....how could he leave me alone in the woods if he cared for me? How could he tell me that I didn't belong to his....to your world!"_ I was already sobbing by now and hated myself for crying over him again. Alice still hold me in her arms and started petting my messed hair. _"He never felt for anyone before you - never in all of the years since we lived together did he show any interest in any female mortal or immortal. And than there were you...you fascinated him. It was as if he was almost alive again" _

I glared at her with my red swollen eyes. Somehow it felt good to finally talk about this hurt....although the burning pain in my chest was cruel. _"I'm his own personal brand of heroin." _My voice was barely a whisper now. _"And thats what he has been for me...like a drug. And he sent my into kind of a cold detox when he left me." _Thats what we both were...not lovers but addicts...and we both had to learn to live with or without it. That was not the way love should be...love shouldn't be like a drug...it should be effortless, easy as breathing...like ...just like me and Jacob.

_"Your brother is all that I have ever wanted, but Jacob is all I have ever needed." _I whispered so quietly to Alice, that a human might not even have heard it....

She looked at me with sad golden pixie-eyes.. as if she couldn't understand it at all...but really would love to. _"Sweety, you'll always be my best friend....no matter whom or 'what' you love." _I hugged her tightly and than I had to rush to the bathroom to get ready for Harry Clearwaters funeral.

* * *

As soon as my truck entered the secret invisible border of the Quileute rez I felt safe. It was almost like coming home. I drove to the little yellowish church where the funeral service would be held.

Of course I was late...how embarrassing. I tried to open the door as quiet as possible and went to sit next to Jacob and the rest of the pack. _"Look who's finally made it." _he whispered in my ear and giggelt. I gave him a dirty look, what made him almost laugh. Sue Clearwater was standing in front of the dark oak tree coffin surrounded by her children Seth and Leah. They all had their hair cut as short as a military haircut....even Leah who had always been so proud of her beautiful silken hair. Maybe this was kind of a quileute mourning ritual?!

_"I know it's not the right place to tell you this, Bells..." _His voice was very warm and gentle_...."but you do look really pretty today." _My cheeks blushed a delicate pink and I hoped that no one had seen me. What was there to blush about in a funeral service?!

His warm hand was right next to my cold one and although he didn't touch mine I could still feel the heat radicating from his body...just like the sun, I thought...he's really just like my own personal sun.

Embry chuckled next to us_..."What's so funny you idiot -this is a freakin' funeral. Can't you be serious for one hour - thats so impiously!"_ I hissed through my teeth.

_"Sure, sure....I was just thinking what good old Harry would think of this circus here. His fishing friends all dressed up in suits like members_ _of the Italian mafia... wolves trying to flirt with their girlfriends." _He laughed at this and pointed at Jared who had put his arm around a young Quileute-girl with hiplong, bright hair. His eyes never left hers...it was almost magical.

Twenty embarrassing minutes later, the service was finally over and we all went over to Sues to enjoy some of Harrys famous *fish fry* in honor of him. The little Clearwater house was overcrowded and so Jacob and I took our plates outside and sat down in the green swing that was standing on their porch. He ate all of his food and half of mine....I thought it was cute...he was always hungry like a wolf. I giggelt..."_Whats so funny, you little porcelain doll - we can't all live of love and air....although I might try it." _He laughed and smiled at me with glittering onxy eyes. Than he touched my hair back behind my ears and stroked my face with his warm hands. His full lips met mine in a tender kiss. It was overwhelming, like coming home....no not like coming home...much more special....like coming home after been lost in the dark. Butterflies started to fly up in my stomach as his warm tongue snuggelt my bottom lip before I sighed and opened my mouth for him. Kissing Jacob was so amazing....so very different from kissing "him". There were no bounderies, no danger, no holding back....this was the way it was supposed to be....this must be better than heaven I thought....me in his arms, his warm lips on mine, my tongue caressing his mouth, his hands on my delicate back, his warm fingers twisted in my hair....this was exactly where I belonged right now.....

* * *

Charlie drove me home in his cruiser, because I was much to tired to drive myself. Jacob and Sam had to run patrol to keep Victoria away from us. The very thought of her send shivers of fear down my spine. Charlie didn't say much on the ride home...maybe he was still sad about Harry...maybe he was thinking about me and Jake - who had kissed me straight out on my lips in front of my dad when he said goodbye to me. My cheeks blushed as I remembered it.

I closed the door to my bedroom as a soft velvety voice greeted me **"Hello, Bella." **Lights flashed in front of my eyes and the acid overfloated the hole in my chest......because...

sitting right at the end of my wooden bed, smiling that intoxicating crocked smile and looking more beautiful than any ancient greek god of vanity ....was Edward Cullen.

* * *

thanks for reading and please review - it makes me so happy


	8. sort of gravity

[Disclaimer] I don't own the magical place called the Twilight universe. Everything belongs to the very talented Stephenie Meyer.

If I did Bella and Jacob would have been together...cause they're just meant to be.

Team Jacob rocks! This story is dedicated to all of you - cause you know who's the better man for our Bella.

[mind note] the-little-Jacob-in-my-head: _"Chris, can I kill Edward in this chapter please?" _me: _"No Jake, you can't..it's too soon." _

[authors note] feel free to get rich on ebay with all my grammar and spelling mistakes.

# remember reviews are like werewolf-hugs. They leave you breathless and warm your heart to the core ;-)#

Chapter 9

_O Rose, thou art sick!_

_The Invisible worm,_

_That flies in the night,_

_In the howling storm,_

_Has found out thy bed_

_Of Crimson joy;_

_And his dark secret love_

_Does thy life destroy._

**BPOV:**

I tried to remember how to move, how to breathe, how to do anything but stand and stare at him.... the burning pain in my chest held me tight right in this moment without any possibility to escape. Faint...I thought to myself...please heaven let me faint...just to escape away from here.

Somehow my mouth opened, it was more like a reflex than an rational action. _"You're back?" _I whispered and a stream of tears floated my chocolate colored eyes with liquid.

**"Aren't you happy to see me, love? I missed you so much...don't cry, love..shhh." **Cold, marble-like arms embraced me. The sweet delicous smell of his skin was intoxicating like the aroma of alcohol to an addict and I breathed in deep to inhale the source of my dependency.

A part inside of me was screaming in my head - get away! This is gonna hurt you more than you will be able to deal with. The other less rational part of my mind was yelling - shut up! give me my drug....

I tried to free myself from his embrace, it just felt wrong, cold, lifeless...a small shiver of fear ran down my spine.

_"Why are you here? Why the freakin' hell are you here, Edward? You promised you'd never come back." _I sobbed... _"it will be as if I never existed..."_

He looked at me with his light topaz eyes, that reminded me of the eyes of a snake, focussing on its prey.

**"I know, love. But you promised me something in return. Don't you remember? Nothing reckless. That's why I'm here now - cause you broke *YOUR* promise." **

_"Well and that leaves you free to break yours, Edward...what business is it of yours if I'm reckless or not? You are the one who left me in the woods -ready to die." _The hole inside my chest felt like a torture. _"I've only been reckless once in my life - and that was when I allowed myself to fall in love with someone" ..._my voice was barely a whisper now_...."someone like....you."_

**"I only left to protect you...Alice has told you this, hasn't she? All I ever wished for was a *normal* human life for you. But it seems like your to much gravitated towards the world of monsters and magic. So... I came back for you, love."**

_"Stop calling me your "love"...you don't know a thing about love...maybe because you don't know a thing about life."_

His face was still calm, showing no emotions at all apart from that crocked smile, that was almost unbearable to look at.

**"You'll always be my 'love' always....I know you better than you know yourself...Isabella Marie Swan....I will keep you safe...from every danger....whether it's this readhead-witch Victoria, or your own clumsiness or a pack of mythical canines..."**

How dare he say that the pack was dangerous for me...that Jacob or any of his brothers was dangerous for me. All of them were risking their own lives to protect me from Victoria without expecting anything in return. The fact that they weren't human all the time didn't mean that they were soulless monsters. They would never ever hurt me...never, I trusted them completly.

My voice was still shaking but my words were full of poison. _"The werewolves are the reason why I'm still alive...they were here when you were not. They gonna protect me from that evil redread. It's not like you didn't had your chance....but you fucked up and left. You are the one that hurt me by ripping out my heart...and now you dare to come back and tell me...who's dangerous for me!"_

**"Werewolves . are . volatile . they . might . loose . control . if . you . get . them . mad . at . you" **He emphazised each single word as if he was speaking to someone mentally slow.

Cold fingers pinched my arms painfully and his icy breath sent goosebumps upon my neck. **"You still want me, I can feel it...and I'm gonna give you everything you ever wished for....I'm even gonna change you into a vampire, if you still desire this cold eternity." YOU ARE MINE!" **

_"No - she's not -not anymore!" _Suddenly warm hands gently replaced the cold ones and Edwards hart body banged against the brittle wood of my closet, his eyes were pitch black now......

**JPOV:**

So the fuckin' leech had finally decided to return....thank the wolf god above that I'd been running patrol close by her house. I smelled her tears and his disgusting prickly sweet scent....stupid reeking vampire. How dare he frighten her?! How dare he touch her with his filthy, dead fingers! My hands were shaking so strongly it seemed almost impossible to stay calm enough not to phase right here in her bedroom.

_"Are you allright, honey?" _My voice was shaking like my hands. _"Did he hurt you?" _Say 'yes' and I'm going to rip him apart right now - all by myself. I won't need any of my brothers to help me deal with this parasite.

She shook her head, still unable to speak as a desperate sobbing escaped her throat. Fucking bloodsucker - what had he done to her!

**"Nothing - I've done nothing, mongrel. Get your paws off of her, if you don't want to loose them. If you phase now, you gonna hurt her. So let her go!"**

How the hell did the leech know what I was thinking right now. Could he read my mind? Damn it....yet another of those special powers...freaking abnormal Cullen leeches.

**"Their is no need too insult my family, pup. And although it's no concern of yours - I can read that fatous mind of yours."**

His voice was very quiet and soft like liquid silk. Well, I was used to having my thoughts shared and so I did what usually worked fine with my pack. I tought of something that would embarress him - that would teach this parasite a lesson to stay out of my head....

I focused on the kiss I shared with Bella this afternoon....her soft lips beneath mine, her tongue dancing with mine in my mouth, the sweet taste of her breath in my face as my warm lips caressed her neck.....

**"Stop, stop, stop....that's digusting!" **He turned to Bella and frowned... **"I can't believe you let that dog kiss you...like a ..like ..a ..bitch. In front of a house....in the light of day...don't you care about your reputation at all?!"**

She blushed all over her face and the smell of her fresh, warm blood made him inhale deeply. Try to touch her with your fangs leech and I'm gonna...I thought. Her reddened cheeks were burning almost as hot as my own skin.

Her voice was very quiet but sharp as a knife as she spoke towards him _"Id rather be his bitch than be your girlfriend ever again....reputation...what time do you think we live in? The Middle Ages?"_

**"Bella, love...I know you're hurt and confused. And that's totally my fault...but this mutt knew that you were hurt and took advantage of you." **

So he could dump her and leave alone in the freakin' woods, but when I comforted her I was taking advantage of her....what a hypocrite. I showed him the picture of Bella lying in the dark, covered by dried leaves.....broken...because that monster ripped her heart out.

The expression upon his stupid face changed from disgust to anger to pity to finally shame. He moved towards the open window, his eyes never leaving her tortured face.**"I know that you gonna need time...to trust me again...and I will give it too you...we got all the time in the world...but I won't give up....you ARE mine. You were mine before you were his...and so a part of you will always be with me....never with him."**

And than he was gone...suddenly within a blink of the eye. She fall down on her knees, sobbing so heavily it hurt me to the core. Fucking bloodsucker, only came back to poke around in her wounds. I hated him more than any other leech in the world...more than that stupid Violeta...or whatever was her name....

I put one arm around her shoulder, the other below her thighs and lifted her up on the bed. Her mahagony hair covered her beautiful face, which was now floated in fresh tears. Each of them were like jabbing cuts in my own soul. I would never hurt her like that...never._ "Shh, honey...don't cry...he doesn't deserve your tears. Shhh...._I stroked her back and held her close to my warm body. _"Shh....I won't let anyone hurt you ever again..." _She sobbed and cleared her throat. _"I'm sorry, Jake....you shouldn't see me like that...crying over another man..and all the stupid things he said about you. I just wished you didn't had to hear them."_

_"I don't care"...._I whispered into her ear_...."I only care about that he hurt you..."_

My thumbs wiped away another of her rolling tears from her rosy cheekbones...she was so beautiful...even in this moment...with red puffy eyes and all messed up...she was still the most gorgeous female ever to be. I really loved her with all my heart. We were like two magnets constantly drawn to the other one, as necessary as fresh air streaming into your lungs, like the pull of gravity not towards the earth but towards each other. I gazed into her chocolate eyes.....and for the first time in my entire life...my soul felt whole.

* * *

please review and tell me, if you liked it. It really means a lot to me. So use your chance to make a girl smile ;-)


	9. sort of soulmates

[Disclaimer] I still don't own that magical place called the Twilight universe. Every tiny bit of it belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. She "gave birth" to Jacob Black - and I'll always love her for that.

Team Jacob rocks!

#thanks to everyone who's reading this story - please review. It really means a lot to me#

[authors note] I still need a beta. Anyone interested? ;-)

**Chapter 10**

_Nunc scio quit sit amor_

**BPOV:**

He still held me in his gorgeous warm arms when I woke up in the morning. The two of us were cuddled so close together... his chin resting on my shoulder, his hands put around my delicate waist and the fingers of his left hand twisted with mine.

_"Morning sleepy head." _he whispered in my ear. Soft lips caressed my pale neck as I opened my eyes and blinked bleary.

_"Hm...morning...I'm glad you really stayed last night. Waking up in your arms feels quite nice."_

_"Nice"..._his voice was very sweet and soft_..." I think the word "nice" is almost an Insult for this incredible wonder to have you here in my arms. "Can't we just spend the rest of the day right here?" _I giggled. _"Unfortunately we can't. First because my dad_ _actually really likes you and I want it to stay that way and second because I promised Mrs.. Newton to work in the shop today."_

He frowned but than he laughed. _"Alright, honey.... I will sneak out of your window now like some secret lover, so that we don't risk that your dad will feel the need to defend your virtue by using his weapon on me." _I kissed him quickly on his cheek. _"This is not funny, Jacob Black.."_

_"Actually Miss Swan it is - I would love to see the expression on Charlie's face, when he caught me in your bed..half naked..." _*LOL*

I shook my head, but I knew that my dad would be happy for me and Jake. What had he told me that one night when I woke up screaming from one of my countless nightmares? _"You know, sometimes you gotta learn to love what's good for you." _Oh dad, you were so damn right about everything.

Jacob released our embrace and stood up to open my window. There was something different in the way he looked at me - it sent shivers down my spine. His warm dark onyx eyes looked at me like a blind man looking at a rainbow for the first time. And it was the same for me - as if I had walked around this earth blindfold and was now able to finally see *him*. This was so very different from any emotion I've felt before in my life. This was not I love you because...this was just I love without any reason but with all the reasons ever to be.

He smiled at me with my favorite Jacob smile and hugged me tightly for a last time before he jumped out of the window quietly and more graceful than anybody would ever expect of someone his size. I shivered slightly, without my personal sun in my arms the air felt icy cold. My eyes glanced at the alarm clock next to my bed and after a short visit to my bathroom I hurried downstairs to eat some cereals for breakfast before I had to leave the house. My dad was about to leave the house as I almost ran into him.

_"Morning, Bells. I'm gonna go fishing with Billy today. He borrowed that boat from Old Quil for some open sea fishing. Maybe you could come to La Push after your shift at Newton's and we could grill our catch. I'm still trying to convince Sue to let me in_ _on that delicious "fish-fry recipe." "I think that's the biggest secret ever kept on that reservation." _He laughed and I tried to remember how to swallow without choking.

My dad had no clue at all, that the biggest secret of the Quileute reservation didn't had the tiniest bit to do with cooking.

I was in on that secret, now a part of its magic and would keep and defend it forever.

**JPOV:**

_**[** mind of the pack**]**_

I ran into the forest and phased so that I could ran back home faster as in human form. Of course this meant no time for private thoughts but I didn't mind letting them all know how happy I felt right know.

Embry: _*** oh man you stayed with Bella last night - we want all the dirty details -now ***_

Jared: _*** shut up you idiot - just because you can't get a girlfriend doesn't mean....***_

Jacob: _***there are no dirty secrets you moron - I just stayed the night with her because she cried...***_

Paul: _*** oh man she was sobbing over that freakin' leech and just needed a warm shoulder to cry on***_

Jacob: _*** it's not like that...***_

Embry: _*** dude, you know I want you to be happy, but are you sure - she won't run back to him.***_

Jacob: _*** she won't do that ....things are different between us now...somehow...***_

Embry: _*** I just hope her reeking ex-leech will leave you two alone...***_

Paul: _***stupid vampires....maybe we should***_

Sam: _*** don't even try to think about that Paul***_

Paul: _*** but boss, I'm so bored....this patrol running is bullshit, when we never get to fight any bloodsuckers...***_

Embry: _*** if we could eventually catch that redhead...***_

Jared: _*** maybe she has some sort of freakin' extra power like the Cullen pixie***_

Jacob: _*** Like that fuckin' Edward...he can read minds***_

I showed them a little memory of the kiss I showed that stupid bloodsucker, when he was snooping around in my head.

Jared: _*** ha ha....his stupid face ...thats just hilarious***_

Embry: _*** you made out with her after the funeral - and she calls me impiously...***_

Sam: _*** can we focus on our job now? - Jacob can you just try not to think about your girlfriend for a few minutes***_

Jacob: _*** she's my girlfriend - oh I love the sound of that. She's just everything to me...everything***_

Jared: _*** oh man..I know exactly how you feel dude...my Kim is....***_

Sam: _*** welcome to the "happy imprinted werewolves club"***_

Embry: _*** you think he imprinted - but that's impossible. The legends says that you imprint on the person on the first time you see her after you phase...***_

Sam: _*** but just look in his head - she's the centre of his world now***_

Paul: _*** Maybe he couldn't imprint on her because the smell of the leech was still all over her***_

Jacob: _***he just returned yesterday....and if you try to insult my girl ever again...***_

I growled at the silver grey wolf and started to get ready to attack him.

Sam: _***Paul - just shut up...Jake can't you see that he's only tryin' to provoke you...***_

Jared: _*** he's just bored, cause he didn't had any leech-crumbs between his teeth for so long***_

Paul: _*** yeah that's true - I wanna kill some of these freaks. What use is this werewolf thing when we can't kill any of them?***_

Sam: _*** we are wolves to protect the reservation and not to have fun ...and you will apologize to Jacob for Insulting his imprint***_

Paul:_** * sorry... you enamored moron***_

Jacob: _*** I still don't get that imprint thing - why did it happen now? - well I'm happy it did, but I still don't understand *why now****_

Jared: _*** we should talk to the elders about this - maybe there is something about the imprinting, that they didn't tell us***_

Sam: _*** I'm meeting with Old Quil later anyway, he thinks that Quil will phase quite soon. That boy is running a temperature like a volcano***_

Embry: _***I hope he will - I really miss him and I hate lying to him***_

Jacob: _***yeah me too***_

Paul: _*** maybe I can help him a little to phase - make him angry...like you did with me boss***_

Sam: _*** I never provoked you - you always needed some anger management help....***_

New Voice: _*** Oh holy crap I have paws!!!!....what kind of bullshit is this...why didn't I pay attention when they showed us that video about drugs and their side-effects in school. Second time in my life I smoked weed and my brain is already damaged.***_

Embry: _***Quil is that you?!***_

Jacob: _***why the fuck did you smoke weed?***_

Quil: _*** oh god, I hear voices in my mind - I'm having hallucinations***_

Sam: _*** your not going crazy - you just phased into a werewolf***_

Quil: _*** ????? ***_

Embry: _*** just stay right where you are now - we're coming to get you***_

Quil: _*** you mean we're all freakin 'were...werewolves...why didn't someone tell me before?!***_

Sam ordered Jared an Paul to run the perimeter of the rez to be safe while Embry and I started to run through the rainy forrest toward the place where our best friend had finally phased. He was lying on the moisty leaves and shooking his light brown head constantly.

Jacob: _***Quil, we're so happy you finally phased - we know you would do it sometime soon...it's in your blood***_

Quil: _*** I just wished someone had told me before ***_

Embry: _***I really missed your stupid face around***_

Jacob: _*** we're gonna tell your grandfather when we manage to calm you down enough, so that you can phase back to human - breath....in ....out ***_

Quil: _*** Old Quil k n o w s about this stuff?***_

Embry: _*** in fact all the elders do...that's why they are meeting with Sam actually....cause he's the alpha***_

Jacob: _*** Bella will be happy too - that you phased..she felt really bad for you ...being left outside***_

Quil: _*** so you told a chick about this crap...but not me...your own cousin....you're such a...***_

Embry: _*** he just told her cause she's his imprint ***_

Quil: _*** what the hell is an imprint? ***_

* * *

**BPOV:**

I had never been happier to leave the Newton-shop after my shift than today. The engine of my beloved truck roared like a old animal when I tried to push the old thing above its maximum speed. As soon as I entered the border that divided the vampire territory from the land of the werewolves - I felt sort of safe...and at home. This was my home now...my safe place in this world.

I hadn't even stopped the car properly as the door of my truck was suddenly opened, I was pulled outside and hugged into a breath-taking bear hug.

_"Jake...can't ....bre...athe..." _He laughed and smiled my favorite smile for me. Butterflies started to whirring around in my stomach. _"You can't imagine how much I missed you, Bells." "And there's so much I need to tell you. Quil phased today - finally can you believe it? He is a little huffy...cause you were in on the secret before him." _He laughed and his dark eyes were glowing in the fading daylight.

I put my hands around his waist and he wrapped a wisp of my hair around his finger and pulled me closer towards him. My eyes never left his and my heart started beating so loud that I thought he could hear it.

His warm soft lips met mine gently, while he closed his arms behind me. I sighed slightly and opened my mouth as I felt the tip of his tongue caressing my bottomlip. Kissing him felt amazing.....I could do that for the rest of my life....

The touch of his warm tongue against mine sent shivers down my spine. He moaned gently in my mouth as I started to suck on his full lips while my tongue tried to fight with his for dominance and mine surrendered.

I felt dizzy and still breathless when he ended the kiss very sweet and gently, but still held me very close to his amazingly warm body.

Quietly he whispered into my ear ...._"Now... I know what love is."_

* * *

I hope you liked the pack and our beloved couple a little - please review if you did ;-)

Team Jacob rocks!


	10. sort of imprint

[Disclaimer] I don't own this heavenly place called the Twilight universe. Every little piece of it belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. She knows how to make girls dream -I wished I was that cool.

[authors note] this chapter is mainly about the issue of Imprinting. Please tell me what you think about my thoughts on it

# reviews are like warm werewolf hugs - you can never get enough of them#

**Chapter 11**

_I love you not because of who you are, but because of who I am when I am with you_

**JPOV:**

I felt like I was sort of trapped in a dream. You know that kind of dream that is so amazing and wonderful that you are afraid to wake up. And than you realize that you're not dreaming at all - that everything truly happened to you.

That's how it felt like for me. She was eventually mine, like I always wished her to be from the first moment I saw her, when she moved back to Forks. Her tiny hand lay light like a feather upon mine, my arm around her delicate waist and her head rested on my warm chest. We ate salad and grilled fish from one plate while we listened to Quils happy chattering. His grandfather was proud like shit, that Quil had finally phased.

_"He' going to buy me a car! Can you believe that? - a freakin' car." _I laughed at him, it was good that he was part of the pack now. It made them feel even more like family, now that I had my best friend back.

Sam and Emily came over and sat down on the grass next to us -she on his lap, giggling like a schoolgirl when he kissed her earlobe.

_"Guys, when I see you, I just wished I was young enough to phase myself so that I could imprint on such lovely women like you_ _did." _Old Quil cleared his throat and chuckled, than Embry quickly jumped of his chair and offered it to him. I glazed at Bella - her beautiful cheeks were blushed a warm pink - I blushed too, but it was quite difficult to notice it because of my dark copper skin.

The others laughed and I throw a stone from the ground at Quils head, who had no trouble to catch it with his left hand.

_"Well, Old Quil there is something we need to ask you... about me imprinting on Bella".._I started of hesitantly. The old man nodded and smirked at me.

_"Yes"_..Sam encouraged me... _"We want to know why his imprinting was so different from mine and Jareds." "This might be helpful for the others in the pack that might imprint in the future..."_

_"Actually"_...Old Quil began.... _"Every imprint is different from the other...because every love is different from the other while at the same time...they're all the same 'cause every love on earth is the same."_

_"Why do you think that you're imprinting is so much different than that of your brothers, Jacob? Because your imprint is not a girl from the tribe?"_

I quickly shook my head before I answered him. _"Well, the others imprinted on the first time they saw the woman after they phased and I have seen Bella dozens of times afterwards and didn't imprint on her until yesterday."_

Old Quil turned towards Sam. _"How did you feel about Emily, before you imprinted on her?" _Sam looked irritated. _"I don't know what you mean. I didn't feel anything for her before I imprinted. As you know...I was dating Leah Clearwater at that time".."and I" _...his voice became very low, as if he was ashamed to admit that in front of Emily_...."I truly loved Leah. And than the imprint hit me like a huge magnet pulling me towards it..and I was unable to fight against it."_

The white haired man nodded his head and sighed. _"So you were not in love with her at all before you imprinted - and I _suppose _that it was the same for Jared. You imprinted on girls that were strangers to your hearts. Your souls were not prepared and used to the deep love that was always predestinated for you to feel for them."_

He smiled and than he frowned as if he had to think of a proper way how to describe the following to us.

_"Bella, what happens to your skin when you go and sit in the sun?" _She gave me an confused and irritated look before she answered him. _"I don't know...usually I don't tan...so it just gets red like a tomato and than starts to burn like fire...so I usually avoid it ..."_

I didn't understand what the hell her skin color had to do with the imprint - _"Listen, if this about Bella not being Quileute than you should know that I don't give a shit about it. I love her just the way she is - porcelain doll skin included."_

Embry and Quil chuckled. _"I think he meant something else with this...that her pale skin is not used to the sun, that's why she gets sun burn while we can sit in the sunlight forever without any harm but this beautiful copper skin that the ladies like so much.." _Embry giggled. I still didn't get it. _"I still don't understand." _I confessed. _"I don't see any kind of connection between this."_

_"You see, Jacob"..._Old Quils voice was quiet and very melodic... _"That's what its like with the imprint - you already *did* love Bella before you imprinted on her, even before you became a protector at all. Your heart was so filled with all the emotions, that you are supposed to feel for her. Just like our skin is used to the rays of the sun. There was no need for a sudden imprint, because your souls were already connected." "You two were always meant for each other...you're like two sides of the same magic." The imprinting was sort of a natural consequence for you, to protect your love for Bella. So that you're wolf-soul is just as bound to her than you're human soul. If you had imprinted on someone else you wolf soul would have been split apart from you're human soul - cause you had never been able to stop loving her." _

Suddenly his words started to make sense to me...she was always meant for me, like I had always been meant for her and there was nothing whether in a sane or in a mythical world that would be able to come between us.....

* * *

**BPOV:**

Jacob and I decided to tell our dads about the change in our relationship, as we both know that it would be impossible for us to keep our feelings for each other from them.

While we walked hand in hand towards them I couldn't stop to think about the last time ...well..actually the only time before...I told my dad I had a boyfriend. His first reaction on me dating Edward was buying me several cans of pepperspray -I still laughed at that. It was as if my dad unconsciously had always known, that there was something wrong with him. He never trusted Edward, although he didn't know his secret at all. He just sort of felt like there was something deeply wrong with that bronze haired guy with the perfect manners.

But this ...this ...was something else...not only did he trust Jacob...he loved him like a son of his own. Would that change, if we told him about us? I couldn't imagine it.

Jacob felt that I was a little nervous, squeezed my hand tighter and smiled at me. _"You don't need to be nervous, honey. Our dads may be old...but they're not completely blind, you know."_

I kissed him softly on his warm cheek, there was no one else in the world that understood me better than Jacob. He always knew what was up on my mind....without reading it. He just cared about me and was considerate. I loved that about him, that I didn't always had to explain my feelings. I was not good at it - a habit I inherited from my father.

Billy was sitting next to Charlie on the small sofa...their heads focused on some stupid Icehockey game on TV.

"Hi dad!", we both greeted them at the same time and laughed as they both looked up. Billy was grinning from one cheek to the other while Charlie raised one eyebrow. My hand started to sweat. Why the hell was I so nervous?! Jacob swallowed next to me and cleared his throat. _"Dad...Charlie..Bella and I....we have something to tell you...it's a piece of very good news and we really hope that you two are gonna be happy for us." _His voice was very gentle when he continued to speak. _"I love her..I think I always have and now she loves me back and I couldn't be more happy. Charlie, I promise you to take care of her and to protect her...I will never ever hurt her, you can count on that."_

Somehow I wished I had brought a camera with us...the expression in my fathers face was priceless. At first there was surprise, than..what was it ..relief?!...than hesitation....and finally joy. He hugged Jacob for a moment and smacked him lightly on the head.

_"Was about time ...you brought her to her senses, kid. You know, to tell the truth, I really wished that she was still my little seven year old girl, that told me how gross boys are...but since apparently ...that time seems to be gone...I'd rather see her in your arms than in those of any other guy." _A huge rock dropped of my heart and I embraced my dad, tears rising up in my eyes, cause I felt so close to him at that moment.

It took us three a minute to realize, that Billy had left the living-room. Where did he go? Was he not happy about the fact that Jacob and I were dating. I was pretty sure, that Old Quil had told him about the Imprint.

_"Billy?" "Dad!" _We all started to yell for him. And than we heard a strange noise from his bedroom. Jacob and I moved to the small room at the right side of the hall. As we opened the door loudly, we recognized that the whole bed was covered with dusty plastic bags and several shoe boxes.

_"Dad, don't you think, that this isn't the right moment to clean up your closet? What the hell are you doing?!"_

Billy frowned...than he looked at me...than to Jacob and a huge smile flashed across his wrinkled face.

_"Isn't it obvious what I'm doing?" _He chuckled... _"I'm searching for your mothers ring!"_

* * *

thanks to everybody who reads this story,

thanks to everybody who shares my love for Jacob and the pack

and thanks to everybody that believes that Jacob and Bella are just meant to be -like I do --,---´--


	11. sort of a curl

[Disclaimer] I don't own that wonderful place called the Twilight universe. Every tiny bit of its amazing characters belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

I'm just a girl that likes to dream a lot...mostly about Twilight stuff to confess the truth!

[authors note] this chapter is rather short and is more to see like an introduction of the things to come...

***me watching that sneak peek trailer of Eclipse = emotional orgasm!!!!! I nearly cried....Jacob looks hot - and Edward...well I don't want to insult anyone .... but if I were Bella Swan....yeah ....you know ...***

Choose Jacob! = choose life!

Team Jacob rocks!

**Chapter 12**

_Love doesn't make the world go 'round; love is what makes the ride worthwhile_

**APOV:**

There is a town called Lovesick-City and my brother is its mayor. I had spent nearly 9 hours shopping in the mall, but I still felt pissed. Edward had totally fucked up. Come on, how difficult can it be for a vampire to win a human heart back?

*We* are supposed to be more than very attractive for them. Everything about us invites them in....our faces, our bodies....even our smell.

There were only two possibilities why this crap happened. First my brother was an idiot 'cause he ruined everything by leaving her and second that mutt used some kind of werewolf magic to make her fall for him. The first possibility was a nearly a fact, but I wasn't really sure about the second.

I didn't know much about werewolves...just that they were our mortal enemies and that they smelled worse than every wet dog could do.

But what I did know for sure was....I was definitely not going to give up Bella for that stupid mongrel....

My brother went all catatonic, when he returned from Bella. He just locked himself in his room and started humming that corny lullaby he wrote for her all over again.

I kept on looking for Bellas future in my visions, but it was useless as the dog was now part of her future - and that meant her future was as black for me than his.

_"She won't come back, when you sit in there." _- I yelled through his closed door - _"why don't you act like a man and fight for her!"_

Somehow I managed to plug the dozens of shopping bags into the much to small trunk of Rosalies M3.

And than it happened....suddenly like the movement of a butterfly's...as it always did....the world around me started to disappear and something different appeared in front of my light golden eyes. It only lasted seconds and in a way it was like seeing a movie inside my head that was played much to fast.

_**....Edward.... standing in the golden sunlight with pitch black eyes full of hatred....than the sound of breaking marble....the ripping of bones....a strange sweet smell....and finally the last picture....the ginger red hair of Victoria covering her smiling lips....**_

I didn't know how long I stayed in that parking lot...maybe it were seconds or minutes or hours...time moved around me like waves of the oceans moved towards the shore.

As I had managed to calm down my breathing I dialed Carlisles cell - "Carlisle...something terrible is going to happen..."

* * *

**JPOV:**

The little curl shimmered in the sunlight like flames of fire, sparkling in any color of red that existed...ruby, ginger and strawberryblonde. I twisted it around my fingers and closed the fist of my right hand tight around it.

_"That's all you could get of her? Just the stupid wisp of hair?" _I nearly growled at Leah and Embry.

The two of them had returned from a night of patrol running and had almost caught the fuckin' redhead-leech.

Leah was the only one in the pack who was fast enough to catch her - well...almost fast enough. I just wished she had ripped her leg out....or an arm...or her neck....but she just ripped her hair out...like a...yeah...like a bitch fighting another one.

Embry glared at Leah and than cleared his throat before he spoke. _"It's not like we had much time to think about what to do with her." "The way she ran off - that's just not normal...even for a vampire."_

Leah frowned _"if the stupid leech would just know...that she's doing the revenge stuff for nothing - than she would probably piss off. And I could stop spending time with a bunch of assholes and my freakin' ex in my head."_

I rolled my eyes and Quil and Jared who were sitting next to me started giggling. She gave them a dirty look and slapped Quil with an empty can of soda on the head.

_"Stupid bitch!" _Jared looked up from his cell...probably texting to Kim right now. _"What do you mean - she's doing the revenge stuff for nothing? You now, that she wants to kill Bella...if that freakin' leech would try to get near my imprint...." _

She shook her head and answered in a sarcastic voice. _"The redhead gives a fuck about your imprint ...or Jacobs....she wants to kill her because she thinks that Bella is in love with that other leech." "Eye for an eye... cause that Cullen-leech killed her mate."_

_"I don't think that it would stop her, if she knew that they split up." "She wants to hurt Edward Cullen and he does want Bella back." "He still loves her." _Embry answered her and sighed.

_"If we could just figure out, how to stop her." "She is a danger for every human in the area - fuckin' bloodsucker."_

We had to find a way to catch her...we just had to, because the very thought of that leech hurting my Bella nearly killed me.

I decided that I had to be even more protective that I already had been. Things had changed..she wasn't only the girl I loved with all of my heart...she was my imprint.... the miracle of my presence... the wonder of my future...the joy of my existence.

She was all that I was and all that I would be and I would be everything for her...do everything for her. I would become everything she needed me to be...whether it was a lover or a protector....

It had only been a couple of hours when I had seen her last, but I could already feel the beginning hurt from the separation. Jared had told me that it was the same for him and Sam. The connection between the imprinted couple was so strong, that it was nearly unbearable to be apart from each other.

_"Come on, Jacob. Just drive to Forks and stay with her. You won't be much useful for us anyway, when you're always worrying about the safety of your imprint." _Quil ensured me and snapped me on my shoulder.

The others nodded and agreed with him and I thanked them with a light smile upon my lips.

I ran to my car and started the roaring engine...the little red curl lay still in my fist....

* * *

thanks for reading


	12. sort of a secret

[Disclaimer] I still don't own the wonderful Twilight universe. Everything belongs to the very talented Stephenie Meyer.

She "gave birth" to Jacob Black and created one of the most fascinating fictional characters ever to be - that's why I love her forever.

Team Jacob rocks!

**Chapter 13**

_If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden_

**JPOV:**

She was standing at the the old rusty metal sink, her tiny hands covered in huge pale green plastic gloves and her beautiful full lips were humming some countrysong that she was listening to on her I-pot while doing the dishes.

A smile flushed over my face, cause I felt that happy to see her again. I gently put one hand on her shoulder and than hugged her tightly with both arms from behind and planted soft featherlike kisses on her neck. It was so good to feel her close to me again.

She leaned towards me and turned her head so that I could cover her velvet soft lips with mine. Kissing her felt amazing.....the touch of her cooler tongue on mine,the scent of her sweet breath... that was so Bella and no one else ....and the delicious taste of her mouth. I wanted to kiss Bella for the rest of my entire life.

_"Jake, I missed you." _She whispered breathless into my warm face. _"I really did - it feels so wrong to be apart from you...even just these few hours."_

_"That's the imprint - we are meant to be together now....always." _I sighed. Somehow I wished I could convince our dads to let her live with me in La Push. Charlie would get sort of a heartsattack if I suggested it and I couldn't stop grinning, when I imagined his red face, 'cause I was stealing his 'little girl' away from him.

My dad was cool with Bella living with me, but this was probably because *he* did know that I imprinted on her and that my relationship with Bella wasn't just some stupid teenage-crap.

My eyes caught the small fragile golden chain hanging around Bellas beautiful pale neck. At the end of that chain...kept close to her heart was my mothers wedding ring. Billy had made me swear to any god above, that I would never ever tell my sisters, but somehow mom wanted me to have it for the girl I loved.

The wedding band was far to big for her small ring finger and so she decided to wear it on a chain so that the engraving wouldn't have to be damaged by making it smaller.

I couldn't read the Quileute letters that were written inside the ring, but my dad had told me what they said.

_Sarah Ateara Kwop kilawtley - stay with me forever_

There weren't many things I remembered about my mother, sometimes I even had trouble to picture how her face looked like. Her eyes were a dark brown like mine and she was very pretty - a proud, ebony-haired Quileute woman.

Me sitting on her lap, my wet face hidden in that dark silken hair and her soft deep voice humming some comforting cradlesong in our melodic native tongue - that was the only true memory I had of her.

Bella gently closed her fist around the ring._ "I'm sorry about your mom - I know that she would be proud of you...I just wished I could tell her how much you mean to me."_

_"Just wished I could tell her how I feel about you"_,I whispered into her ear before I kissed it. Somehow I could feel her body shiver slightly under the touch of my warm lips. My tongue tasted the fresh salty pearls of sweat on her soft neck while I caressed her delicate back with my hands. She sighed and ran her fingers through my fresh cropped black hair. Closer...was all I thought...I want her to be closer...as close as my own skin. My left hand gripped her small hips while the other started to stroke above the small pale stripe of bare skin between her Jeans and her t-shirt. I wasn't planning on rushing her into anything...being close to her just felt natural...easy as breathing.

The front door was opened loudly and I planted a last tender kiss upon her cheek.

_"Hey...kids." _Charlie greeted us when he entered the kitchen. _"Are you staying for dinner, Jake." _I nodded...cause I still felt a little to exited to speak probably.

Bella laughed at him _"If our fridge can cover up with his appetite. He eats like a wolf." _I nearly choked and Charlie hit me on my back while he chuckled. _"Growing boys are always hungry." _I stated.

_"Jake why don't you join me watching that basketball game while Bella prepares the wolf-dinner for us?" _I nodded and kissed her on her forehead before I left her alone marinating some steaks, while she was singing that countrysong to herself again. She couldn't sing one proper note, but to me her voice sounded more beautiful than the whisper of leaves in the wind.

As I glared to Charlie I could see that he looked nervous, but I couldn't think why the hell he should be.

Finally he cleared his throat before he started to speak. _"Well, you do know that I like you...very much in deed...and I know that you love my daughter. I wasn't born yesterday and I know that times have changed.." _He sighed as if he wished that they hadn't.

_"I just want you to promise me that the two of you are going to be responsible - me and Billy we are far too young to be someone's grandfathers." _He giggled at that, but somehow it didn't sound amused.

My face reddened a little and I was happy that you couldn't see it properly because of my dark copper looking skin.

_"It's not like I want to rush things with her - it's just...that.." _- _"Just that you are sixteen - and she is older than you..... although nobody can see that...she looks like a little doll next to you. You two are so different on the outside ...but I know that you make her happy...somehow you're like an emotional sun to her. She leans towards you and you warm her heart, making her whole and more herself than she has ever been with that Cullen jerk." _My hands started to quiver a little as he mentioned that freakin' bloodsucker, so I put them into the pockets of my hoodie.

There was one thing that I knew for sure....I was never going to let that leech come near Bella ever again.

**BPOV:**

I could still feel the warmth of his lips on my skin. The memory of it sent unknown shivers down my spine and the butterflies in my stomach seemed to be dancing. It was a nice feeling, unknown cause I had never felt like this before - not even with Edward. Suddenly I realized that it didn't hurt me anymore when I thought his name. Why should it - it was just a name...not more than a fading remember of a strange dream. On the other side it felt so natural to be close to Jacob - cause our love for each other was so natural, there was no need to hold back, no lines that couldn't be crossed and no risk of danger in a loss of control.

I wanted to keep him close to me...as close as my own beating heart in my chest...

The phone rang and I sighed slightly before I picked it up. _"Swan residence." _and than I froze.

_**"Bella, it's me." **_Alice greeted me with her light crystal-bell like voice. _"Hello, Alice." _I sighed and prepared myself for a very unpleasant conversation about her brother.

_**"You know, I feel kind of stupid to ask you this..but are you alright? I can't see your future anymore, because of that...well you know because of whom."**_

_"Actually I'm very happy right now - and I'm sorry that I hurt your brother, but this is the path I've chosen to take. I choose life and Jacob." "He.."_ I hesitated for a moment, cause I wasn't sure how to tell her about the imprint_..."he makes me feel whole....like I'm exactly right the way I am."_

_**"Bella, sweety..but he's a not a normal human... I understand that my stupid brother fucked things up and I can't blame you for not wanting him back. But couldn't you get yourself some normal unmythical boyfriend? Someone that doesn't reek like a wet dog?"**_

I chuckled. _"Honestly, he smells pretty good to me - somehow like cinnamon - I can't get enough of it." _She made a noise as if she was about to throw up.

_**"I'm calling because I had some strange visions about the freakin' redhead fighting with my brother..." "I think, sorry that I'm not sure"... "that she is still planning on killing you - so please be careful." And there is something else I saw in a vision, but I can't tell you about it on the phone."**_

_"Well, if it's important you should tell me Alice, 'cause I'm not going to be able to meet with you until the pack catches Victoria." "They are like family to me now and would protect me with their own lives."_

She sighed and mumbled something like "stupid pack of mutt's." but it was much to low for my weak human ears to be heard.

_**"Just try to remember this Bella - sometimes the keys to secrets in your life are right in front of your eyes...every day - but you can't see them until something is turned around ..."**_

_"That doesn't make any sense to me, Alice." _She laughed her crystal bell laughter. _**"I told you, that I couldn't explain it to you."**_

_"Take care, Alice. And don't worry about not seeing my future - just because you can't see it doesn't mean that it' s not going to be there." _I laughed slightly and than I hang up the phone still thinking about the keys in front of my eyes....

* * *

Thanks to everyone who's reading - I'm really happy about anyone who is interested in my story.

# reviews are like that sneak trailer of eclipse - they make you scream..."more, more, more"#


	13. sort of plans

[Disclaimer] I still don't own the magical place called the Twilight universe. That honor belongs to the very talented Stephenie Meyer.

# guys somehow all that tiny little sneaks of Eclipse make me feel like a junkie drooling for its next fix.

I really loved that sneak peek "behind the scenes of eclipse". It's gonna be awesome.#

# Question time - apart from our beloved couple who's your favorite character of the whole twilight saga?#

:-) mine is Leah Clearwater and I'm really looking forward how she will be portrayed in the movie :-)

# big werewolf-huggzz for everyone that reviewed and put me on their alert-lists. It means the world to me, that someone wants to read the stuff I bring down to paper, cause I know that I'm not such a good author #

**Chapter 14**

_I think about you constantly, _

_whether it's with _

_my mind or my heart_

**JPOV:**

She stared outside her window, as if she was daydreaming or rather intensely thinking about something. There was a little crease upon her forehead, that was making her face look very concentrated. _"Are you alright, honey?" _I asked her and touched her shoulder gently with my warm hands.

Her mood calmed suddenly and her lips twitched into that beautiful smile of hers that made my heart melt to its core.

_"Sure, sure." _I loved that she absorbed that saying from me. "I was just _thinking about the stuff Alice told me on the phone, yesterday."_

_"Alice saw Edward fighting with Victoria ..." _Her soft voice was shaking as she told me about the visions of the pixie-leech.

My hands started to quiver slightly as she mentioned both of those freakin' bloodsuckers in one gasp. I couldn't endure the thought of any of them coming near her. Somehow I wished they would really fight each other and get killed meanwhile...... two "problems" solved at once.

Maybe I just had to learn to be more patient - the pack would catch the redhead leech someday. And I and the others would be able to protect her until that day came when we could finally destroy all the bloodsuckers stone-like pieces in a burning fire.

I didn't understand why the little pixie had to tell Bella about her stupid brothers "plans" anyway. Was she trying to make Bella feel guilty for not taking the fucker back? Or probably she was lying to her...trying to touch Bellas warm heart and make her go see that freak and hold him back. I felt trembles of anger rise down my spine as I thought of him being in the same room as her.

_"You don't have to worry about a thing, Bells. I.. we will keep you safe..." _She frowned and shook her head.

_"I'm not worried about myself. What if she hurts him..." _That was so Bella - always thinking about others more than herself even about that soulless monster who ripped out her heart.

In a way this was like a constant threat, cause she still cared about the freakin' bloodsucker. I was sure, that she was never going to run back to him. What we had was much more than love - our souls belonged together for the rest of their heartbeats.

Somehow there was still a part of her that belonged to him....that cared for him even if it was not in the same way than before...

It would hurt her, if anything happened to him and that meant I could never ever kill him, as much as I wanted to rip his bronzehaired head off his lanky body. All I could do was keep him away from her - and that should turn out easily, cause she refused to see him any time soon. So the plans of the little witch hadn't worked out the way she probably hoped them to...

_"Just cause she sees them fighting in her visions doesn't mean that this is truly going to happen." "Maybe she even lied to you about the vision. She wants you to worry about him..."_

Bella glared at me with surprise and than she started to look quite angry. _"You mean, she just made the whole thing up, cause she knew I would worry about him if she told me? Oh crap, that's so mean..."_

I embraced her tightly and started to caress her mahogany curls to help her relax. _"Just try not to think about them to much...I can see how it hurts you and your pain is like my own..."_

She sighed and than she turned her head so that I could kiss her amazingly soft lips with my warm ones... trying to make her forget about all the dangers in her precious life.

**BPOV:**

I couldn't think properly as I felt his full warm lips on my mouth. The world around me seemed to disappear when ever we touched. In a way it always was as if the two of us were the only remaining people on earth. I didn't know that it was possible to be so close to another human being without the fear of loosing myself. I didn't relay good to people..I had serious trouble to let anyone get near me emotionally...but Jacob was like a safe harbor. No matter what kind of sorrows where upon my mind...he always managed to wipe them away like fresh tears running down my cheeks.

And he was so right..it didn't mean anything if the vampires would fight each other....this was in a way just part of their nature. The pack would protect me and wouldn't 't let any of them get near me, not matter what kind of sneaky tricks they used.

But there was still the second vision Alice had told me about. The one about the secret in front of my eyes. What the hell did she mean with that?!

_"She told me about a second vision that she had...about some kind of secret in front of my eyes." _He chuckled slightly and smiled my favorite smile to me. _"Maybe she meant the secret of the imprint. Like I was always here..right in front of your eyes..but you couldn't see me...not in the way you see me now..."_

_"I don't think she knows anything about the imprint and although this is a wonderful idea about it. I'm quite sure that what ever this mysterious vision is about, it can't be about you. She can't see anything about you...I wonder why it is that way."_

_"The legends don't say anything about it...although some of them mention cold ones with special abilities apart from the usual of their kinds."_

_"Leah and Embry nearly catched that Violeta..Verena..what ever is her damned name. She even managed to rip some of her reddish hair out." _He showed me the little red curl, that he had put carefully into a white paper tissue. They had been so close to get her, so close of me being free of her evil threat...

Once again I felt the fear moisten my brown eyes...I swallowed and tried to breath in deeply to calm myself. I knew that my tears would hurt him too and I would rather hurt myself than him ever again. He didn't deserve to see me unhappy and worried like this. Jacob was doing all that he could do to protect me and I trusted him with my life.

He embraced me tightly and started humming some comforting song in his native tongue...his voice was very deep and warm like his body and it helped me to relax again.

_"Sorry...that I'm always crying in front of you..." _He wiped away one last rolling salty pearl from my chin with his thumb. _"Don't have to be...I hate seeing you unhappy...but I'm glad when I'm here to wipe those tears away."_

_"Bella, honey do you have to work tomorrow?" _He was trying to distract me and that was a good thing. I really needed the extra money I earned in the Newton-Shop although Mike was just annoying with his silly attempts to flirt with me.

Jacob giggled..like he already knew what I was thinking about. He really knew me...

_"Maybe I should show up during your next shift and give that little Marshmallow-Mike a little kissing scene to help him understand that he should try to focus on somebody else..."_

I frowned, but than I couldn't resist to laugh... _"Mike is alright...a little annoying maybe...but he's loyal and I like him...just as a good friend. And once he get this fact in his head we'll get along."_

_"But I'm not working tomorrow - they are training a new girl...I think she's Mrs. Newton's niece and they can't afford to pay us both. It's really stupid cause I need the money to stock up my college fund." _

It was my own fault, that this fund was almost as dry as a desert lacking the rain time for years. I had spent the money on parts for the motorcycles Jacob had repaired for me...

Getting another part-time job was quite difficult in a small town like Forks. I couldn't work as a waitress cause I was to clumsy...

_"Maybe I have a job for you...but it's on the reservation. Well that means that we could see each other more...plus it is much more easy for us to keep you save there....with the treaty and everything..."_

_"What kind of job?" _Please don't say waitress..I don't want to embarrass you by spoiling hot coffee over anyone you know...

_"It's in the souvenir shop that the Clearwaters run....Sue could surely need some help and as you know Leah is busy hunting bloodsuckers with us."_

I loved the idea if working with Sue...she was a fascinating woman...so proud and strong...and with a kind heart like I've never seen it before...

_"That would be really great...can we go and ask her right now?" _He smiled at my new enthusiasm and chuckled.

_"She's on a council meeting-trip down the Makah rez...with my dad over the weekend..but we'll ask her as soon as she gets back on monday."_

So his dad also wouldn't be home tomorrow. I didn't know why but somehow the thought of being alone with Jacob made me nervous...

_"So...as you are not going to work for the Newton's this saturday and Quil volunteered in taking my patrol....he's so thrilled about the whole werewolf-thing....would you like to join me on a little motorcycle tour. I would really love to spend some time alone with you...away from all this stuff we have to deal with. Just some adventurous fun for the two of us?"_

His face was glowing from the excitement to get away from Forks and La Push. I stand up on the tips of my toes and kissed him lightly on his chin.

_"I'd loved to do that....I would go anywhere...as long as you come with me..."_

* * *

tell me if you liked it. next chapter will be the motorcycle trip and I'm really looking forward to it.

thank you so much for reading :-)


	14. sort of closer

[Disclaimer] I don't own this heavenly place called the Twilight universe. Everyone of its amazing characters belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

If I did - Bella and Jacob would have been together in the end -cause that's how it was meant to be...

[authors note] So our beloved couple is going to get closer together physically..no not that close ..but very close...if you know what I mean. I tried to make it sweet and not to smutty. It's about making love not making a cheap porn. I just think that their relationship is natural and sex is a natural part of a relationship.

I understand that people have different kind of morals - so if you don't like LEMONS ( off topic : can anyone explain to me why it is called Lemons?)

just don't read the part between this indication #*#*#*#

It's not essential to understand the rest of the chapter. Well if you decide to go for the whole fun - please let me know what you think about it, as it's my first try in writing a LEMON.

- Sorry about the long note - and now I hope you are going to enjoy the chapter -

**Chapter 15**

"_Love is the condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own"_

**BPOV:**

When Jacob picked me up in the morning Charlie had already left the house to the station. So there was no need to hide the motorcycles from him. It wasn't very warm today, but the sun was already shining between the dozens of white clouds that covered the sky above us. Well I didn't care to much about the sun above me....I had my own sun right next to my side.

I recognized a huge wooden basket that was fixed at the end of his black Harley. _"What's that?" _

He grinned at me...oh god how I loved his smile. _"Emily was worried I would get to hungry during our trip...and would probably_ _eat you...ha ha.." So she made us some sandwiches and muffins."_

I chuckled_..."Well that's really nice of her...we should bring her a present the next time we see her. She's always so kind and takes care of you all."_

He kissed me softly on my lips and hugged me tightly. _"So where are we going, Jake?" _

_"I won't tell you...there is something I discovered during on of my patrols and I always wanted to show it to you. It's about 3 hours north of the hot springs." "We are hiking?!" _My face must have looked almost as shocked as my voice sounded. I hated hiking...oh dear god...I was so clumsy...and the thought of walking over stones and roots...each of them equaled a mean trap to fall over and embarrass myself. He giggled_..."Honey, I know you quite well...I would never let you wander through the forest on this two beautiful left feet of yours. Plus I know how slow you are from our former hiking trips. Actually you are gonna ride there."_

_"On the bike?! Jake we can't run the bikes in the forest....all the trees..." _He giggled again. _"No...you aren't gonna right the bike...you gonna be riding on my back...Do you think that will be alright for you?" _I nodded cause I didn't really know what to answer.

We parked our bikes near some huge oak trees near the hotsprings. He put the basket with the food into my hand and kissed me on my forehead. _"I'll be right back - please don't move...I don't want you to get lost in the woods...like Little Red Riding Hood" _He chuckled..I laughed at him _"I'm not afraid of the big russet wolf." _He giggled and kissed my cheek before he disappeared behind the huge trees.

A few moments later he was back...now in wolf form. It was the first time I had seen him as a wolf after he imprinted on me...somehow it really touched my heart to the core. Had his wolf always been so beautiful? So graceful, strong and proud - his wolf was the symbol of his soul and as I loved his soul forever...I also loved its visual reflection...

I sat down on his back and buried my face in his warm soft fur.... I loved his smell....like cinnamon and cedar wood...it was the best scent on earth.

He ran quickly through the forest, the leaves crunched under his paws, the wind blowed through my hair...but with him I felt safe.....

As he finally stopped I recognized that we were at the opening of a cliff cave that was covered with leaves and moss. He entered the cave and was back out as a human within the blink of an eye. The guys were right - phasing was natural to him...nobody in the pack could do it as easily as him.

He smiled at me and covered my face with kisses. _"We are lucky...she's not here right now...come on in." _He took my hand and guided me into the dark cave....inside of it it was very warm...and much more lighter than I expected it to be. I realized that it was because of the burning torch at one side of the walls.

And than I saw them...looking so tiny and dinky it touched my heart. Two little sandy-colored wolf-babies were moving around in the cave...wobbling towards us. They didn't seem to be afraid of us at all. _"Oh...they are so...cute.." _He embraced me from behind and kissed me on my cheek. _"I knew you would love them...we can't stay very long...their mother is very protective of them. But I really wanted you to see Cayla and Samiramis. You know that the wolves are the brothers of our tribe..so we want to protect them from the hunters in the area." _

_"Cayla and Samiramis? Did you name them..how did you now they were girls?" _He laughed so hard that he had to hold his stomach. _"Ha ha...well if you don't know the difference between girls and boys..ha ha.." _

I smacked him on the head playfully. _"Jacob Black...this is not funny..." _but I had to laugh anyway.

_"Actually I didn't name them - Leah did. And she is the only one of us who can come near their mother without her getting mad. Must be a thing between bitches...ah I mean she-wolves. She trusts her. Leah is absolutely nuts about the two - she goes here whenever she has some time."_

We left the cave and started to have a picnic between the huge oaks that surrounded us. The food was really good - Emily was a great cook...much better than myself. After he finished every crumble of food in the basket, he rested his head in my lap.

I started to stroke his face gently with my fingers...his forehead...his nose..his eyelids...his cheeks...I loved every tiny bit of his face. His full lips were the best part of it apart from his gorgeous eyes....so I leaned down to kiss them....

* * *

He deepened the kiss and moaned in my mouth. I loved the warm touch of his tongue on mine while I caressed his bottomlip. The scent of his breath that always reminded me of cinnamon bubblegum...sweet and spicy at the same time..was delicious.

I touched his neck with my shaking fingers and runned them through his dark cropped hair. His kisses could make me forget that there was a world around us...somehow when he touched me...anytime he touched me...it felt as if the two of us were the only remaining people on earth. He ended the kiss..leaving me still breathless. His warm lips and his tongue started to caress my throat...moving towards the sensitive spot right beneath my hair line. I felt the butterflies in my stomach starting to fly up in joyful dances. It felt so right and good to be close to him. No one could make me feel like this...no one ever had or would do...

He took my face between his huge warm hands and smiled my favorite smile at me. His voice was very husky and somehow he seemed to be nervous. Was he blushing?! It was hard to tell with his dark skin.

_"You know, that I would never ever hurt you ...if you want me to stop now...I will do...You mean so much to me...I love you...just tell me...what I shall do....or not ...do..."_ his voice nearly cracked at the end.

I started blowing soft featherlike kisses on his copper colored bare chest...kissing all my way down his gorgeous stomach...caressing every little part of his upper body with my soft lips and my tongue. He shivered under my touch and started to breath in heavier. I kissed my way back up, cause I wanted to taste his amazingly warm mouth on mine again. I hugged him very tightly, still sitting on his lap...somehow I couldn't get close enough to him. He seemed to feel the same cause he held me so tight to his body that I could barely breath...but that didn't bother me...I didn't need air to breath...I wanted to breath in Jacob...all of him...and never let him go.

He tried to open the bottoms of my red blouse with trembling fingers and I recognized that he was nervous...really nervous...cause all of this was as new to him as it was to me. I covered his fingers with mine to help him, but he suddenly put his hands off my cleavage. He thought I wanted him to stop...what a wonderful man..and what a stupid boy at the same time...like I ever wanted him to stop touching me...

I kissed him deeply and sucked greedily on his tongue. Than I gazed deeply into his dark onyx eyes and blushed...I opened every single knob of my blouse until it fell down my back. My hand took one of his and guided it to my left bosom. He touched me very gently and I melted under his tender caress.

He turned us around so that I was lying on my back with him above me and I could feel how aroused he was through his jeans shorts. He kissed my breasts and stroked my hardened nipples with his thumbs. Every time he touched them I felt shivers run down my whole body right between my legs. How was it possible to melt and burn at the same time?! His warm lips traveled down my stomach, his tongue toying in my navel...wandering right down to the button of my blue jeans. He looked up to me and seemed to hesitate a little...so I smiled at him and just nodded once. He took my jeans off and started to stroke gently over my black panties...soft and gently. The fire started to rise between my legs and I moaned into his neck. Slowly...he removed them too. His breathing was very deeply and his hands were shaking slightly. I could see the huge bulge in his jeans....suddenly I wanted to feel him..all of him...so I started to stroke very gently over it...I didn't want to hurt him. He seemed to like my touch on him...as he groaned loudly what sent even more shivers down my spine...

Being with him was so easy...so natural...like breathing....I wanted to feel him for the rest of my life...my body wanted his to be close like my soul wanted his to be near mine.

And than I felt his warm tender hand right between my legs....sliding one finger softly on my most sensitive parts. It felt so good to feel his touch...I moaned as he started circling and caressing every little fold of mine.

_"Oh my god....you...are so...you are so warm and..." _His voice was barely a whisper now. _"D..o...n't s..t..o..p...pleaaasseee" _Was all I could bring out. I thought I was dying...this was to much...I felt myself melting under his ably fingers. Was this heaven...it had to be...I felt myself trembling under his touch and like waves of the sea are brought closer to the shore with every of their natural movements...his brought me closer to my shore...until he sent me over the edge....

As I opened my eyes again, his face was right in front of mine. _"Are you alright?..Did I hurt you?...did I do it...ok?"_

I smiled at him and shook my head. The look on his face..was just priceless. _"Well, actually Mr. Black...it was not *OK*_

_...it was much better than OK....it was...wonderful, mindblowing, heaven-like...were the hell did you learn that... - no don't tell me..I don't think I wanna know..."_

He chuckled and than he kissed me passionately on my red swollen lips...making me breathless again...

My hand moved down his stomach and I felt him shiver slightly under my small hands. I opened the button of his jeans and put them down his hips. He wasn't wearing anything beneath them...His hand catched my wrist..."You..don't have to..."

I kissed him gently on his neck_..."I know I don't have to...but...I want to...I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel." _My cheeks were burning right now. _"Show me...how.." _I almost couldn't bring out the words.

And than I touched him...hesitantly...but he moaned so he seemed to enjoy it anyway. He covered my hand with his warm one and showed me how he liked it...up and down...down and up..his whole shaft...faster ..and faster...his other hand grabbed my hair...his face buried into my mahogany curls. _"Bella, oh..god..honey...oh god...I wanted this so much ...to feel your hand on me...oh my god...I'm gonna...Oh my god...I love ...you so...I love...you...so...."_ His whole body went rigid and I felt him twitch under my hand. For a moment I was worried, cause it seemed as if he had stopped breathing, but than he exhaled deeply and hugged me tightly while leaving soft kisses all over my face....

* * *

As we rode back to La Push on our bikes...the sky broke open...and it started to rain a little...but I was still much to exited to really feel the cold of the raindrops on my skin. We hide the motorcycles in Jacobs garage and he suggested to drive me home now. It was beginning to get dark and Charlie would start to worry soon.

I was so tired that I almost fell asleep while Jacob drove me home in his rabbit. My head rested on his warm chest and he put his arm around me to warm me up, cause my clothes were still clammy from the cold rain.

As we entered our street I noticed several police cruisers standing right in front of our house. What the hell happened? And than I froze - Victoria..what if she had been in my house while Charlie was there...oh my god...what if she hurt him ...what if she...

I forced myself to breath in and out calmly, but it didn't work out.

Jacob took my hand in his warm one and helped me to get out of the car - I was nearly crying at this point.

And than I heard his voice...it was loud and angry and shaking, but in this moment it was my favorite sound on earth.

_"Where the hell have the two of you been? Have the two of you ever heard of that invention called a cell? About leaving notes? I was worried sick about you Bella - I thought someone kidnapped you...."_

_"Black..where the hell is your father!..I called your house about twenty times and even made the deputies drive down to the rez..."_

His face changed color several times from chalky white, to a tomato red, into a kind of purple and back to red. He was shaking almost like Jacob when he was fighting the instinct to phase.

My dad hugged me tightly - like he wanted to make sure that I was really there.

_"I'm sorry dad..I didn't mean to make you worry about me...I just went on a little"... _don't say motorcycle...don't say motorcycle_..."a roadtrip with Jake. I should have left a message - I'm really sorry you worried about me."_

Jacob was standing very still beside me...his fingers still twisted with mine. His face looked almost as worried as my dads..

_"Why did you think, someone kidnapped her....did you see anybody here...the Cul..anybody?"_

Charlie cleared his throat. _"Someone was in the house...a kidnapper I thought...or a burglar...they messed up all of your room..probably searching for money or jewelry." _

_"He...they were in her room?!" _Jacobs voice was shaking even more than his hands. I tried to calm him down by putting one cold hand right upon his heart -that helped...he started to breath in deeply.

We went inside the house and ran straight to my room...hoping that we would find any kind of evidence of the intruder.

Jacob wringelt his nose in disgust...well that surely was a sign that there had been a vampire in my bedroom.

_"Edward?!" _I whispered in a low dead voice... He shook his head_..."None of the Cullens...her ..that freakin' redhead....."_

I looked around in my room and my eyes started to pour over with tears. What a mess - what a chaos...

My pillows had been sliced open so that hundreds of white feathers covered my bed. The closed-door had been broken and all my clothes covered the floor, she had ripped all of my pictures off the wall, my stereo was lying in a corner of the room with several blue wires hanging out loosely.

The frame of my beloved wolf painting had been broken. That hurt me the most - I loved this drawing..it was one of the last things my parents bought for me while they were still happy together.

I held it up, maybe Jacob could fix the frame...he was really good with his hands...and than I turned it around to see how big the damage was...

Behind that broken wooden frame....folded and crinkled was an old letter, that slipped down my shaking hands....

* * *

Thanks for reading - please review if you liked it

Team Jacob rocks!


	15. sort of a legend

[Disclaimer] I don't own the magical Twilight universe - that honor belongs to the very talented Stephenie Meyer.

If I did - Bella would have chosen the right man - Jacob, cause that's how it was meant to be.

Team Jacob rocks!

**Chapter 16**

_I may die one day, but it's because of you that I will live forever_

**BPOV:**

I felt the paper of the letter between my cold fingers in my jeans pocket. Jacob had phased to let the others know what had happened in my house. That Victoria had finally managed to get there - and probably getting pissed as she recognized I wasn't there.

My dad had agreed to Jacobs suggestion of me staying with him in La Push, as I couldn't sleep in my room anyway. He had called Billy and after his father ensured him, that we were sleeping in separate rooms, he couldn't find an argument against it.

Somehow Charlie felt that I was safe with Jake around. He couldn't know how safe in deed - but Jacob looked pretty impressive even as a human...with his height and those muscles...

I cringed as the door of the rabbit was opened swiftly. _"Ahhr!" "Shh...sorry, honey..it's just me. You don't have to be afraid anymore. That freakin' redhead won't come near you as long as I'm still breathing."_

He hugged me tightly and the warmth of his body was comforting like rays of the sun on a cold winterday. When he held me like this - I knew that his words were true. He would never let anything happen to me - he would protect me from anything that harmed me.

His hands caressed the messy curls of my mahogany hair....twisting it around his long fingers.

_"Do you think Billy can read the signs in the letter?" _I asked him hesitantly. He shook his head...and than he started the engine of the rabbit with a loud noise.

_"Actually my dad can speak Quileute fluently - I really wished I was that good in it. But reading is something different - he never learned it properly. So I don't know if he can translate the letter."_

It was strange, that this letter had been in my room for almost all of my life - behind that beautiful wolf painting.

I asked my dad where he and mom had bought it for me - but he couldn't remember it very well. All he knew was that my mother had found it on a flea market down the rez.

_"And if he can't read it - well whom are we ask than...I don't know why...but somehow I think it is important plus I'm curious what's it about. Maybe it's a loveletter or a treasure map...or..."_

_"Or a shopping list..." _he chuckled and twisted the fingers of his right hand with mine. The touch felt nice...I loved that he was so warm. I could barely remember that some time ago....I liked the cold...you stupid can you get. The warmth was so delightful. How could someone favor ice over fire. It was fire that kept people alive - it warmed them...it was necessary to prepare food..

His stomach started to growl right in that moment and I laughed._ "Are we a little hungry again?" _

_"Never been saturated." _He made such a sad face, that I had to giggle. _"Oh... poor little wolf...always hungry and never enough food there for you."_

I turned around in my seat so that I was able to have a better look at him. I gently stroked over his stomach and I felt him shiver slightly under my caress.

_"You know, that I can't concentrate on driving when you do that to me..." _His voice was a little bit more husky than usual as he said this.

_"Ok, OK...I'll be good right now. I hope your dad has prepared some food for you when we get to your place. I don't want to see you starving any longer." "Or I'll make some sandwiches for you - or lasagna...no that would would take to much time until it's ready."_

And than he took my small hand to his lips and softly kissed every tiny part of it...my palm... my knuckles and every single finger...

* * *

**JPOV:**

She is so beautiful....even when she looks tired and messed up like now. Silently I cursed that fuckin' redhead-leech for almost destroying her room. I would help her to clean up tomorrow - or the day after tomorrow ...as I hoped that she could stay with me in La Push as long as possible.

I loved the thought of being in the same house with her over night...if I could just manage to get Billy out somehow...that'll be great....

Sue was sitting in the kitchen with my dad as we entered the house and I could smell some delicious home cooked food.

_"Hey kids!" _She greeted us cheerfully. It was amazing how tough she was - stronger than many men I knew.

_"Are you alright, Bella?" _she asked her hesitantly. Bella blushed...she seemed to be embarrassed that everybody already knew what had happened at her place.

_"Thanks, Sue..I'm OK so far....the room is a mess....all covered in feathers and splinters of wood....but we actually found something in my room."_

Billy chuckled_..."you found something in your own room, that's funny. I guess if I made your boyfriend here clean up his own...wonder what he might find in there."_

I gave him a dirty look - as if I had any time for banal things like cleaning my room - I was far to busy protecting my beloved imprint from all the freakin' bloodsuckers around.

_"I couldn't see that it was there....it's a letter that had been put behind the frame of the wolf painting. You remember that picture don't you?! Jacob believes that it's written in Quileute, but he can't read it himself...maybe you could..."_

She showed the crinkled letter to Billy, who put on his glasses to be able to decipher the small blue ink letters written on it.

Then he shook his head_..."Well...I think Jacobs right about it being Quileute...but I can't read it properly myself. Sue can you?!"_

She smiled at him and took the letter into her own copper colored hands. Her eyes flew over the letter like bees over a field of sunflowers.

_"That's so amazing that you found that Bella. It's about one of our legends.."_

Bellas face went paler than it already was. _"The...co...l..d ....o..n...es?" _she barely whispered it. I embraced her to make her feel secure and pulled her on my lap. It felt good to have her close to me...

Sue shook her head. _"No, that's not about the stupid leeches that want to suck the life out of us....well not directly...it has to do with a famous woman of our tribe - we don't remember her name...so we always call her "the third wife."_

She turned towards me. _"Do you remember the story, Jake." _I nodded, I've heard that crappy story about a hundred times since kindergarten.

I decided to give Bella the short version of the story. _"She sort of sacrificed herself in order to safe the tribe....from the cold ones." _Her face looked horrified - great Jake...now she's scared.....I petted her back to calm her.

My dad nodded and smirked at Sue_..."Do you think you could translate the letter for Bella and Jake. I'm sure they are really curious to know what it is all about."_

She laughed and her laughter reminded me of bird chirp.....than she cleared her throat before she began to translate very slowly.....

_The heiress of the third wife_

_In the times of the third wife there was a young girl named Makena. She was good-hearted and pretty with long shining ebony colored hair but she couldn't find herself a husband among the sons of the tribe._

_Her hip had been broken twice while she was a little girl and so she limped and couldn't work on the crop fields as fast as the other Quileute women did._

_The third wife was not only a rich woman but also a good soul and so she made Makena become her personal handmaid. The girl was happy to work for her and because she was so loyal and faithful to her mistress she soon become her confidante._

_Makena helped the third wife to raise her little sons and loved all of them like her own flesh and blood. She promised her mistress to take care of them - no matter what happened._

_After the third wife killed herself in order to save the whole tribe from the threat of the cold woman, Makena became very unhappy cause the relatives of her mistress send her away. _

_They didn't want her to be around the chiefs sons as they were afraid one of them might accidentally imprint on the limping girl._

_One night Makena went into the forest to look for a few berries or roots to eat something as she had been starving for several days._

_But it was January and the ground was frozen so that she couldn't find anything eatable. Makena was desperate, her bad hip was hurting painfully and so finally she fell down on her knees sobbing over her own miserable life._

_Suddenly she saw a warm golden light through her tearfilled eyes. She felt the intense impulse to go to this light, although she still felt almost to weak to move. As she managed to creep towards the light it disappeared - in its place was a single beautiful white flower and at the bottom of it was a rusty old knife with a blood crusted blade._

_The wind whispered into her ears with a voice that she thought had be silenced forever...the soul of her beloved mistress was speaking to her...._

_"Makena, my faithful handmaid ..what are you crying about?"_

_"Oh my mistress, without you I have no home, no hope, no future... I can't find myself a husband with my deformed body"...she sobbed..."And your relatives won't let me take care of your sons anymore..."_

_"Makena my faithful handmaid...take the knife, bring it to my relatives and tell them this....._

_"The blood on this knife is the sacrifice of me - the third wife. The woman who brings the knife to you is my true heiress - honor her like you would honor myself, if I could still be around you. The knife will protect the tribe in times of danger...but remember..it will only work in the hands of the true heiress."_

_Makena thanked her mistress and returned to her village. She told the relatives of the third wife, as she had been ordered - and they believed her. Somehow they were even frightened that the ghost of the third wife would haunt them, if they made her angry._

_So they gave Makena a little house with a beautiful tiny kitchen garden and allowed her to visit the chiefs sons when ever she wanted too. As they grew up one of them actually was bound to her by the magic of imprint. He didn't care that she was so much older than himself or that she was still limping with her bad hip - he loved her with all of his heart. _

_And some time after Makena died...her ghost choosed her own heiress...the one..who would protect the tribe...._

When she finished reading I could see a little liquid pearl run down her cheek...she wiped it away quickly. Sue was not the type of woman who liked to cry in front of other people.

I heard a silent sobbing next to me...Bella was crying...actually crying and every little tear escaped her beautiful chocolate eyes was like a jabbing knife in my own heart.

_"Shh...don't cry, honey....it's just a story...some fairytale..don't be upset." _She coughed before she whispered into my ear.

_"Yeah..like the wolf stories and the cold ones are fairytales - they are all true...all of them. And I'm not crying because I'm upset...just because I like it so much....it's sooo beautiful."_

She wiped her face dry on one of her sleeves. _"Thank you so much, Sue for reading it to me. Do you believe..that she might be still ....living somewhere among the women of the tribe? That she's there and could help us catch that leech who is hunting me?_

I frowned cause I didn't want her to build hopes on something, that wouldn't help us anyway. But than the expression on my fathers face made me shiver.

His husky voice cracked as he cleared his throat. _"well, I don't know about the heiress....but I know where the knife is...."_

* * *

Thanks so much for reading - please leave a review if you liked it. Really means a lot to me :-)

Hey and tell me your opinion on who should be the heiress - Bella, Leah, Emily or maybe even a new character - just tell me what you think :-)


	16. sort of a lemon

[Disclaimer] I still don't own the wonderful Twilight universe - that honor belongs to a lovely lady named Stephenie Meyer.

If I did Jacob wouldn't have ended up with this ridiculous consolation prize of imprinting on Edward and Bells half-breed - seriously...I think he deserves better...much better... Don't you agree?

[authors note] our beloved couple is getting close again...really close. If you don't like to read about this...just skip the part between [#*#*#*#*]. It's not essential to understand the rest of the chapter. And for those of you who like to go for the whole fun...I hope you enjoy :-) And can anyone just tell me why it is called lemons?! Lemons are sour and making love is sweet...so I honestly don't get it....

# thank you all so much for your nice reviews. keep them coming. They put a smile on my face for the rest of my day#

**Chapter 17**

_Life is the flower for which love is the honey_

**JPOV:**

_"You are kidding us - why didn't you ever tell me before?" _Somehow I was pissed although I knew I shouldn't be. The whole situation remembered me of the night when I first phased. He hadn't told me anything about what would happen to me.....

_"Jake..calm down....I didn't see any use on telling you about the knife." _Bella run her small fingers through my shaggy black hair and I sighed slightly.

_"Alright dad...I just think that the pack should know about stuff like that." _Billy and Sue both nodded in agreement.

Bella looked at them with huge chocolate brown eyes. _"Do you have the knife here Billy...in the house?"_

He chuckled and started to cheerfully whistle some stupid song. _"Well, Bella actually it's not here....not even in the village."_

_"I buried it in the woods...right after my father gave it to me." _Sometimes I really couldn't understand how my dads mind worked....seriously...why would anyone bury something precious like that knife in the woods - where probably nobody would find it again. But maybe this was the point in it - he didn't want anybody to find it....at least not the wrong person.

_"You see...Jake...your grandfather was a very bullheaded person and he was not really happy about me marrying your mother...."_

I gazed at him in surprise. In my eyes my parents were sort of the perfect couple. Both of them were members of old respectable tribe families. Why the hell should my grandfather be against them?

_"He was quite afraid that a connection between my family and your mothers would really trigger the wolf gene to much....both our grandfathers had been in the last pack....that would left no choice for our children....the blood-line was too strong."_

_"I was very young at that time and I didn't believe than what I now know....I just was pissed that he wanted to keep me away from the love of my existence. So I decided to bury that stupid knife he gave to me....I wanted to forget all about the legends...hell I just wanted a normal life for my children...." _His dark eyes were glowing as he spoke the last words.

I squeezed his huge hand tightly with my warm one. There was nothing to regret....nothing - I became what had always been my destiny....and what I became was the reason that I had been connected to this gorgeous delicate creature on my lap. And that was worth any sacrifice that being a werewolf brought with it.

_"And can you remember the place?" "Jacob...that was 30 years ago...you don't expect me to remember a place that I haven't seen that long....." _

That wasn't true...how could he give us hope...especially Bella.....and than blow it all down again. My hands started to quiver and I felt the heat rise up my spine. I wanted to stand up and move away from Bella....I didn't want her to be near me when I was unstable like that. She put both of her hands around me and placed them on my burning chest....right above my beating heart and leaned closer to me.

Only she would do that...search nearness while everyone else would run away. Only she would love me the way she did...love everything about me...my good and my bad sides...even the monster that was part of me forever.

* * *

**BPOV:**

After a few heartbeats I felt his body relax again. I was getting good in calming him down when his anger started to take over. It made me feel proud deep inside my heart.

_"How shall we find the knife if you don't know where it is?"_ Billy frowned and cleared his throat before he answered me.

_"I made a map when I got there. I knew that I would forget about the place if I didn't write it down somewhere. And I gave that map to Harry so that it wouldn't get lost accidentally."_

Sues eyes started to glisten as Billy mentioned her dead husband. She was so strong and always trying to show that she was not hurt, but I knew better...we all knew better but we wouldn't ever mention it to her.

_"He never told me..." _her voice was very quiet and a little shaky_...."but if he still had it...than it's probably still in his office."_

_"Do you want us to go and search for it?" _Jacob asked her hesitantly with his husky voice. _"No I'll call Seth to check it and bring the map over here if he finds it."_

* * *

We drove down the curvy country lane for about two hours. I felt a little tired and rested my head on his warm chest. He gently kissed my head and I could hear him inhale the sweet strawberry scent of my favorite shampoo. The map was on my lap....it was very old and paltry...but we were still sure to find what we were looking for.

_"What will we do once we'll find the knife? I mean how will we figure out who the heiress..."_

He took my hand in his and planted soft kisses on my palm. _"Don't worry about that...we'll find out....it could be any girl...maybe it's even you."_

For a short moment I forgot how to breath and started cough around a bit. _"No, Jake that's impossible....I'm not Quileute...don't you think that the heiress must at least me a member of the tribe?" I rather think...it could be Leah...couldn't it be?"_

He shook his head and giggled. _"No...I'm really sure she's not...come on....being the only female werewolf in the history of our tribe plus being the heiress of the third wife - that's a little much for one single person. And as for you not being Quileute...your more into all the mysteries and magic of our kind...than some people who haven't set on foot out of the rez since the day they were born."_

He stopped the car at the end of a small parking lot and took the map out of my hands. _"There should be a trail...on the left side...but it's completely overgrown with trees and bushes." "I'm gonna phase now...and than you'll be riding on my back - that's the fastest and securest way to travel through the forest for you.....I'll be right back, honey." _I grabbed his wrists with my small hands.

_"Come on Jake...you can phase in front of me...if you don't remember our last..ahm..trip through the woods..so...I've seen all of you before...and I really liked the view." _As I finished the sentence I felt a heat of warmth streaming towards my cheeks...they felt almost as hot as Jacobs skin and I bet their color was a bright pink now.

He leaned down to cover my mouth with his soft lips and put my face gently between his hands. His thumbs caressed my burning cheeks. _"I love you Bella Swan." "I love you too, Jacob Black."_

Than he stepped a few steps backwards, removed his shirt and jeans shorts and through them at me. He was so good at the whole phasing thing that I only had some split seconds to enjoy his beautiful naked body. As soon as he had turned into his wolf soul he moved close to me again. I caressed his soft fur with my trembling fingers and buried my head into his large neck.

Suddenly he licked me all over my face with his wolf tongue. _"Bah...oh Jake that's really gross." _I wiped my face with one sleeve but couldn't resist to chuckle. _"Sometimes I don't know whom I love more....human Jake or wolf Jake...I'm glad I got you both to love me."_

I sat down on his back and embraced his broad chest with both of my arms. As soon as he was sure, that I wouldn't fall down, he started to run through the forest. Green leaves rushed by and the colors of the wood started to melt into one another...green and gold and brown and red...it was like being in a dream...a beautiful dream...I felt completely secure on the back of my wolf.

The warm golden light of the sun started to get orange first and than turned into a warm red until she finally faded and left the sky covered in a dark grey ink. It was than that I recognized we had been running for several hours. As if he could read my thoughts Jacob stopped running and laid down to rest a bit..I snuggled deep into his warm fur and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I felt cold....really cold...I shivered...and than I sort of panicked....How could I be cold with a werewolf next to me? I rubbed my tired eyes and recognized that Jacob was gone..instead of warm reddish fur my body was covered into a plain yellow blanket..he was gone.... actually gone! I felt a deep fear rise up in my stomach...How could he leave me alone here? He did know how clumsy I was...it'll take hours for me to find the trail again...apart from the permanent risk of tripping over roots....or my own feet.

But than I heard the most beautiful voice of the world calling towards me. _"Morning, Bella...I'm sorry I left you alone. I had to look for a new trail and I think I found the place where my dad buried that stupid knife....Oh are you cold?!" _It was not really a question..it was a conclusion. He embraced me tightly and rubbed my arms and back gently with his warm hands.

The heat of his body managed to make me feel all cozy and warm within a few seconds. _"Bella, I love you...more than words can say..." _he whispered huskily into my ear. _"More than words can say." _I whispered back

[#*#*#*#*]

I sat on his lap and leaned down to kiss his gorgeous lips. He sighed and slightly opened his mouth so that I could taste that delicious cinnamon scent that was so much Jacob. I caressed every tiny part of his mouth. The touch of his hot tongue against mine sent shivers down my spine. Kissing him was like heaven....like coming home...like drinking water after a long walk through a desert. I couldn't get enough. He gently sucked on my lower lip and I moaned into his warm mouth.

His hands slowly started to move under my sweatshirt. I seemed to feel them everywhere on my upper body. Where ever his fingers caressed me they started some burning impulses through my whole body. He pulled my shirt over my head and hugged my tightly. It felt so good to be close to him. It was wonderful to feel his warm skin against my body. He twisted my mahogany curls in his hand. Soft full lips kissed their way down to my neck....back to my red swollen mouth...and back to my neck where he gently sucked on the sensitive spot right beneath my ear.

_"I know that sounds stupid, honey....but I'm really nervous..." _I put his face between my small pale hands. _"Don't have to be...it's just me. But if it helps you....I'm a little nervous too. I don't want to disappoint you..."_

He planted a very sweet short kiss on my forehead. _"Bella, honey...I love you...you are my world....you could never ever disappoint me with anything you do." "I love you too, Jake...I love you so much, that I don't have words for it that are good or big enough to express how I feel about you....but I can show you...."_

I kissed his neck and than slowly started to move my lips down his gorgeous body. His skin tasted salty and he smelled like the wood after a fresh summer rain. I loved it and inhaled deeply..like I could keep hold of it.

My tongue danced over his well developed chest...oh god his body was so beautiful...explored every tiny part of that incredibly ripped stomach. He moaned as I moved my hand over the bulge in his jeans. I wanted to feel him. I needed to feel him...being close to him was necessary like breathing. My hands were shaking as I opened the zipper. Like everywhere on the rest of his body he was very warm here....somehow this part of him seemed to be even warmer than the rest of him.

Suddenly I felt his warm hands on my waist and within the blink of an eye I was lying on my back with him above me.

_"Shh...honey...ladies first...and I really...don't want this to be over to soon...for both of us." _He kissed my lips very softly and than moved his way down to my breasts. He caressed my left one with his hand while he closed his lips over my sensitive hard nip and started to suck an it. It felt good to be close to him...right...just right...like it was right to breath in fresh air to your lungs..or to drink when you're thirsty....

He kissed his way down my stomach while his hands started to stroke my thighs...first outside than ...very softly the inside of them. His fingers caressed every tiny part of my legs ..movin higher and higher up between my legs while I started to melt from the inside out.

Could this possibly get any better I couldn't imagine it...Than I felt his warm tongue on my most sensitive parts. The feeling was so incredibly good that I nearly cried out loud. I felt him moan loudly into my warmth.

_"Do..n't stop...oh...please...pl..e..a..se..don't stop." _That was all I could bring out..my brain stopped all reasonable thinking..I was just feeling...more than I could ever imagine to be able to feel.

The touch of his warm tongue between my legs was intoxicating....he gently caressed every little fold of mine. He tasted me in his mouth and he liked the sweet nectar of my lust...cause he didn't seemed to get enough of it. His tongue moved faster and faster around...dancing and squirreling above my most sensitive points...as he gently pulled me over the edge and made me see colors..that I had no name for.

When I opened my eyes again...he was right above me...and the expression in his face was so full of love and lust that it touched my heart to the core.

_"Make me yours..." _I whispered breathless into his neck. _"You already hold my heart forever...take my body too." _I buried my head into his neck and tried to keep him very close to me.

And only moments later our bodies became one like our souls....................

[#*#*#*#]

I don't know how long I rested in his warm arms...time didn't seem to play a role anymore when I was with Jacob. Maybe minutes passed or hours..it didn't matter to me. Somehow I wished I could stay in his arms forever. He toyed with my hair and twisted it around his fingers while I gently caressed his neck with my hands.

Than I felt his body stiffen while he hugged me even more tightly...as if to make sure that I was still there. He inhaled deeply and frowned full of disgust. A deep growl escaped his throat.

_"Filthy bloodsucker..." _he hissed through his teeth. _"I can't believe the fuckin' leech is right here again..."_

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading the story...please leave a review if you liked it...

Guess who's coming back in the next chapter! Right... Mr. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen himself .....that practically smells like leech...ahh... trouble...


	17. sort of jealousy

[Disclaimer] The awesome author Stephenie Meyer owns the glorious Twilight universe - I don't own anything. I'm just a fan who thinks that it was not *that* awesome to let Bella end up with the leech....but who's perfect?!

[special note for Team-Edward-Fans] Are any of you guys reading this story? I think I should warn you, that you might not like some of the things Edward is going to hear in this chapter...

[authors note] I'm really unsure if this chapter is alright. It was really difficult for me to write it..especially the fight scene. That's something I've never written before. So I'd appreciate some feed back from !

Team Jacob rocks!

**Chapter 18**

_O! beware, my lord, of jealousy;_

_It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock_

_The meat it feeds on._

**JPOV:**

I really couldn't believe what I smelled in my burning nose now. That fuck of a leech was here. How dare he try to come near my Bella. That little bastard...

The leaves of an old oak tree just a few steps away from us moved and than he was standing right in front of us within the blink of an eye. Freakin leech....

My hands started to quiver and I tried to breath in deeply to calm myself. After all there was still this stupid treaty...

_"What the hell are you doing here?" _I hissed through gritted teeth. His white chalk like face was sparkling where the rays of the morning sun made there way through the roof of the green leaved trees.

I tried to keep Bella behind me to protect her. **"I won't hurt her, mongrel."** His melodic voice was full of hatred and disgust.

Than he turned towards her .....glaring at Bella with his pitch black eyes. **"Alice phoned your dad and was really worried that you went on a hiking trip with that mutt. Victoria is still in the area and you shouldn't walk around the woods with this canine time bomb next to you....."**

Bella stepped forward. Her cheeks were flushed and her voice was a little shaky but bitter. _"Why are you here Edward....why the hell are you here? I don't need your protection....Jake can take pretty good care of me..."_

The leech frowned and the expression in his face was full of disgust. **"Take good care of you....I can actually smell how good care he took of you. His nasty stink is all over you....all over." **A deep growling sound escaped his chest.

I was really pissed...what did this walking corpse think that he was?! _"What .....are you jealous...that I can give her...what you can't? At least not without killing her during the procedure. But I doubt that you could do it anyway...I mean ..isn't *that* part of your body dead, cold and useless ....like the rest of you?! You are a one-hundred-what-the-fuck year old virgin!"_

If leeches could flush...he would probably have done it in that moment. **"You had no right to take her virtue...dog!"**

What a Victorian prude. Maybe I had taken her virginity...but that freakin' bloodsucker wanted to take her life and her soul. And I would never ever let that happen.

**"She wants it...just ask her...she wants immortality. Bella begged me to change her into one of us...."**

I frowned....I knew that it was true...or at least...it had been true...but she only wanted this soulless existence...cause he made her feel worthless and incomplete as a human...not worth to be loved .... but the imprint had changed that. She belonged to me now....like I would always belong to her....

The expression in his face was pained now....I guess it didn't feel to good for him to be in my head now. Hopefully that would teach that mindreading bloodsucker a useful lesson. It was very immature, but I decided to entertain that little fuckster with some picture of me and Bella....

**"Stop..it...you....disgusting mutt..." **He cleared his throat before he spoke up again........

**"I don't blame you, love. He's the one who ravished you on the forest soil....like the filthy animal he is...."**

By now Bellas face had changed into the color of a red tomato, tears were filling her beautiful eyes and her hands were trembling almost like mine before I was about to phase.

_"Shut up, Edward...for once in your vampire lifetime...just shut the hell up. What's between me and Jake is none of your damn business."_

_"He'd never hurt me...he'd never do anything against my will....I wanted it....I'd do it again anytime. Just go ....please ...do what you promised me to do. __**"It will be as if I never existed..." **__For this one time...stick to your promises Edward."_

_"I loved you...but you fucked up and left me....and now that I've found someone who I really care about and who loves me back....you dare to come back and expect me to take you back as if you hadn't ripped out my heart..and.....and ... you dare to insult the love between me and him..."_

_"I hate you...Edward Cullen...." _she started to sob and fresh tears followed a new wet trail down her cheeks.

**"Love, I know that you're upset about what happened....but I promise you..that everything will be alright. I'll bring you home and let you take a shower and than we'll...."**

He stepped forward and tried to wipe away the tears on her face. That practically was the last straw. I wouldn't let that fuck of a leech touch my imprints face.

My whole body was quivering from top to toe and within seconds I phased into my giant russet wolf self. A deep growl escaped my throat as I pushed him away from her with my side.....

* * *

**BPOV**

This was worse than any nightmare I've ever had in my life. Jacob had pushed Edward away from me and than Edward had somehow managed to smash Jacob against one of the endless tress. The blood in my veins started to freeze like the water of a lake on an icy cold winter day. _"Stop it!" I yelled...."Please, stop it....both of you!"_

Wood splintered around me and I could hear a strange sound...somehow.....like the breaking of stones. **"Stop it, mongrel....you know, you can't win...." Don't forget that I can read your freakin' mind. I know what you're about to do.....even before you know it yourself. Bella belongs to me....you're not good enough for her...you filthy animal...."**

The sound that escaped Jacobs snout sent shivers down my spine. I wished I was someone less helpless than that stupid human I was. Someone who could really help....

It was frightening.....I cowered under a tree and tried to get some reception on my stupid cell. I almost prayed for it to work here in the forest...miles away from the next connected street.

Finally I heard a low sign. I dialed Sams' cell on my speed dial. _**"Hello?" **__"Oh...dear god...Sam...please ..help me...Jacob and Edward are fighting...and I don't know what to do. I'm so afraid Edward will kill him...." _I nearly yelled into the phone.

_**"Why the fuck are they fighting....I mean...what about the treaty?!" - " Tell them to stop...for the treaty...do it now...and I'll get Embry and Quil up there to help you...."**_

I ran towards them. In Edwards pale face there was nothing left of the man I once loved....I just saw the dangerous predator that he was....maybe it was the first time I actually really saw what he was.

_"Please stop it....for the treaty....Edward Cullen....you made that fuckin' treaty....so stick to it...please."_ Jacob tried to attack him from his left side....but that mind-reading bastard...smashed his head hard against a rock....

I could smell fresh blood in the air....that made me feel dizzy.....I tried to fight the urge to faint...but my human body had already used up all its adrenaline....and so the world around me went black................


	18. sort of pain

[Disclaimer] And as sad as it is.....I don't own this joyful place called the Twilight universe. Everyone of its amazing characters belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

#thank you all so much for the nice reviews - they really make my day#

#shameless pimp-section - I've written a new story - W.o.l.f. (Werewolves often love forever) - it's a Paul/Rachel imprint story. Yeah I know Paul is such an annoying a..buuuut Paul is played by Alex Meraz and that guy is hotter than a bottle of tabasco.

So go and check it out :-)

And now enjoy the story.............................

**Chapter 19**

_Love is blind, but friendship closes its eyes_

**BPOV:**

I felt the constant dripping of icy raindrops on my warm face as I opened my eyes and blinked. It took me a moment to remember where I was -still in the forest - and what had happened. My hand went to my heart, as if to make sure I was still alive.

_"Jake!" _I yelled his name full of panic. _"Jake!" _But the only one that answered my desperate calls for him was the cold wind that flowed through the mess of my hair.

I wasn't really sure if I would be able to stand straight without fainting again, but I had to try it anyway. Slowly I stood up from the moistly ground while I placed my hand on the trunk of a small tree.

They were gone - both of them were gone - I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it and I wouldn't.

_"Jake!" _I yelled so loud, that it hurt my throat. What the hell had happened during my blackout and how long had I been out anyway? Minutes? Hours? Days?

I searched for my cell to check the time but the display was broken - someone had smashed it. Stupid bloodsucker - I greeted my teeth....

Slowly I moved around...still feeling dizzy and confused. Than I discovered the huge dark spots in the color of dry red wine on the tree next to me. My heart stopped beating for a few moments and when it started again I felt a sharp pain....almost like a razor blade cutting through my body. The pain was so cruel and strong that I sank back to my knees and I could taste the saltiness of fresh tears on my lips.

Don't be dead...I whispered to myself constantly....no matter what...but don't be dead....don't be....I can't live without you....I can't exist without you...and I can't breath without you......"

I cringed as I heard the calling of a familiar voice through the trees. It wasn't the voice I needed to hear the most now - but it was so close, that I sighed in relief.....

**"Bella...oh thank god I've found you. Why didn't you answer your cell?" **The huge brawny figure of Quil hugged me gently while he checked my wrists with a worried expression on his face.

_"He didn't bite me....stop this nonsense and tell me where Jake is" _I wondered if he could understand any of the words that escaped my mouth between the endless sobs that shaked my body.

His eyebrows pulled together and the expression on his dark copper face was full of worry. **"We found him about 3 miles from here...and he's alive....but really badly injured. Still unconscious and the bleeding won't stop, what is strange, cause normally we heal faster than you can put on a band-aid...."**

I sighed in relief...he was alive...that was all I needed to hear now....all that could keep me going on.

_"And Edw...ah...the bloodsucker?!" _He frowned and shrugged his broad shoulders. **"Gone before we got there....I think that was the best....When I realized what the fuckster had done to my cousin I could have killed him....that would probably have been the end of that stupid treaty.....yeah and than my grandfather would probably take the car back...."**

_"Who cares about your freakin' car, Quil! Bring me to Jake - he needs me now...."_

**JPOV:**

The unbearable pain rushed to my body like sharp pieces of broken glass. Am I dying? I couldn't think that I could feel pain like this without dying from. Since my first phasing - nothing had been really painful for me. Every wound healed faster than the blink of an eye.

My eyes closed and as much as I tried to force myself...they wouldn't open again. My whole body was quivering but somehow I couldn't find the necessary heat inside myself to phase back to my human form.

Bella - I love you...... was the last thought I had before the numbness darkened my senses..............

When I managed to gain my conscious again I felt better...the pain was almost gone but I still couldn't open my eyes. My eyelids seemed to heavy to be moved.........

Than I felt something wet on my overheated russet fur. Was it raining again? But than I recognized that the drops were to warm to be rain - they still felt cold on my skin - but almost anything felt cold for me when I was in wolf form.

Her beautiful voice was very close to my ear as she whispered in a voice that sounded completely desperately.

_"Jake, I love you....please wake up...oh please wake up....I don't know how to live without you....I won't.....just...please ..please open your eyes for me....for me....please." _

And than....quickly and fluttering like the wing beat of a butterfly my eyes fell open again and I blinked into those gorgeous mindblowing milk chocolate eyes of my imprint......

She wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed my face all over again. _"Oh thank god...you're awake..."_

I slowly turned my head to make sure that I could still move. Embry was sitting on my left side and pressing his shirt against my leg - the shirt was covered with dried blood - my blood. Quil was kneeling next to Bella and constantly checking my head with his quivering warm fingers.

**"Jake...can you try to phase back...it'll be more easy for us to take care of your injuries when you are human. None of us did first aid courses for animals."**

I focused on the beginning heat in my stomach that was slowly rising up my entire spine. It was more difficult than it had ever been before...even more than the first time at all -but somehow I managed to return to my human self.

_"Bella.."..._it was the first word that escaped my lips. She took my right hand into her small one, leaded it to her mouth and covered it with tiny sweet kisses.

_**"Oh man...that wasn't to good." **_Embrys voice sounded really worried and concerned_**..."I don't know why you're my best friend....you're a clever shit, you're fur looks better than mine, you're stronger than me and you got this beautiful woman here to be your imprint. But to confess the truth...I nearly wet myself...cause I was so scared that you might die. Life would suck without your ugly face around."**_

I tried to laugh but it sounded more like a mumble. _"Thanks..Em"_

_**"Why did you start a fight with that fuckin' leech after all? I case you didn't know it yet - there is a reason werewolves come along in packs....."**_

A sigh escaped my lips and Bella started to pet my forehead with her cool fingers._ "Are you in pain, Jake?" "I'm sooo sooo sorry this happened - it's all my fault..."_

_"No it's not" _My voice was still very quiet but hard. "_don't blame yourself....I'm just glad he didn't hurt you..."_

I looked at Embry and than back to Quil. _"Where is the bloodsucker...did you?!...." _

Both of them shook their heads. **"Gone...he was gone before, we got here - was probably the best he could have done if you asked me. "If that leech had still been around...." **Quil balled his hand into fists - they were shaking slightly.

_**"Is the freaking' treaty off now?" **_Embry sounded worried as if he was already trying to think about how to explain it to our beloved Alpha wolf....

_"No it's not..." _Bellas beautiful voice sounded sharp now_..."Edwa...I mean that leech didn't break the treaty...as much as this pisses me off - He didn't bite a human. That's the key point of the treaty - and he didn't bite you did he?!"_

Quils face turned green under his dark skin. **"Thanks god he didn't bite him - that would have been fatal."**

_"Cause he would have turned into a vamp himself than - into one of his mortal enemies???"_

Jake cleared his throat and coughed before he answered me. _"No..That's not the reason, honey....their venon is poisonous..."_

She glared at me and showed me the cold pearlwhite scare on her wrist. _"I know that it's pois...." _

Embry interrupted me before I could finish that sentence_**..."No...you don't get it....it's *r e a l l y* poisonous for us...our body reacts different to it than humans...it's ...it's absolutely lethal."**_

I felt her body stiffen beside mine and gave Embry a dirty look. Now he scared her....great job...

**"Thanks to the wolf gods that your fuckin' ex-leech didn't seem to know about that." **Quil sighed in relief. "**I mean it's not like there are books out there 'How to kill a werewolf' -just that stupid silver-bullet-crap nonsense..."**

All of us started to giggle quietly as he mentioned that - yeah...reality had little bit in common with the usual Hollywood myths...

Embry wrinkled his nose in disgust_**..."Stupid bloodsuckers..why do they have to exist anyway....I mean there existence goes against nature....they're weird...plus..they seem to be a little simple-minded."**_

I glared at Embry and nodded my head slightly but Bella gave him a strange look. _"What do you mean they're simple-minded Embry - Don't get me wrong...I totally agree about the 'against nature thing' with you. But as much as it pisses me off - Edw..that parasite...he's really really smart. I mean come on...that guy has been around for over hundred years and spend most of the time at school or university..."_

Quil giggled.... **"What a paltry life...I think school is awful enough to endure one time..."**

Embry frowned and searched for something in this jeans_**..."Well, if he were really that smart....than he wouldn't have tried to slash Jacobs furry throat with this here...."**_

* * *

Thanks for reading - please leave a review if you liked it..even if it's short - I really love to get feedback from you guys.


	19. sort of a miracle

[Disclaimer] I might own my little obsession with fictional characters but certainly not the wonderful Twilight universe. This honor belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own the poem at the beginning of the chapter.

[Authors note] alright guys - you can help me to get up to 100 reviews. So please press the green button down there :-))

**Chapter 20**

_Believe in your heart that _

_something wonderful is about to happen. _

_Love your life. _

_Believe in your own powers, _

_and your own potential, _

_and in your own innate goodness. _

_Wake every morning _

_with the awe of just being alive. _

_Discover each day the magnificent, _

_awesome beauty in the world. _

_Explore and embrace life in yourself _

_and in everyone you see each day. _

_Reach within to find your own specialness. _

_Amaze yourself and rouse those around you _

_to the potential of each new day. _

_Don't be afraid to admit _

_that you are less than perfect; _

_this is the essence of your humanity. _

_Let those who love you help you. _

_Trust enough to be able to take. _

_Look with hope to the horizon of today, _

_for today is all we truly have. _

_Live this day well. _

_Let a little sun out as well as in. _

_Create your own rainbows. _

_Be open to all your possibilities; _

_all possibilities and Miracles. _

_Always believe in Miracles. _

**BPOV:**

I shouldn't be that damn nervous - I had already accepted the existence of vampires and werewolves freely with my entire beating heart in my chest. My own destiny was somehow part of the supernatural - my plain human self was a fragile wire connected with miracles and wonders, that other people only read about in old fairytale book. The greatest among them all was being irrevocably connected to my werewolf through the soulbinding gift of imprinting. My head rested on Jacobs warm chest while he thoughtlessly toyed with the mahogany curls on my head.

The rusty old knife lay still in Embrys left hand, while he sat nervously next to me and Jake. I didn't even dare to touch it with my fingertips. Simply looking at it felt like I was sort of trapped in a strange dream....

_"Do, you have any clue what this is?" _Jakes voice sounded rough and husky.

_"Well, a knife?! It was laying right next to your head, when we got here. I thought that this fuckin' leech had tried to..."_

I felt a shiver run down my spine and it was not because I was freezing or anything sort of that.

_"The knife of the third wife" _Quils voice was barely a whisper and his face turned paler under his copper skin. My hands started quivering...we had found it...really found it.

Maybe I didn't know how it worked yet....but one thing I knew for sure. Now we were safe...the tribe was safe....the wolves were safe....and myself too as I was now a part of them forever.

Jake hugged me tightly and planted soft kisses on my curly mahogany colored hair mess. _"We should go home now and call a meeting with the rest of the pack and the elders."_

Embry and Quil went off in the woods to phase while Jake remained with me. I would be riding on his back once again and because I was still to scared to touch the knife with my hands Jacob put it in my backpack. As he phased I discovered a long scar right on his russet forehead. My eyes filled with tears and I planted gentle kisses with my lips on it before I sat down on his back and let him move us securely through the deep green colored woods......

* * *

**JPOV:**

Jeez..I've never seen the elders so exited about anything than this. Well to confess the truth...I myself had never been more exited about anything in my life.

Bella had nearly fallen asleep in my arms while Old Quil narrated the whole story of the heiress of the third wife to the rest of the elders. It wasn't a very familiar story, almost nobody in the tribe knew about it. If we hadn't found the letter.....

As he finally finished the story he sighed deeply and waved Quil over who jumped up so quickly that he almost made Paul next to him fall off his chair. _"Damit Ateara....watch what you're doing!" _I just shook my head at that....that guy would never overcome his silly temper issues.

Quil jogged to his car and was back within seconds with a huge white marble stone, that he placed right in the middle of our circle...next to the burning heat of the bonfire....

_"Me and the other elders have come to the conclusion that there is only one safe way to figure out...who of the daughters of our tribe is the true heiress of the third wife."_

_"The knife of the third wife will only work in the hands of the true heiress. So we suggest that every girl and every woman of the Quileute Tribe should try if she can cut the marble with the knife. We've decided on that stone, cause it's as hard as the skin of the old ones...and like their pale lifeless skin it sparkles in the sunlight."_

What now followed remembered me of that scene in Cinderella when all the girls are trying on that glass shoe. I felt somehow relieved that my own sisters weren't here, the whole procedure was quite humiliating in my opinion.

Every single one of them grabbed the knife and tried to put any damage to that freaking leech-like marble stone. And they all failed, some of them even hurt themselves...leaving their palms bruised from using all their strength on this.

Bella rubbed her chocolate eyes and cringed. _"Damn it Jake, why didn't you wake me when I passed out. What did I miss?"_

_"Nothing, Bella." _Leah hissed through greeted teeth. _"Only the biggest humiliation of the female La Push population ever to be." "No chance I'll touch that stupid thing over there."_

I frowned and gazed over to Sam who was talking to Jared and Paul before they run off for patrolling. We still preferred to be better safe than sorry after all.

Would he use his Alpha power to force Leah to take the knife? I couldn't really imagine it somehow. Sam had never used his Alpha voice on Leah before. No matter how bitchy she acted...how bitter and poisoned every single of her thoughts might be -Sam had never called her back. It was as if he had decided to endure her punishment....like he had to...cause his destiny had destroyed her dreams like a soap bubble.

Sue came over and hugged her daughter tightly, whispering into her ear while she tried to calm her by gently rubbing her back. The whispering part was somehow ridiculous - all the wolves here would certainly be able to understand the conversation.

We had learned to be discrete about it though - people seemed to get a little confused when you mentioned things that you couldn't really have heard from them.

Leah wiped her wet eyes on of her sleeves and moved slowly over to the marble stone and the magical knife. She sighed deeply and took several breaths between her teeth. Her hands were quivering so strong, that for a few moments I panicked that she might phase here right in front of almost the whole Quileute tribe.

She closed her eyes and continued breathing in and out very deeply until the trembling in her hands finally stopped.

Her right hand slowly moved up and grabbed the knife carefully, as if it was a fragile shell on the shores of the beach.

As soon has her long copper fingers touched the wood on its small end her eyes popped open, while a strange unfamiliar smile appeared on her face. Unfamiliar because nobody around us could remember the last time Leah Clearwater had actually smiled.

Her brown eyes were glowing full of fire as she turned around to face the man right next to me. I glared at Embry who was staring at her with his mouth wide open, his light brown eyes were sparkling like flames of the fire in front of us.

They starred at each other like a caravan in a desert that discovered an oasis where there had only been dry sand before. It sent goosebumps down me spine.

Than everything happened very quick. Leah dropped the knife, her whole body was quivering now from top to toe and runned of the circle right into the dark woods behind us. Embry seemed confused for a moment and just continued starring right to the point where she had disappeared in the darkness. A loud howling filled our ears..a sound no one of us had ever heard before. Some of the humans among us cringed full of fear.

Embry stood up, his lean body was shaking so strongly that I moved a few inches away from him. As he reached the darkness I could hear the ripping of clothes when he phased....

Jared cleared his throat before he turned to me and Quil. _"Was that supposed to happen - somehow I expected something different to be honest."_

Sam hissed through greeted teeth. _"Of course this wasn't supposed to be happening - but it did."_

Bella whispered into my ear. _"Do you think they imprinted on each other...somehow? Maybe one of you should phase and check if they're OK..." _The howling in the woods behind us seemed to increase now....

I chuckled. _"No, Bella I guess that's not a really good idea....trust me no one of us should be in their heads right now."_

_"Ooh.." _Her pale cheeks flushed into a deep pink color and she ducked her head.

_"She was the last...." _Sam sighed unhappy. _"She was the last of the potential girls here....and the effect wasn't really what we expected it to be."_

Quil smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at me. _"I think, Bella should try it....I know that she's not a born member of this tribe but doesn't the ...well you know what I mean....doesn't it actually make her a sister of ours more than blood and heritage could ever do?_

We all nodded in agreement and I took Bellas fragile hand in my warm one as I guided her to the white marble stone. I picked up the knife in front of us and for a short moment I hesitated. Wondering what could happen now....than her milk chocolate eyes met mine and the world stood still for a few breaths.

Slowly....very slowly and carefully I placed her cold fingers around the knife. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

The fingers of her other hand twisted with mine, as if to make sure, that I wouldn't disappear myself. I would never do that...I could never do that....we belonged together for the rest of our heartbeats....maybe even longer....

I closed my eyes and inhaled the warm air mixed with this unique sweet scent that was only Bella and nothing else.

Next thing I heard was a sharp noise and the crumbling of marble.........

* * *

I hoped you liked the chapter, tell me what you think about it. I would love to hear from you :-)


	20. sort of a heiress

[Disclaimer] I don't own the wonderful Twilight universe - this honor belongs to the amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer.

She gave 'birth' to Jacob Black - and that's why I love her forever

[authors note] *Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, they really put a smile upon my face for the rest of my day*

*Most of you seemed to be pretty happy that our beloved Bella is the heiress of the third wife - yeah she's stronger than many give her credit for*

*As for Leah and Embry - they didn't imprint on each other - but don't worry, just because they didn't imprint doesn't mean, that there is no happy ending for them or that there's no magic going on - but I promise that you'll find out about that....*

**Chapter 21**

_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired_

**JPOV:**

Her small mahogany head rested on my warm chest, while her gorgeous milk chocolate eyes were still closed. I could hear the slow and calm pumping of her heart and smell the sweet fresh scent in the air that was just Bella and no one else. How could she sleep so peacefully in my arms after what had happened last night?

This was so Bella - only she would react that calm to the fact that she was the "heiress". Maybe she still couldn't believe it. Like our elders couldn't believe the fact that this small girl who's face was 'white like fresh milk' was really the one who would protect our entire tribe.

My dad had suggested that he would try to figure out if there were any "secret" Quileute ancestors among her.... great..great...what the fuck - grandparents.

I personally couldn't have cared less about that. Bella was my imprint - that fact made her the earth beneath my feet, the air in my lungs and the blood running through my veins. She was everything to me - just everything.

Although I knew that she was the "heiress" and that she would be able to save us werewolves, able to save our whole tribe - I still felt the urgent need to take care of her. I nearly attacked Sam, when he mentioned that we should teach her fighting with us wolves. 'Cause we heal fast and she could probably need that kind of practice'

Stupid Sam. I was pretty sure that he was just trying to distract himself from the loud howling that was still coming from the darkened woods. How could he be jealous? He imprinted on Emily - for gods sake. He was the one who dumped Leah...for her own cousin. Didn't he want her to move on - to love again. But somehow I could understand him. I had seen it in his thoughts while we were phased. A part of him would always love Leah...a part of him would always care for her...no matter how much more he loved Emily. I couldn't understand that, but maybe this was just because I never ever loved another girl apart from my beloved imprint Bella.

Did this mean that a small part of Bella would always care for that filthy bloodsucker? The pure thought made my hands start to shiver slightly...so I tried to fight that bitter scratching pain that was running through my heart with all my strength.

_**"Morning, Jake!" **_I looked up to my door and saw Embry standing in the door frame. Holy crap! What the hell had happened to him?! He was only wearing some shorts - well - what was left of them by now. His bare chest and his entire throat was covered by love bites, scratches of fingernails and bruises. Bella grumbled something against my chest, before she opened her eyes and turned around to face our friend.

_"Hi - Embry! Are you....are you..OK?" _He glared at us while a huge smile appeared upon his face. _**"Of course I am 'OK' - Holy **_**shit....that was the best night in my entire life. I never felt so good before - so complete...so right...so..." **By now he was quivering all over his body and I realized that he was desperately trying to fight the tears from running down his high cheekbones

_**"You know...how...I always felt...like I didn't really belong to you guys - because I don't know who the fuck my father is....because...I'm just the bastard son..of a married man." **_Embrys voice was very hard and bitter now. "_**but now I found someone - who's all for me - Leah is just everything to me - and I'm for her as well."**_

_**"I don't care if we don't find the stupid heiress of the third wife. Somehow that freakin' knife made us fall for each other..I don't understand why...and I honestly don't give a shit about *why*....**_

Bella started to giggle in my arms. _"I'm really happy for you guys - If anyone deserves to be happy - than it's you and Leah."_

_"Don't get me wrong Embry...but ....is she alright...you look a little...well a little battered...." _Now he was chuckling and I was pretty sure that the temperature in his face increased suddenly.

_**"Yeah..Leah is fine...don't worry. She's just really passionate...I think it's a good thing we're both werewolves and heal fast..."**_

_**"Oh by the way...could I borrow some clothes from you Jake? My mom would probably faint...if she'd see me like this."**_

I stood up from by bed and throw some shorts and a shirt out of my closet. He easily catched them with his right hand.

_**"Oh and Embry....we did actually find the heiress last night while you and Leah were....well busy...."**_

He raised one eyebrow and glared at me with huge curious eyes. Bella flushed three different shades of red while she searched for the knife in her jeans pocket.

_"I am the heiress, Embry. I am the heiress of the third wife." _His mouth popped open and for a short moment it seemed like he had forget how to use it....

**"But...she is a...pale..." **His voice cracked almost as he continued to speak_**..."but you're white...I mean...if you can be the heiress without having any Quileute blood running through your veins...maybe ....maybe this means...that I can be a werewolf without it. Holy crap!" That's just awesome!"**_

Bella cleared her throat and turned towards Embrys glowing face. _"Have you ever tried...to talk about this to your mother....I don't mean the whole werewolf thing....I mean...about your father...."_

I could see him stiffen in the door frame, I knew how much he hated to talk about that subject. _**"Crap...I've been asking her the 'who's my daddy' question since I was five....she never told me anything - plus the last time I argued about that with my mom... it somehow triggered my first phase..." **_

Bella nodded her heads once. She gave him a warm understanding smile, while she squeezed my hand with her small cold fingers.

There were three facts that I was completely sure about - First... Bella Swan was my imprint - second.... Embry Call was my best friend on earth and third I knew..... that his meant more than all the blood of my ancestors running through my veins......

* * *

**BPOV:**

I felt the warmth of his huge hands on my waist and his hot cinnamon breath right on my neck before I felt his soft lips on my cool skin. The light gentle touch of them sent shivers down my spine. For a short moment I forgot how to breath, but than I had to chuckle.

_"I thought you were hungry?! Weren't you the one who told me that you'll probably starve to dead if you don't get some breakfast really soon." _He kissed my cheek. _"Yeah, honey that's right...but maybe...just maybe food isn't the only thing that I hunger for."_

_"Shht - your dad is in the room next to us - probably talking to my dad and trying to figure out 'excuses' how I can stay here longer with you. Trust me - ravishing his daughter on the kitchen counter...that won't really help..."_

His dark onyx eyes were burning like flames of fire by now as he leaned down to cover my mouth with his gorgeous warm lips. I opened my mouth as I felt the touch of his tongue against my button lip. Kissing him was like heaven - it made me feel like there were only two people remaining on this entire earth - me and Jacob. I loved the touch of his tongue on mine, his hot breath in my mouth, the delicious taste of him...his warm hands toying in my mahogany hair while I caressed his lower back with my hands."

Suddenly I felt him stiffen next to me. Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen and cleared his throat. **"Morning, 'k i d s' " **He emphasized that word as if he were speaking to five year olds. _"Morning, Billy." _Jake waved at him while he still had his arm around my waist.

**"Bella, I talked to your dad and convinced him to let you stay here for longer - and I really hope that the two of you won't make me regret that. Well - I think that I should talk to Sam about ...."**

My face felt warmer within seconds - I tried to look down on the kitchen floor - crap - why did I always have to flush red when I was embarrassed. Jacob started to giggle next to me. _"Honey, that's not what he meant....he wants to talk to Sam about if we could or should let your father in on the secret."_

Billy nodded in agreement. **"Sam is the alpha - that practically makes him the chief of the entire tribe. So he should decide about that - or the pack..... "**

I felt myself starting to tremble slightly in Jakes arms - did I really want my carefree dad to be a part of the supernatural world that had soken me into it? I was a part of this world now - I would belong to it forever - but could I do this to somebody else....someone I loved?!

Jacob kissed my hair and stroked my back to calm me again. _"He's tougher than you think - don't forget that he's a cop after all."_

_"Jake, I'm really not so sure about how he'll gonna take this - or how to explain it to him."_

_"I mean...what shall I tell him .....'Well, dad you should know that....my ex-boyfriend is a vegetarian vampire - and my new boyfriend, who happens to be your best friends kid...well he's a werewolf and imprinted on me' _- yeah that probably give him a heart attack...."

Billy smirked at me before he started to burst out in loud laughter**...."Oh please...let me be there when you tell him....I just want to see Charlie's face......"**

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading - please leave a review if you liked it. Oh and please tell me your opinion about 'letting Charlie in on the secret'.

Team Jacob rocks!


	21. sort of truth

[Disclaimer] I still don't own the magical place called the Twilight universe. Everything belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer and those nice people of Summit who seem to know that I love to see Jacob shirtless..........

Team Jacon rocks!

#Please leave reviews if you like it - they really make me happy for the rest of my day :-)#

**Chapter 22**

_All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered; the point is to discover them_

**BPOV:**

Every teenage girl has this sort of things that she really doesn't want to talk about with her parents. The kind of things that she wouldn't ever want to talk about with them. Sex talks and teenage pregnancies, getting a suspension from school or smashing your dads car in an accident. Those are the kind of things 'normal' teenage girls are usually afraid of telling their parents.

But I'm not a normal teenage girl and I really wished the kind of talk that I was about to have with my own father Charlie would be about stuff like theirs. That would be so easy to do...effortless...

Jacob squeezed my cold hand with his warm fingers to encourage me. As soon as the pack had agreed to let Charlie in on the secret, I had been more than nervous and Jacob could feel my tension. How the hell can you explain to someone that fairytales are real? That nightmares and monsters are real? It wasn't something that you could read about in a book.

Billy had invited Charlie over for some open sea fishing on Old Quils boat. That would make sure that my dad would be in an excellent mood when they come over to dinner tonight. Sue Clearwater helped me to prepare some roast and vegetables for them, but I was pretty sure that she was just trying to give Leah and Embry some kind of privacy at her own house.

Never mind - I was glad that she was here too - cause even if my dad wouldn't believe whether me or Jacob or Billy ( who was only superstitious in his opinion)...Charlie would never ever have the slightest doubt about a thing that Sue would tell him.

The time seemed to pass much faster this afternoon, but wasn't it always like this, when you knew something difficult was right in front of your future?

I had currently set the table when we heard the opening of the front door. My dad hugged me slightly and stroked my hair. _"Good to see you, kid" "Hi, Cha...hi dad."_

We all sat down at the small kitchen table and enjoyed our delicious meal. Somehow it made me feel like we were all one family and that feeling warmed me from the bottom of my heart.

My dad laughed at Jacobs huge appetite and I felt myself stiffen, when he mentioned that Jake would 'eat like a wolf'. I forgot how to swallow properly and started coughing around so that Sue had to slap me lightly on my back to make me able to breath again.

I took a deep breath..waiting wouldn't make this any easier._ "Well...dad...their is something I want to talk about with you...and I really hope that you can manage to stay calm..."_

My dad raised one of his eyebrows, while he kept on chewing his second piece of apple pie. _"Alright, honey...just spite it out..."_

I cleared my throat. _"well, dad...it's about me and Jacob..." _Suddenly his face changed color and turned into a bright red for a short moment.

He glared at Jacob and his hands started to tremble slightly before he started to yell at him. _"Don't you dare to tell me she's pregnant! All this time when I let you two be alone in my house for doing homework and stuff!! Jacob Black if you make me a grandpa I'm gonna ....I'm gonna.." _His face turned an even darker red..more like a tomato this time. _"I'm gonna arrest you..holy crap...I can't be a grandpa...I told you..I'm too young..."_

Sue started to giggle behind her napkin. _"Come on Charlie..take a deep breath....She's not pregnant....and even if she were...for what kind of crime would you arrest him? As far as I remember it - Jacob is just sixteen...so in the end it's your daughter who could be accused of statutory rape..."_

Jacobs jaw dropped open. _"We didn't....damn it...that's none of your business - and she's not pregnant Charlie. We're maybe young, but that doesn't mean we're stupid."_

The color in my dads face turned back to its regular soft rosy tone. He sighed in relief and smirked at Sue.

_"Speaking of statutory rape Mrs. Clearwater...maybe I should mention that someone who's name I can not tell you...caught someone who looks very much like your Leah on the backseat of Amber Calls car this morning. I don't now exactly how old Embry is...seventeen?! It's hard to tell...he does look like he's in his midtwenties....are you feeding the boys some growth hormones down here in the rez?" _Than he had to laugh as Sues dark copper face became even darker and she mumbled something embarrassed towards her empty plate.

_"Dad can you just try to listen to me...it's really not easy for me to tell you.....it's gonna be hard for you to believe me..."_

Jacob took me hand under the table and twisted his long warm fingers with mine. This helped me to relax a little.

_"Do you remember any of the stories that Billy told you...I mean about the heritage of the Quileute tribe."_

He nodded his head one single time. _"The fact is...that those stories...they aren't stories...they are real....I mean really real...."_

I took another deep breath....somehow desperately hoping that the amount of extra oxygen would encourage my brain to work out a better explanation....

_"Dad...Jacob is a werewolf." _Their it was...it was out....it felt like a huge rock had been taken of my chest.

My dad glared at me...than at Billy until his eyes finally stopped at Jacobs grinning face. _"Ha...ha...that's so funny, Jake...really a good story....did you make her watch some horror movies with you? You now what a big imagination my Bells has....ha ha...so funny. Why isn't anyone of you laughing?!"_

Jacobs voice was a little husky when he answered him and I recognized that he was nervous too. _"Charlie it's not a joke...I am a werewolf...I'll show it to you if you don't believe me. I'll prove it to you." _

My dad raised one eyebrow. It was obvious that he didn't believe him...but on the other hand he seemed curious.

_"Well, what a pity that we don't have a full moon tonight....."_

Jacob and Billy started to giggle at the same time. "_It's not like that....I don't need a full moon to phase into a wolf. Come on ...let's go outside and I'll show you."_

He grabbed Charlie by his shirt and dragged him outside the backside of the house into the green trees right behind it......

**CPOV:**

I didn't know what kind of joke this was going to be - but I hoped for Jacobs sake that it better be a good one. A werewolf - yes sure and I am the wizard of oz - but fortunately nobody knows about this. Ha ha...so funny.

_"Charlie you should stand right here and try to stay calm. I won't hurt you - remember that, don't you?! You don't have your gun with you right now?!" _I giggled.... _"No..I don't ...don't worry...the big bad wolf...doesn't have to be afraid of the chief of police...as long as he doesn't knock up the chiefs daughter..." _I was laughing so hard at this time that I had to hold my stomach.

Jacob moved a few steps away from me and started to take of his clothes. What the hell was he doing?! Oh my gosh - how could a teenager have muscles like that. I immediately decided to cut my intake of vitamin R in half and to start hitting the gym again. What the hell had happened to this kid - I knew that Jacob spent most of his free time hanging out with Bella and his friends or working on his car. That wasn't exactly the kind of thing that gave you muscles like that.

He glared at me for a last time, his lips twitching into a light smile. Than he closed his eyes as if he was trying to concentrate on something.

First thing I recognized were his hands....they were starting to shake slightly...before his entire body was quivering more and more until it seemed almost like a blur. What the hell was happening here?! Was he having a kind of seizure?!

A deep growl escaped his throat...a noise that made the blood in my veins turn into ice. I rubbed my eyes for a short moment and when I blinked again...the naked boy in front of me was gone. He was gone...Jacob was really gone and in his place was a monstrous being. It looked like a real wolf...only that it was about three times he size of a real wolf. His fur had a warm russet tone and it was starring at me...what surprised me...cause animals could never stare at a human like this. The wolf was starring at me with the warm dark eyes of Sarah Ateara - Jacobs mother....he was the only one of Billy's and Sarah's children who had inherited her eyes. There was no way they could have faked this. Everything sane and reasonable in this world that I believed in fell apart in this very moment. This can't be true....this can't be true...this can't be true. I repeated that phrase in my head....over and over again. But I couldn't deny the fact that the huge russet monster right in front of me was nothing and nobody else than my best friends kid - Jacob Black.....

**JPOV:**

I phased back as soon as I could. It was easy for me now - I didn't need to be angry to phase...it just took a little bit of concentration. The other guys in the pack envied and admired me for this at the same time.

Charlie was sitting on the wet forest soil. His face was as pale as Bellas...almost as pale as the lee...as them.

_"Are you alright, Charlie? You are not going to faint, aren't you?! I'm still me....I'm still Jacob...."_

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes again. _"I'm not going to faint - I can ...I can handle this..I'm the chief of police...I can't faint like a stupid teenage girl. It just..that ....I believe what happened in front of my eyes and at the same time I hope that I'm wrong about believing it. That it's just some stupid joke...._

_"It is true, Charlie - I am a werewolf.....and I'm not the only one .....we're a big pack of wolves right now."_

_"Have you always"...._he tried to breath in deeply to calm himself. This was a good sign I thought. _"have you always been like this....all the boys down here?!"_

I shook my head. _"We only change into werewolves, when it's necessary to protect our tribe and the other humans in the area."_

_"Don't you think that this is my job - Jacob....to protect humans? What do you think that the police is for - traffic jams?"_

I sighed - it was hard to explain this to him, but now that he had seen me phase right in front of him - he would believe me....

_"We're protecting them from only one thing....the only one thing that we hunt and destroy....our only enemy...and the threat of every breathing soul here...whether man, woman, child or animal...." _I took a deep breath before I spoke up again. My voice was hard and rough now. _"the only reason we exist is because they exist..."_

Charlie's eyes were starring at me now...his lips were trembling....was he nervous or angry or curious....probably a little bit of everything.

_"What are they?" _his voice was barely a whisper now and if I would have the hearing of a normal human being I wouldn't have understood it at all.

I cleared my throat before I spite out the word like it was a bitter poison burning in my mouth. _"Vampires"_


	22. sort of blood

[Disclaimer] I own a brand new copy of the new moon DVD - but certainly not the wonderful Twilight universe. This honor belongs to the amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer.

She gave 'birth' to Jacob Black and that's why I love her forever.

**Chapter 23**

_**'blood is a very special juice'**_

**BPOV:**

My dad still looked very pale in his face as he was sitting in Billy's kitchen again. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to let him in on our secret of the supernatural. It could be to much for it had been to much for poor Harry to see his daughter phase into a giant grey wolf. Poor Leah....poor Seth...poor Sue. She seemed to recognize my thoughts and gave me a warm motherly smile. She was really a strong woman. Sue had poured Charlie a glass of a disgustingly smelling liquor -rez moonshine or some crap like that._ "To calm the nerves, Charlie." _He finished it with two huge gulps and took a deep breath before he continued starring from Jacob to Billy and back to me.

_"Are you alright dad?" _He nodded once and cringed as we heard a loud howling from the forest. Jacob stood up and kissed me on my cheek before he ran out into the woods.

_"I'm still waiting for the men with the white straitjacket. This is so weird." _I squeezed his hand tightly for a short moment.

_"I'm sorry dad..." _He shook his head. _"You don't have to be sorry about this stuff - it's not your fault. I'm just trying to understand it. As far as you can do that as a reasonable person."_

_"So Jacob is a werewolf - doesn't this scare you at all?" _I giggled slightly. _"No I'm not afraid of the big, bad wolf. Never have been. I trust him and the other guys."_

_"The giant bears - the missing hikers...that was them. Jeez...Bella...they kill people...we have to stop this." _

Billy, Sue and me started to talk at the same moment. _" No it's not them....they're just trying to protect the people around. The ones that have been killing the hikers - are cold ones."_

_"So the vampire part is true, too?" _Now he looked kind of scared. Damn it. Why did we have to tell him anyway.

Billy cleared his throat before he spoke up again. _"Yes -it's true. Everything is true. The legends - our old stories about the old ones and the spirit wolves. Everything. And as your daughter is now part of our secret so are you."_

Sue started to wash the dishes and I rinsed the plates under cold water before I dried them. _"I just hope, nobody in the station ever finds out about this stuff. They would fire me instantly for serious mental issues."_

Billy chuckled slightly. _"Could always come and be the Sheriff here in La Push. Nobody here would think of you as insane for believing in werewolves and cold ones." "Yeah, like I could ran this place. I'd probably end up watching games with you, cause all the problems are solved by the 'protectors'"_

Me and Sue had to laughed at that one. It was going to be alright. I felt relieved and for a short moment I forgot what I was doing right now._ "Oatch.., damn it." _Being the heiress of the third wife unfortunately didn't seem to help with my clumsiness. I had a huge cute from a broken plate right on my left palm. The rusty smell of fresh blood streamed into my nose and I had to fight the urge to vomit right here. How could the leeches like that smell? It was disgusting. My knees started to feel like jello and I found myself sitting on the cold kitchen floor seconds later.

My dad was kneeling right next to me and examining my hand carefully._ "Oh, Bells...would am I going to do with you? Let me see if you need stitches." _He gently touched the wound with his fingertips. _"No it's not really a deep cut. You've always been an easy bleeder." _I gave him a small apologetic smile. _"I guess now your happy, that you've chosen the wolf over the vamp." _Sue was looking for a band aid in Billy's cupboard. As she finally found one in it, she sat down next to me. _"Ouatch." _I screamed because the dark brown disinfection stuff was burning like hell. She placed on fingertip gently over my burning wound to ease the pulsating pain under it. _"Everything is going to be fine, honey."_

Than she looked up and her eyes met Charlie's. I had seen my dad angry and I'd seen him sorry and I'd seen him happy, when his favorite baseball team won - but never ever in my entire life had I seen an expression like this on my fathers face. Somehow it reminded me on of this stupid Las Vegas wedding picture of him and Renee - it was similar but not even close. Sue was smiling too - a smile that for the first time since Harry had passed....reached her warm dark eyes. What the hell was happening here. Than they both glared at each other seconds that felt like hours to me.

_"Billy..can...you..." _They both rushed outside the house much faster as I could stand up with my dizziness. I could hear them chuckle slightly as the loud engine of the cruiser started. Was everybody going crazy this days? I couldn't understand it. All I knew was, that I'd never seen my dad this happy before in his whole life.

I put the band aid over my palm and slowly stood up from the floor.... holding on to the sink before I sat down on the kitchen table again.

Billy had a confused look upon his wrinkled face. _"What the hell happened, Billy?" _He raised his shoulders and narrowed his brown eyes. _"I don't get it..I didn't actually believe it could happen with humans too....it's strange. Somehow it's like what happened to Embry and Leah."_

I forgot how to breath and started to cough for fresh air seconds later. _"You mean they imprinted on each other?"_

He shook his head. _"Only werewolves can imprint - and imprinting itself is supposed to be rare."_

He wheeled himself over to the phone. _"Quil..this is Billy talking....is your grandfather....yeah..exactley...thanks Quil" -_

it took a few minutes before he spoke again. Maybe Old Quil had been asleep and Quil had to wake him up first.

Finally he was on the line again._ "Hello old man" _Billy chuckled slightly. _" no the pack is fine - Jacob and Jared are out patrolling and Sam is meeting with the other elders right now.... But something happened.....can you come over? I think Quil could drive you over. Yeah...he should be here too, when we tell them. I think you haven't told him 'that' story before. The story about the blo... - yeah..alright...See you soon." _Than he hang up the phone and wheeled himself over to the kitchen table. He sighed before he poured himself a glass of that disgusting rez moonshine stuff and finished it down with one loud gulp._ "You want some too, Bella?" _I shook my head - if I'd drink only one drop of that crap I would probably be vomiting on his kitchen floor. _"Why are the Atearas coming over - what the hell happened to my father? Will he be alright?" _

Billy nodded once and cleared his throat._ "Yeah...he's alright...and you should probably getting used to the fact that you're going to have a new stepmother now." "At least it's Sue....not someone whom he met at the supermarket...we all should be thankful to this fact." "You did this...not on purpose ....but you made them fall for each other. Just like the knife did with Embry and Leah." "I didn't do anything...can you try to explain to me - why the hell I am responsible for my fathers love life?" "For anyone's love life"_ I felt pissed somehow. Not because I didn't want Charlie to be with Sue - they both deserved happiness. They were good for each other....

Billy squeezed my small right hand with his huge prank._ "It's not your fault, Bella. It's in you....it has always been in you. Your entire life...it runs through your veins.. ...."the blood of an imprint."_


	23. sort of brothers

[Disclaimer] I still don't own the Twilight universe. That honor belongs to a very talented Stephenie Meyer. She knows how to make girls dream - I wished I was that cool.

[A/N] Please review if you like it, I'm quite unsure if this chapter is alright. Maybe it's to much fantasy and to less Bella and Jacob fluff. Anyway please tell me, what you think :-) I promise there will be a lot more Bella and Jacob fluffiness in the next chapters again. This idea just popped up in my head and didn't't stopped yelling at me till I wrote it down.

_**In real love you want the other person's good. In romantic love, you want the other person.**_

**Chapter 24**

**BPOV:**

After Billy had called Old Quil to come over almost the entire pack ended up in Billy's kitchen. Leah was sitting on Embrys lap, who was constantly nibbling on her neck, which made her giggle like a school girl. They were really great together –so cute. Sam was trying not to look at them. It was difficult for him to see her with an other man. Although he knew that he should be happy for Leah. And it was difficult for him as an Alpha to deal with a couple in the pack.

Quil looked up from his empty plate and a wide grin appeared upon his face._ "So ...this means that anyone who gets in contact with the blood of an imprint would fall in love with the next person that touches the blood - unless the other person is already bounded by an imprint?! I think that's pretty cool. We should bottle that stuff and sell it on eBay. Oh and Bella, there is this *really* hot blonde chick working in the tourist office...maybe you could go there with me and get a little...well papercut or stuff like that." _He giggled and I cringed at the mention of the word 'papercut'. It was still not one of my best memories so far.

His grandfather smashed a wooden stick on his head._ „Quil, your such an idiot. You don't get it, do you?!" _Billy cleared his throat before he spoke up again.

„_Love is a very strong emotion. It can be heaven on earth but it can also be worse than a burning hell. Just because the imprints do have the ability to play kind of a match maker, doesn't mean they *should* do that."_

„_But why, Billy? I don't understand what's wrong with helping your love life a little bit. After all – isn't that the same with the whole imprint issue? To find your soulmate."_

His grandfather shook his head._ „No absolutely not – imprinting is destiny. You can't help it and no one could or would ever imprint on the wrong person."_

Billy nodded in agreement. _„But the thing with the imprint blood is different. You could make someone fall in love that wasn't made for you. It's like playing against destiny. Hearts can be broken. Love is such a great power over people. Maybe the strongest power ever to be."_

I nodded silently, because I exactly knew what a power love had over a person. Love had the power to break you –but it also had the ability to heal you. Love was a miracle and I was so happy to give mine to my beloved Jacob.

„_Maybe he'll understand better when we tell him his parents story?" _Billy raised one eyebrow and glared at Old Quil for a moment, as if he was searching for kind of a permission to talk about it. The white haired man nodded once and sighed deeply. He gestured Billy to pour him a glass of that disgusting rez moonshine stuff that he drowned down in one single gulp.

„_I have to warn you Quil…there are gonna be parts in this story that you won't really like…"_

Quil cringed next to me and became a little worried. I squeezed his hand under the table. Somehow he was like a brother to me. All the wolves were.

„_Alright, just tell me. Damn it –I'm a werewolf. I can deal with anything…"_

Old Quil sighed and took a deep breath before he spoke up again.

„_The story is about your father. I know that you can't remember anything about him. He was a good man and a good son as well. Made me nothing but proud his entire life."_

He smiled at Quil. _„You look so much like him –and you act like him. Every time I look at you I can see him. And he'd be so proud of you –that his son became one of the protectors of our tribe."_

„_You're father was kind of a ladies man when he was your age." _Now Quil was grinning all over his face. _„Yeah – that pretty much sounds like me" _I giggled slightly. Quil was a goofball, but you couldn't not like him.

„_But than he fell in love with someone,that wasn't really appropriate in his families eyes. Someone outside the tribe – that was kind of a scandal back than."_

I gasped for air and my cheeks flushed darker. Just like me, I thought. I'm also not a member of the tribe. Billy took my cold hand into his and looked me in the eyes.

„_It doesn't matter to me – not anymore. And it definitely doesn't matter to Jake. I know how much he loves you and how happy you make him. Don't worry about this whole thing." _I gave him a warm smile before I encouraged Old Quil to continue with his story.

„_So he fell in love with this Makah girl and even wanted to marry her. She was a very pretty girl – a little crazy maybe. She wanted to be a soap opera star, but he really cared for her."_

Billy cleared his throat. _„Well and that's the part where my Sarah comes know that she was your mothers best friend?"_ Quil nodded in agreement.

„_Your mother had a huge crush on your father so she asked Sarah for a little help."_

„_They faked a bicycle accident near the border of the Makah rez. Actually his own grandmother was in on the whole thing. She was the last living imprint of the tribe. She was very stubborn and all about „tribal pride" and stuff like that. The very thought that her grandchild could marry a foreigner sent shivers down her spine. So she agreed to help your mother catch him."_

„_Like I said before. Things were different back than."_

„_So your father fell in love with your mother, the first moment he touched the imprinted blood on her hand. He fell in love head over heels and never ever wasted another thought on the other woman that he had left behind on the Makah Rez."_

„_Oh the poor girl." _Leah sighed full of compassion. Old Quil nodded. _„Yeah I still feel so bad for her. It wasn't right what we did to her. But what was done – was done. She wrote him letters several times but my son didn't even bother to read them. Those who are bended by the blood of an imprint are blind for all the loves they felt before. That's also a difference from imprinting. Imprinting doesn't change who you are. You don't forget the other persons that you've loved before, you still care for them." _I glared at Sam who was looking down on the kitchen floor, probably thinking about Leah….

„_Your mother got pregnant very soon and was very happy about that. Sarah was happy to because she had recently found out that she was having another child too - Jacob."_

„_Your father proposed to your mother the moment she told him about the pregnancy and they both went for a little honeymoon trip to Seattle."_

Quil poured himself a glass of peach ice tea. _„So..my mother made my dad fall for her by some kind of „love magic"? I still don't see what the problem is. Most people fall in and out of love several times in their lives."_

Old Quil sighed deeply._ „While your parents were gone on their honeymoon, something happened. Something no one of us had expected. And that's the part that is painful and the part that still makes me feel guilty whenever I think about it._

_The Makah girl showed up at our house. She was advanced in pregnancy and her parents had kicked her out because of that. Your great-grandmother kind of panicked and gave her money to keep her mouth shut._ _She didn't want your father to know that he would have a child with the Makah girl. I still don't understand why she was so afraid to tell him. She didn't even talked to me about it. I just found out when she died last spring and wanted to relieve her bad conscience before she passed away._

_Over the last sixteen years she had sent money to the Makah woman. 100 $ every single month to make sure that she wouldn't go to your mother and tell her about that child. The child that had to live without even knowing his fathers name."_

Than he looked around till his wrinkled eyes met Embrys. His voice was almost a whisper now. _„I'm so very sorry Embry – what our family did to your mother. What we did to you…I'm so sorry about all that."_

Embrys face went pale under his copper skin and tears started to fall down his cheeks. Leah hugged him tightly into her arms as he started to sob like a little child.

A chair fell down with a loud noise as Quil stood up very quickly. His hands were shaking slightly

„_Embry…is my…is…my…" _he couldn't almost bring out the words through his gritted teeth_…"…my half-brother? Fuck! Why didn't you ever tell us before? Don't you think that I deserve to know? That he deserves to know? It's like this whole werewolf bullshit. You did know about this stuff and didn't feel the urge to tell me about it until I phased. I wished I had known before – would have saved me some very unpleasant weeks in my life. But you kept your mouth shut – just like you did when you found out about 're my own flesh and blood and you lied to me about two important things in my life. I hate you." _Now he was quivering all over his body. Sam put one hand on his shoulder in order to calm him down, but it was already to late. A loud growl escaped Quils throat before he phased into a huge chocolate brown wolf right in the middle of the kitchen. I glared at him and if it were possible for wolves to cry, Quil would have done it in that very moment. He turned around and ran off into the dark woods surrounding the rez.

I felt the wetness on my cheeks and tasted the saltiness on my lips before I buried my head into my cold hands…..


	24. sort of messed up

[Disclaimer] I don't own the glorious Twilight universe. That honor goes to the lovely Mrs.. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] oh my gosh -did you guys see the new Eclipse trailer. Holy crap! I can't wait to see that movie. Taylor looks much hotter than it should be legal for anyone. Ice-ward actually managed to get on my nerves during that 1 minutes 30 something-seconds. Come on who on earth would choose an ugly chalky-white vampire-control-freak if you could have a hot sexy breath-taking werewolf? Seriously!

I'd go pack for Jacob Black and I hope you guys are coming with me. Are you?

#REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW - I don't mind if it's short, but I don't feel encouraged to write anymore, when I don't get enough reviews. It really means a lot to me -REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW#

**Chapter 25**

**JPOV:**

I wiped away a last salty pearl that was running down her beautiful cheek. Her milk chocolate eyes were red and swollen and it hurt me like a sharp knife in my stomach to see her hurting.

"Everything is gonna be alright, honey." I ensured her and pulled her onto my lap.

"I don't think so, Jake. Leah muttered through greeted teeth. "Things won't work out so easy this time. At least not for Quil and Embry."

I sighed deeply and tried to swallow back some very unfriendly words for my dad and Old Quil who had both obviously been in on that dirty rez secret.

At least they were smart enough to leave us alone now. So far there was nothing really left to say for them in that moment that would make things matter.

Embry stood up and washed his tearstained face with ice cold water in the sink. I looked down on the kitchen floor.

The last time I had seen him actually crying was when we were still in Primary school and one of the other guys had called him a bastard, because he didn't know who his father was.

Quil had broken that idiots little nose with his fist to defend his friend and his mother had thrown a fit because this leaded to her sons very first detention from school.

"I'd like to be alone now" he whispered huskily and grabbed the keys of his car from the table.

Leah gave him a very worried look – she felt his pain like it was her own pain - that much was obvious.

"Do you want me to come with you?" it sounded more like a statement than a proper question.

The ends of his lips twitched into something that could pass out as the attempt of a smile - a weak attempt.

"I don't know, if you'd like to be in my head now, Leah. I think it's pretty ugly there right now. But I don't even want to phase….don't even dare to phase, because I'm so scared to share his mind right now."

Bella started to sob quietly again in my arms. "He's not angry with you, Embry." I stated

"I think that you actually know that. It's not Quils fault - what happened - and it's not yours either."

Leah cleared her throat. "Yeah your right, Jake. But I don't think it makes it any easier for both of them."

Then she squeezed Embrys hand and whispered something into his ear, that made him hug her so tightly that it would have crushed her ribs if she were a regular human girl.

I was glad for my friend that he had her - she was sort of his magnet towards the earth. His life belt in the open sea. Who knows what it really is that pulls two souls toward each other? What's meant to be will always find it's way -whether there was magic in the world or not.

**BPOV:**

Somehow I felt pathetic for crying now, but there was nothing that I could do to keep those stupid tears from falling down my pale cheeks. I felt so bad for the guys and guilty because if I wouldn't't have hurt myself with that crushed plate…

Jacob put my wet face between his warm hands, that were quivering slightly because he was upset to.

His dark onyx eyes were glowing full of fire. It seemed like a light in the darkness to me. He truly was my personal sun.

„Don't you dare to blame yourself for what happened here." His voice was rough now. „Bella, I know that they're both confused now and hurt. Fuck! I would be hurt to if my best friend turned out to be my halfbrother."

He paused for a small moment and dried my face with a paper tissue.

„But I actually think it's a good thing, that the truth is out now. Everything happens for a reason. They are both strong – they'll learn to live with it. I know they can."

His warm fingers twisted with mine as if to make sure, that I would stay there with him. I squeezed his hand gently and encouraged him.

„We'll help them deal with it – the pack will help them. It's not like they weren't't brothers before."

My mouth felt dry and so I cleared my throat and sighed." And what are we're going to do now?"

„I'm looking for Quil in the woods and try to help him phase back to human. He's still quite new to the whole werewolf thing and it's very difficult to phase back on your own when you're upset."

Then he leaned down to kiss me. My heart was beating so fast that I feared it could jump out right of my chest any second.

Seconds later I felt his warm full lips on mine. I felt his tongue that seemed like hot lava against my bottom lip. He moaned into my mouth as I parted my lips to let him in and I felt myself melting in his embrace that made me feel like I had come home at last……

„I'm coming with you." I gasped out breathlessly when he finally broke the kiss.

He smiled my favorite Jacob-smile at me. „Fancy another wolf-ride, don't you?"

I felt my cheeks getting warmer. „You caught me – in fact there is nothing on earth that I enjoy more than riding you as a wolf…well almost nothing." Now he giggled.

But I'm doing this for Quil now – he's my friend, too. I would even walk around the woods to find him, but you actually know what a great hiker I am."

„Alright, honey. Let's go then. By the way there is something that I forgot to tell you…" he paused for a short moment…"I also love it when you ride on my back…"

Somehow the ride felt like forever. I felt the cold wind blowing through my messed up mahogany curls. I saw the green leafed trees passing by. And I inhaled that delicious intoxicating scent that was just Jacob and nothing else. I wanted this scent to be the very last thing I smelled before I died for I knew that heaven couldn't't offer any better….

Jacob phased back a few steps away from the giant chocolate colored furball that was resting under a huge old oak tree.

First I wondered why he had decided not to help him by staying a wolf himself, but than I realized that he was trying to give Quil some „mind-privacy".

I sat down right nex to Jake who had put one of his hands into the dark fur of his best friend.

„I'm sorry, Quil" A very low growl escaped his throat that made me cringe. „Yeah, man I know that everything seems to be messed up now….What a load of bullshit…everything is messed up."

The chocolate wolf growled again and rolled his eyes.

„Try to focus on your breathing." Jake encouraged him. „Try to think human."

Jacob turned towards me and squeezed my hand slightly. „Honey…could you just…well ahem…give us some privacy." I blushed and that made him chuckle slightly. „I can't bring him to phase back to human while you are here."

My face reddened and he kissed me gently on my cheeks before he took me behind a huge rock covered by dark green moss. „Just wait here for a moment, honey. We'll be right back when I can calm him down enough to phase back. I stood up on my toes to plant a last kiss upon his gorgeous mouth.

„Have I ever told you that I love, Jacob Black?!" His lips twisted into a mindblowing smile, that made the sun look Iike a cheap light bulb next to him.

„I don't think so, Isabella Swan….but guess what? I love you too."

My eyes never left his till he disappeared behind the rock and I could still hear him whistling.

I turned around and closed my eyes for a short moment, enjoying the silence of the green colored forest around me.

„Finally". I cringed at the sound of the beautiful angelic voice and opened my eyes to stare right into a sea of firecolored curls……………..

[A/N] sorry that it's a short chapter…I'm at a point right now, where I have kind of a writers block and I could really need some encouragement to continue or helpful suggestions.

Thanks so much for reading. I hope you're all well J


	25. sort of hopeless

[Disclaimer] If I owned the Twilight universe a lot of Team-Edward fans would be crying their hearts out -like we Team Jacob people had to do - at the end of Eclipse.

Stephenie Meyer is still the queen of the entire Saga and everything belongs to her and those nice people from Summit who seem to know that we love to see a lot of wolf pack action in the movies. I also don't own the poem at the beginning of the chapter.

[A/N] Sorry that I took so long to update, but first I had sort of a writers block on this story and I'm still not very content. And second..one of my chapters was removed because I was told it was against the rules. Still don't know why. I just hope that they won't remove the entire story from FF that would really suck, cause I put so much hard work on writing it.

Thanks to all the lovely readers out there that reviewed and put me on their alerts. It really means so much to me, that you seem to like the stuff I'm writing.

Sorry for the long A/N and sorry that this chapter is so short. I'll try to upload a longer version as soon as the muse kisses me again J

Hope

Hope is a candle in the night

Hope is a long respite

Hope is a feather

Once lifted, it'll only get higher

Hope is an oasis in a desert

Hope is a diamond in the dirt

Hope is everywhere

Yet hope is scarcely there

Hope is the dream of better days

Hope is the passion ablaze

Hope is beautiful

And hope is tranquil

Hope is there for everyone

Hope is an asset that all has in abundance

BPOV:

I desperately tried to open my eyes again, when I woke up. Somehow it didn't work. Everything around me stayed pitch black, like my world had been covered under a dark glove of fear. Where the hell was I?

Then a small light..like a flashlight appeared in front of my face. When my weak human eyes finally managed to get used to it, I recognized that I was in a cave under the earth. Nobody would hear me if here, if I would scream.

My head was hurting painfully and I recognized that my hands were sort of tied up behind my back.

A splash of icecold water from a bucket was emptied over my head.

„Maybe this will help with the smell – you stink like a god damn dog, sweetie." Victoria wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Nice, that you have finally decided to wake up, Bella." The voice of the vampire woman was so sweet and crystal like that it made it appear even more frightening.

"What do you want?" I wanted to make my voice sound hard and angry but it was shaking and almost broke at the end of the sentence. It was a stupid question to ask anyway. Didn't I already know what Victoria had planned for me? I cringed at the very thought of it. Laurent had told me in the meadow. "She wants to kill you - slowly, cruelly… painfully..."

A shiver went down my entire spine. This was the end, I was going to die here.

"Took so long to find you alone, Bella." She put one of her icy marble-like fingers under my chin and made me look up into her ruby red eyes. The eyes of a killer.

"But I had forever to wait for you - and you can trust me, that I'll take my time to make our shared time worth the waiting. You will be begging me to end your torture...to finally kill you."

I felt fresh tears running down my reddened face.

"Edward will be so pissed that he didn't had the balls to change you into one of us. This will break his poor little heart." She was grinning at me like a lunatic now.

"He won't care...Edward and I...we aren't together anymore."

She glared at me for a long moment. As if she wanted to make sure that I wasn't lying to her.

"It doesn't matter - I want revenge...someone has to pay for my pain. And it's your fault, that Edward killed James.

Don't take it personal, Bella. If I could...I would surely kill Edward, but with his mindreading crap....Well you surely can understand that it's quite difficult to fight against him. He's not really playing fair."

I nodded my head and sighed. At least Jacob wasn't here…at least..he wouldn't't have to suffer along with me. A sharp pain flashed through my left arm and I smelled something burning, before my world went dark again and I entered a dreamless unconsciousness.


	26. sort of a trace

[Disclaimer] I still don't own Twilight - that honor goes to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. If I did, Jacob and Bella would have been together in the end - cause that's how it was meant to be. I also don't own the poem at the beginning.

[A/N] Yeah I know I haven't updated in forever and there is no acceptable excuse for that. Let me just tell you that my non-fanfic life sucks and I can't write well then. My fuckin' birthday is up in less then a month and the number „3" at the front of my age scares the living shit out of me.

I can't be thirty – I still watch cartoons and have crushes on fictional characters.

Anyway I'm wondering if anyone is still interested in reading this story. So if you are please press the little green button at the end of the chapter and tell me if I should stop writing this or continue.

Every morning as I wake up I think of you,  
as the hero that came into my life.  
More and more you appeared to me when I was in strife.  
Afraid I could not live without you in my life.  
I only prayed every day and every night.  
to have a brother like you by my side.  
When I was hurt so many times.  
you never let me down.  
therefore I am proud.  
to call you a true brother.  
Even though I know you're not a child of my mother.  
To me you'll always be.  
Remembered you see.  
As Mecca the person who saved my life.  
forever the memory will seem right. 

_****Sort of a trace****_

**JPOV:**

I closed the fingers of my right hand around the blood crusted blade of the knife forcefully. The old rusted metal cut into my palm and the smell of fresh crimson colored blood felt the air. I didn't feel it at all…. I just saw the light reddish droplets falling down my arm. The fresh wound on my hand already healed before I sank down on my knees on the cold forest soil.

She was gone and so was the gravity pulling me towards the earth.

This was hell or at least hell couldn't be any worse then this. I digged my fingers into the cold earth underneath my quivering hands. I could still smell her sweet scent in the air, now mixed up with the disgustingly icy stench of the readhaired leech. But apart from the smell - there was nothing. Bella was gone - disappeared from the earth within a blink of an eye.

There was no way I would ever be able to forgive myself, if anything happened to her. No way I could remain to be - if she..

„Jake?" I felt a warm human hand on my shoulder and looked up into Quils pained face.

„We will find her – I promise….this..is..all my fault. If you hadn't tried to help me phase back …"

I shook my head quickly. „No it's not. I should have never ever left her alone. Not only for a second. She is my imprint –my responsibility…"

There was a part of me..the human part of me that wanted to cry…that wanted to scream…because the very thought of loosing the love of my life…was unbearable. The other part of me..the wolfish part was asking for more aggressive forms of pain relief. I felt the urge to hunt the fuckin' leech and tear her apart. Limp for limp into tiny little pieces of reeking cold marble skin…ready to be burned forever.

The heat raised up my entire spine like flames of fire and within seconds I phased into my russet colored wolf self.

It was hard to focus on anything right now. All the different voices of my packmembers mixed up into one constant murmur. Nobody was really able to focus on anything, because they all were tortured by my pain.

Sam ordered us all to phase back to human and suggested that we should all split up in groups to search for Bella. Jared and Paul would be searching the south part of the woods, while he, Leah and Seth were looking for any life signs of Bella at the northern side near the mountains.

He commanded Embry to run with me and Quil, as Sam felt that I would definitely need the support of my two wingmen and best friends.

As an imprinted wolf himself Sam truly could understand how painful the separation felt like for me. It was like a part of me was dying. Every now and than a sharp pain raised through certain parts of my body. I knew she was hurt – because her pain was my pain. The very thought of that redhaired monster torturing her was killing me inside. But as long as I felt her pain – she was still alive and I would fight for her until her heart stopped beating. Maybe even longer….

„We will find her, Jake." Embry was trying to comfort me but his voice was shaking full of worry. My entire pack would have to deal with it if I lost my imprint. The pain that this would actually bring to me would nearly kill them all.

„Hm..hm…hm…if I were a bloodsucker…" Quil was questening …."if I were a stupid reeking bloodsucker. Where the fuck would I hide myself?" He was running around in circles and scratching his chin.

„Probably in your crypt, dumbass." Embry seemed to be annoyed by Quils thoughts. For a short moment I remembered the strange fancy house of the Cullens out in the woods.

Was it possible that they knew where the fucking red head had escaped? No – they couldn't.

„You're the dumbass, Embry. I'm trying to help Jake by figuring out where the fuck this Violeta..ah Verena..ah fuck who cares what's her name is…she's just a bloodsucker. That's a lot more than you've done until now."

Embrys hands turned into shaking fists and he started to breath in very deeply through greeted teeth.

„Just spite it out Quil – you're just pissed at me. Cause I happen to be the little dirty secret of your respectable family. You're the fucking halfbrother of the rez bastard. Oh I'm so sure..that you just wished you could bury this shame somewhere deep under the earth…." He was yelling now and tears started falling down his copper colored cheeks.

Embrys closed his eyes and somehow it was like a miracle that he hadn't phased again yet.

Quils face went pale and the expression on it changed into a pained hardened mask.

„You..think…that..I'm ashamed that you're my brother?" His voice was barely a whisper right now.

Then he shook his head quickly. „ just for the record – I am not."

Embry opened his eyes and glared at Quil with his mouth wide open. „You're not?" His voice was still doubtfully.

„Of course I'm not..I mean…it's not your fault..what…happened. And you've already been my brother my entire life. You are my brother in so many different ways. You are my best friend…my pack brother…"

Slowly and very carefully he put one of his arms around Embrys quivering shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

In that moment a new burning pain raced through my entire left arm. The pain was so strong now that I fell over again and a strange sound..like a whimpering escaped my throat.

We had to find her..where ever she was. She was only human and I didn't know how much physical pain she could endure until it was finally to much for her body.

I would find her…I had to. I would search behind each single tree in these woods..climb every single one of the grey colored rocks surrounding us…

She had to be somewhere…there was no way that the red haired monster could have disappeared from the surface of the earth.

Suddenly Embrys tortured words echoed in my mind. „just wished you could bury this shame somewhere deep under the earth."

I inhaled the last hints of that intoxicating scent that was only my Bella and nobody else.

„Embry, Quil." They both glared at me with tearfilled eyes. There arms still around each others shoulders.

„I think I know..where Bella is…"

thanks for reading - please review if you think I should continue


	27. sort of trust

[Disclaimer] I don't own the heavenly Twilight universe. That honor goes to the lovely Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks so much for all your lovely and encouraging reviews on the last chapter.I really appreciate every single one of them.

**Chapter 27**

_Trust yourself because no one will!  
Even if they did it's not the same.  
Belief in yourself is more powerful!  
Convincing you is all that matters_

****Sort of trust****

JPOV:

There was only one place in the woods, where we wouldn't be able to find her, because of her disgustingly icy bloodsucker scent. The redhead knew that we would be able to follow it everywhere…well almost everywhere…

Somewhere deep down in the depth of the evergreen leaves was an old underground bunker. Some rich idiots from Port Angeles had let that thing build back in the seventies, when they were afraid of some nuclear attacks.

It was my only left chance to find Bella and I hoped that my assumption was right. It had to be right.

I felt the cold earth under my paws, the icy raindrops falling down on my russet fur and the fresh blowing wind in my eyes. And at the same time I felt nothing, I was complete numb. My huge wolf body was still running through the forest, like I was on autopilot.

Usually I tried to fight the monster that was part of me forever with all the strength that I had. Always slightly afraid that I would loose myself somehow. That the wolf within me would gain more power over my soul than my human self. But now I let myself completely drown in its powerful animalistic darkness.

I couldn't endure the emotions I felt right now as a human. There was to much pain, to much agony, to much hatred and finally to much fear.

The fear of being to late to safe her. Bella was my imprint; my soulmate. She was the gravity that held me on this earth and wouldn't remain to exist in a world where she wasn't anymore.

There were voices yelling at me. I couldn't even tell if they were near or far. It didn't matter to me. All that mattered was getting to her in time - before it was to late.

"Jake, for heaven's sake slow down and listen to us. Stop now! That's an order!" The strange double timbre of my Alpha forced me to stop my run suddenly. Like a puppet on a string my legs turned into yello and refused to continue moving.

„Fuck it, Sam. I need to…". I hissed in my thoughts. I really hated it when Sam used his Alpha power on me.

„Jake, we all feel what you're feeling right now. But If we want to save Bella from that fuckin' redhead leech we'll have to work together as a pack. So you'll gonna wait until we get to you."

I sighed deeply and inhaled icy air through greeted teeth.

After a time that felt like hours but must actually be only a few minutes I was surrounded by my pack members again.

Quil nudged his chocolate colored snout against my side, like he was trying to comfort me – or apologize. Probably a little bit of both.

„Dude, I told you, that Sam wouldn't let you go on your own." „Yeah I know, Quil –it's not your fault."

I looked around and recognized that Embry was constantly rubbing his fur against Leahs throat. A strange purring sound escaped her snout.

„Can you two stop dry-humping for just a few moments so that the rest of us can focus on rescuing Bella?" Sam sounded completely stressed and annoyed. He still wasn't happy about the relationship between Emby and Leah. What a fuckin' hypocrite.

„Mind your own business, Sam." Leah hissed through her teeth.

„Yeah – that's right – your just jealous." Embry answered him

„Shove it, Call. I'm not going to take any shit from you."

A strange growling sound escaped my lips that managed to silence them all.

„Can we just try to find Bella now, please. I'm really dying here right now. I know she's hurt and I don't know how long she can endure the torture of that fuckin' redhead any longer."

Than I sighed. Hoping that we would be able to find her in time

#######

**BPOV:**

I still felt the burning pain in my arm when I finally managed to wake up from my unconsciousness. My eyes were burning from all the tears that I had cried. How long had I been missing now? One day or even more? It was hard to tell how much time had passed by, because I was surrounded by pitch black darkness most of the time.

Victoria was gone now. Probably hunting another poor hiker somewhere out in the woods. Human lives meant nothing to her.

For a short moment I felt a sense of relief that she was gone. When she was gone, than she couldn't torture me anymore at least. I tasted the saltiness of fresh tears on my lips again. A shiver of fear run down my entire spine. She would come back soon. She would come back and hurt me again. Like she had told me, there would be a point where I would beg her to kill me. Somehow death would be better than to endure this constant torture any longer.

For a short moment I could see Jakes face in front of my inner eyes. What would happen to him, if I died. What happened to a wolf when his imprint died? Nobody had ever told me about that and I was somehow afraid to think about it now. The very thought of Jake being hurt cut me deeper than my own pain. We were truly one soul in two bodies.

My whole body starting quivering from top to toe and desperate sobbing sounds escaped my mouth. Than I heard a low melodic voice calling my name.

„_Isabella Swan"_

I rubbed my eyes with my left hand and tried to see who had called me, but it was so dark inside my prison that I could barely see my own hand in front of my eyes.

„_Isabella Swan"_

„_Isabella Swan – why are you crying?"_

I looked around and tried to hear if anyone else was breathing near me. There wasn't anyone. Maybe I was starting to loose my mind now. Starting to get crazy and hear voices that weren't there.

„Who are you and where are you?" My voice was barely a whisper by now.

A very cheerful laughter almost like the chirping of a bird filled the air around me.

„_In your heart –my stupid girl. That's why you can't see me. It hasn't got anything to do with you going crazy or with the darkness around you."_

„In..my..heart?" The words cracked out of my lips like each single one of them weighed a million pounds.

„Who are you?"

„_My name is Makena – and you, Isabella Swan, are the true heiress of my mistress knife. You are the one who is supposed to safe our tribe. So I'm asking you again, Isabella Swan. Why are you crying?"_

I cleared my throat and took several deep breaths before I felt able to speak again.

„I don't want to die. Victoria will kill me slowly and painfully and there is nothing I can do about it. I don't even have the knife with me right now. I'm just a weak plain human without the knife."

„_The heiress of the third wife is never a weak human –never. All the power and magic that you need is right inside your heart, when you only have the courage to find it there. Trust in yourself Isabella Swan. Trust in yourself, that the knife will be exactly where you need it to be."_

I closed my eyes again and inhaled another breath of icecold air into my lungs. Makenas voice was silent now. The only sound that I could hear now was my own heartbeat in my chest.

_Have trust, Bella. Have trust in yourself, Bella. _I repeated the words soundlessly in my head over and over again.

_Have trust_

_Have trust_

_Have trust_

Suddenly I felt a strange warmth in my left hand and when I opened my closed fist again –the rusty old knife appeared right upon my palm.

I closed my fingers around the wooden handle and waited for the return of the redhaired monster.

She didn't keep me waiting for very long. Just moments later the reddish flame of a torch illuminated the darkness around me.

Victorias crimson eyes found my chocolate colored ones while she licked a small drop of blood from here beautiful plump lips.

„Hm…some humans are really delicious my dear Bella. Like a very precious vine. I wonder what you are gonna taste like. I bet you taste good…" An evil grin appeared upon her face and she slowly raised one hand to my cheek and I felt the cold touch of her on my tearwet face.

„Don't touch me, Victoria!" I hissed through greeted teeth.

A strange laughter escaped Victorias mouth.

„oh, Bella. You've spent to much time with the supernatural's, I think. How will you make me stop? You're just a stupid weak human girl. Just a helpless human."

„You're wrong, Victoria. I may be human –but I'm not weak…and I'm not helpless…not anymore."

As soon as the last words escaped my dry lips I thrusted the knife right into the place where a humans heart would be. The blade of the knife went through Victorias marble like body like it was melting butter.

Her eyes popped open in surprise and she tried to open her mouth to speak, but it was to late. I pulled the knife out of her chest and starred at her full of shock.

I had never seen a vampire die. And I knew that would never be able to witness it again.

Her beautiful face splittered up into millions of tiny little pieces. Like a broken mirror. I closed my eyes and couldn't breath anymore as long as I heard the strange sound of cracking stones in my ears.

Finally it stopped and I dared to open my eyes again. She was gone. Victoria was dead. In the place where she had stood before me was nothing left but some tiny sparkling marble stone pieces.

I sighed and took a deep breath before I heard another sound. A sound that I was so familiar with as if it was my very own heartbeat.

The howling of wolves

[A/N] I hope that you liked the chapter. I originally planned of Bella getting rescued by the pack or Jake, but I wanted Bella to be strong and able to rescue herself. Tell me what you think about it. I'm really looking forward to it. Thanks so much to everyone who's reading this story.


	28. sort of scents

[Disclaimer] I don't own the glorious Twilight universe because last time I checked my I.D. didn't say Stephenie Meyer on it.

[A/N]

Sorry, sorry, sorry for taking far to long to update this story. I have no excuse than the fact that I'm now officially thirty and it was not very easy for me to accept that. ( I'm still going to lie about my age as long as my face allows it).

Eclipse is almost there and I think it's going to be great. Don't forget to take your tissues with you Wolf-girls. We need to be strong.

#Thank you all for your lovely reviews on the last chapter. Most of you seemed to like a strong Bella who is able to "rescue" herself.#

**sort of scents**

It is my opinion that all love is spiritual

**JPOV:**

Time is a strange thing. When you are lucky it rushes by within the blink of an eye, but when your miserable it seems to last forever for a single moment to pass.

The disgustingly icy smell of the redhaired vampire burned our noses like acid on a fresh wound. Arrg...reeking bloodsuckers.

I forced myself to inhale it deeply, knowing that this scent would lead me back to Bella. It nearly made me throw up in my mouth.

My paws started to scratch on the grey metallic door that covered my imprints prison. I just prayed that we made it here in time. She had to be alright. I couldn't endure it if anything ever happened to her.

Inside it was very dark, only a torch at the side of the room was giving a little reddish light in it.

And than I saw her. My life. My soul. My imprint.

I phased back and pulled her into my arms so tightly that I feared I would break her ribs. I couldn't get close enough to her. I wanted to crawl under her skin as if it was a warm blanket.

My lips kissed the silkiness of her mahogany curls, while I buried my nose into it. Inhaling her sweet scent, that was just Bella and nobody else.

"Bella, where is Victoria?" We both looked up and our eyes met Sams worried face.

"Gone - I ..sort of...killed her, I think." We all glared at her with huge surprised eyes.

„What do you mean….you think you killed her?" Sam asked her with a confused tone in his voice.

Bella cleared her throat soundfully and raised her small hand into the air. Between her fragile fingers was…rusty and bloodcrusted…the knife of the third wife.

I thought that the knife had been left in the woods, when the leech kidnapped her. Somehow I felt confused.

„I needed the knife to be here…so I made it be here." She tried to explain to us. Her chocolate colored eyes never leaving mine. „I am the heiress of the knife. The knife works for me…I don't work for the knife."

Then she pointed forward to a small pile of grey dusty stones. It looked like crumbled marble.

„That's the redhead…I mean..that's this Victoria?"

Bella nodded her head very quickly.

„What's left of her anyway. I don't really know what to do with the leftovers right now. Maybe we should just bury them in the earth."

Sam shook his head and scratched his chin.

„Actually I think, that we should burn them. Just to be on the safe side."

He looked around and ordered the rest of the pack to phase back to human and get some wood to start a fire.

It took them a while to find enough. Not that there wasn't any wood out there. But the constant rainy weather made it hard to find something dry enough.

Quil and Embry finally managed to set fire to a small pile of wood. Red flames..almost like the color of the leeches hair raised up.

Sam took a handful of the vampire marble crumbles and throw them right into the heat.

As soon as they hit the flames they turned into a dark purple color. The disgusting scent of burned marshmallows filled the air.

Bella let go of the knife and took some pieces into her small hand.

Another purple flame light up.

We all started throwing those little greyish stones into the warmth of the fire. Watching the leftovers of our enemy rise up into dark flames.

Well …almost all of us.

Leah had moved away as soon as Sam had started throwing the crumbles into the flames.

Her face looked green somehow. One of her hand was pressed against her lips and there were small pearls of sweat glistering on her forehead.

Then she moved her hand away very quickly and fell over on her knees. A low moan escaped her mouth and Embry jumped over to rub her back.

„Leah, honey….are you alright?"

It was a rhetorical question, because it was very obvious, that something was very wrong with Leah.

She even smelled different now. Sweeter somehow. Not in the way Bella smelled sweet to me, but different from the way she usually smelled to me.

„That..stink…it is just disgusting. I really can't endure that. I think I'm going to be sick."

Embry managed to hold back her hair before her stomach heaved and she throw up soundfully on the floor.

Paul turned his head around and moaned.

„Jeez..Leah..are you a werewolf or are you a pussy? It's not like we enjoy the stink of this fuckin' leech any more than you do, actually. Is is not enough that you have decided to wear this strange sweet perfume since you decided to let Call fuck the shit out of you. Now we have to smell your vomit too."

Embry stood up and glared at Paul with quivering fists. For a short moment I expected him to punch Paul right into his face.

„Shove it Paul..maybe she is sick. It's not her fault. I'm getting her outside to breath some fresh air. The leech crumbles are almost gone by the way. Thank god it's all over." He sighed and put one arm around Leah when he pulled her outside.

Bella gave me a confused look and whispered into my ear.

„Maybe we should check on her. See if you needs anything?" Yeah..this was exactly why I loved Bella so much. Well it was one out of the million reasons I did. She was full of compassion, always thinking about everyone else before she thought of herself.

For me..she would always be my first priority. My eyes scanned her body for injuries and I recognized that her arms were covered in bruises. Some of them dark and purple while others..the older ones of them..had turned into an ugly yellow color. My hands started quivering slightly. That this fuckin' leech had dared to touch her. The wolf inside me growled powerfully.

I rubbed Bellas back carefully and planted soft featherlike kisses on every bruise of her arm. Trying to kiss them better with my warm breath.

She told me that she wasn't badly injured, but every little scratch on her body was like a punch into my own stomach to me.

„I'll never let anything like this happen to you ever again." I promised her and kissed her hair tenderly.

She cupped my face between her hands. They felt cold and fragile against my overheated face.

„You can't protect me from everything evil out there, Jake. The good thing is..that you don't have to…you have already saved me. You saved me in any way another human can safe another."

I tried to shook my head but she cupped it even tighter between her tiny pale fingers.

„Bella, I love you so much, that I don't have enough words to say it. You are my imprint. I am supposed to protect you. And I wasn't there, when she kidnapped you. I shouldn't have left you alone. Not for one single minute. This is all my fa..."

She sighed deeply and then her soft lips covered mine for a split second.

„Jake….I don't want you to live your life in the constant fear, that something bad might happen to me. I am very well able to protect and defend myself. My entire life everybody told me that I was weak and needed someone to take care of me. But now I finally discovered that I have all the strength I need right inside myself. I just needed the courage to find it in there"

She pointed towards her heart.

My mouth felt suddenly very dry and I had to clear my throat twice before I felt able to speak again.

„Bella….what kind of wolf would I be if I let my imprint save herself? I am meant to be your protector…"

„The wolf is meant to be anything that the imprint needs him to be….

..whether that's a protector.." she put her arms around my hips and pulled me closer towards her body.

…or a friend.." her hand twisted behind my back.

…or a lover." The last word escaped her lips just one breathtake before I leaned down to kiss her gorgeous mouth.

Her lips felt like velvet against my mouth. My tongue licked her lower lip until she moaned and I inhaled her delicious breath. My hands twisted into her messy curls, pulling her even closer to me. Her tongue toyed with mine. Each single touch of hers against mine, sent shivers down my entire spine. There were butterflies in my stomach. Dozens of butterflies.

She moaned again and I released her mouth to let her catch her breath. Planting soft wet kisses down her neck. Here she smelled like vanilla, sweet red apples and a third component, that I had no name for. It was just Bella and nothing else.

This was my favorite scent on earth.

#please press to little green button down there if you enjoyed this chapter of my little story. I really love to hear your thoughts#


	29. sort of happy endings

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and those nice people from Summit.

[A/N] So this is going to be the last chapter of this story. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. It means a lot to me that someone is interested in my story.

I have started a new J/B. It's originally planned as a one-shot, but I will continue it, when enough people are interested.

It's called Tixwáli. Please check it out and tell me what you think of it.

****sort of happy endings****

**BPOV:**

Jacob hugged me tightly from behind. His warm breath was right above my ear, before I felt his tongue on my neck, licking all the way up to my earlobe.

It sent shivers down my spine, so that I nearly dropped the knife in my hand.

"I can't concentrate on cooking if you do that, Jake." I giggled slightly while I continued mincing some onions for the tuna salad I was preparing for dinner.

"If I do what?" he asked cheerfully and started to carefully move his warm hands up and down my bare arms.

I turned around and sighed as he touched my mouth with his soft warm lips. Kissing him was always like homing come somehow. There was nothing left but me and him. Just his warm tongue toying playfully against mine. His spicy breath entered my lungs and made me feel alive. I would never get enough of him. No matter how long we both would live. I hoped it would be long.

He took my hand in his, his dark brown eyes were glowing like melted ember.

„I love you, Bella. More than anything."

„I love you too. More than words can say."

„More than words can say." He carried me to his room and until the moment he layed me down on his bed, his full lips never left mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My messy hair was pulled into a ponytail, when we finally entered the house of the Clearwaters. We were a little late. So I gave Sue an apologetic smile while she poured some homemade lemonade into green glasses, that were filled with little ice-cubes. She popped a beer open for my dad and handled it to him. He smiled at her in a way I had never seen it on Charlie's face. They were cute together..maybe I should? Quil seemed to be able to read my intentions and started coughing loudly. Yeah…I knew he was right…they would be able to figure things out on their own.

I put the bowl with the tuna salat on the table and removed the aluminum foil.

Quil and Embry helped themselves to second portion before me and Sue had finished our first ones. Yeah…that's how it was like with our wolves.

Our wolves – the thought made me smile and I reached for Jacobs knee under the kitchen table.

A low moaning filled the air that made us cringe and look up in confusion.

Leahs pretty face looked almost pale underneath her copper colored skin. She pressed one hand in front of her nose and mouth.

„Arg…that's so disgusting Bella. I hate fish. Embry how can you eat that crap? Has burning that damn bloodsucker damaged your sense of smell?"

Embry raised one eyebrow and glared at Leah with his mouth wide open.

„It's actually delicious, honey. You should really try it." He put a piece of the tuna salat on his fork and waved it around in front of Leahs mouth.

The next thing we heard was the slamming of the bathroom door, followed by some loud choking noises.

Minutes later she opened the door and sat down on the couch in the living room. A wet towel pressed in her neck.

„Are you sick?" I sat down next to her and put my hand on her forehead. She was burning up…but that was normal considering the fact that she was a werewolf.

„Don't know…maybe it's some kind of stomach flu. Or it has to do with this whole being a wolf thing. I'm a little oversensitive to scents right now. I'm sorry, Bella…that was so embarrassing."

I shook my head and gave her a warm smile. „You don't have to be sorry for being sick. Well, since Victoria is gone now. Maybe you could start to stop phasing at all Leah?"

Her mouth twitched into a weak smile while she wiped her sweating face with the wet towel.

„It's nearly impossible to stop phasing. But I'm alright with it right now. The whole wolf thing is much more appealing to me since I have Embry."

She grinned towards him and his dark copper face blushed two shades darker. He embraced her gently from behind and started planting kisses on her shoulder.

„Are you feeling better?"

She nodded her head silently and leaned her head against his bare chest.

Sue come over and handled her a white cup filled with herbal tea.

„It's still hot. Drink carefully."

„Thanks mom." Sue glared at her daughter and rubbed her chin thoughtlessly.

„Leah, I don't think you have a stomach flu. If you had one, than Embry would surely be sick too. And he looks quite healthy to me. Maybe it's…hm…when was the last time you had your period?"

Leah raised one eyebrow and gave her mother an irritated look. It was obvious that she disliked the whole issue.

„Mom..that has nothing to do with that. I'm not PMS-ing. And you actually know that the last time I had it was over a year ago, when I started phasing into a grey furball."

Tears started glittering in Sue eyes and she hugged Leah so tightly that she would probably have hurt her if she was a regular human.

„My sweet stupid stupid sweet girl."

„Mom..your scaring me. What the hell is wrong with me? Am I really sick?"

Sue laughed and cupped Leahs face between her hands.

„Leah you aren't sick. What I am trying to tell you my dear child is that this stomach flu is not a stomach flu.

It's a baby."

Leah cringed and spilled almost the entire cup of tea over her shirt.

„Crap! Mom I can't be pregnant. That's impossible. I have not menstruated for over a year now. How can I be pregnant?"

„Honey I've had two kids, that's how I know. We can get you a test from the pharmacy. But I know I'm right.

Seth high-fived Quil and both of them started shouting „We're going to be uncles!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was out patrolling with Quil. Well it was not really patrolling. They needed to inform Sam about the pregnancy. He wouldn't be thrilled, but we would all support Leah and Embry. Charlie had even offered Embry to work on the station during the summer months. I guess we were all kind of a big family now. The thought made me feel warm in my stomach. Life was good to me and those I cared for. Maybe life was good in general. I couldn't't even understand, that there had been a time in my life, where I had freely given it up.

My cell started vibrating in my pocket. I cringed as I recognized the familiar number that was appearing on the little screen.

„Hi Alice."

„I saw you killing Victoria. You did an awesome job, for such a clumsy human girl."

She greeted my with her crystal bell voice and immediately started apologizing for her brother behavior.

„Bella we're all really sorry about Edward. He never lost his temper in such an unimpropriate way before. He still loves you, but he'll learn to accept that you're with the dog..ahm..I mean Ja-cob now."

„Alice he almost killed Jake, I don't think I want to see him again."

„Sweetie I totally understand that..even…Carlisle and Esme were really…well..pissed at him. He's in Denali right now for a vacation, until things have settled a little back here. Tanya is thrilled. You know, she always had a little crush on him. She's a nice girl…. but my brother ..well you know Edward, doesn't really see what is right in front of his eyes."

A thought popped up in my mind and a smile appeared upon my face.

„Alice, can you give me Tanya's address in Alaska?"

„Sure I can…but I don't understand, for what you need it. Arg that's so frustrating, that I'm not able to see your future anymore."

„Alice..you don't have to know my future to be a part of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I picked my middlefinger with a needle and squeezed out a tiny bit of blood. I breathed through my mouth, to avoid the usual dizziness that it's smell caused me.

Then I used the reddish colored liquid like ink. I didn't write much.

_Dear Edward, Dear Tanya_

_I really hope you're enjoying each others company in Alaska._

_Who knows what it really is, that leads one soul to another?_

_I hope you'll be happy,_

_Bella_

Another drop of crimson blood fell down on the thick yellow paper before I closed the envelope.


End file.
